


Trembling

by Kaerubanzai



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerubanzai/pseuds/Kaerubanzai
Summary: Hola de nuevo a todos!Entre los brillantes autores dentro de la comunidad de Wattpad, hay una que me encantó. Su nombre es Avia Rein y escribe historias lemon de Alastor x You, Me han parecido muy buenas, pero no hay lemon en español. Así que me he dado a la tarea de escribir esto.Esto sale por completo de la historia anterior. Tampoco espero que les encante, pero gracias por Leer.Cabe mencionar que Alastor es un personaje propiedad de Mamá Vivziepop, a quien agradecemos y veneramos. :DPues empecemos.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Patient

La línea entre un justo y un pecador es muy delgada. Una sola acción, cometida durante el intervalo corto que dura una vida humana, define el lugar al que irás después de morir.

Mi nombre es Monique. Fui criada dentro de una familia que se desintegró antes de mi adolescencia. Haciendo toda suerte de buenas y malas decisiones, mi vida tomó un rumbo fijo a partir de los 25 años, cuando terminé la universidad y comencé a trabajar.

Ser médico es una profesión difícil, requiere casi todo tu tiempo. Durante mis años de trabajo, atendí a sin fin de pacientes, de todos los niveles, y con todas las enfermedades. Es una vida triste, ya que convives con personas que sufren, y cada historia toca tu vida de alguna manera u otra. La primera vez que ayudé a una mujer a terminar un embarazo, sentí una punzada de preocupación por mi alma, la cual me duró poco, ya que en vida no profesé religión alguna. Nunca me dedique de lleno a eso, mi practica médica continuó y eventualmente practicaba algún aborto.

Siempre había una historia trágica detrás, las mujeres que abortan nunca lo hacían por gusto, eso me quedaba claro.

Más adelante me casé y tuve dos hijos, mi esposo y yo nos hicimos viejos juntos. Nunca tuve vicios ni malos comportamientos. Aún así, no me sorprendí cuando, después de una larga agonía rodeada de mis familiares, me encontré en el infierno.

Con el aspecto de una jovencita delgada y atractiva, como lo fui en mis buenos años, exploré el infierno y mis nuevas habilidades. Mi favorita era la de reparar órganos y tejidos con solo tocar un cuerpo. No podía regresar a alguien a la vida, pero podía arreglar un hueso roto y cerrar una herida en un segundo. No fue una sorpresa para nadie, cuando tomé un trabajo en una clínica cercana, haciendo renombre poco a poco hasta terminar trabajando en el hospital más grande de la Ciudad Pentagrama.

En esta ciudad, no hay enfermedades contagiosas, no hay tumores, no hay infartos ni padecimientos raros o crónicos que tratar. Todos los pacientes que llegan a la sala de urgencias, son víctimas de la violencia o de accidentes.

Me encantaba mi trabajo, era emocionante. Siempre me sentí segura y útil. La mayoría de médicos que terminaban en el infierno, tenían una historia parecida a la mía. Así que era un buen ambiente, todos eran agradables y comprometidos en su trabajo. Aún así, notaba cierto desdén en ellos, por la vida. Difícilmente se aferraban a salvar una vida cuando se trataba de algo que requeriría cuidados intensivos.

En esa semana, habíamos tenido mucho trabajo. Durante una redada en uno de los barrios del distrito de la pornografía, se había desatado un enfrentamiento armado, y los heridos llegaban por oleadas. Perdimos a muchas personas ahí. Estaba agotada. Tomando un poco de café de mi termo favorito. Cuando la voz del conmutador sonó en todo el hospital, avisando que había un incendio en un edificio de departamentos cercano. Con muchos heridos, la mayoría con quemaduras.

Me recogí el cabello, que era muy largo. Mis compañeros llegaron conmigo al área de choque, donde pasarían a los más graves.

El sonido de las ambulancias se acercaba. Al abrirse a puerta, una de mis compañeras, Millie, no pudo evitar dejar salir un "Oh Mierda"

Sobre el carro camilla, se encontraba un paciente con un aspecto terrible. Se trataba de un hombre alto, con cabello rojo y astas de venado, que tenía casi la mitad del cuerpo con quemaduras graves. Mis compañeros, conociendo mis habilidades, lo dejaron en mis manos, y acomodé al paciente, en una de las camas de la sala. Le coloqué oxígeno y una dosis de morfina y coloqué mis manos sobre él, las quemaduras comenzaron a sanar dejando ver una piel grisácea, su cuerpo no era musculoso, pero tenía todo donde lo tenía que tener. Sacudí mi cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, esto era inusual en mí.

Me tomó aproximadamente 45 segundos, asegurarme de que no tenía alguna otra lesión, lo dejé en manos del resto del equipo, para que retiraran la ropa quemada, que parecía haber sido un traje rojo formal a la antigua usanza. Estaría bien, solo debía permanecer con oxígeno por un rato.

Durante dos horas, atendimos a un par de docenas de pacientes. Para cuando terminamos, estaba despeinada, y quería descansar un poco. Mis compañeros, también cansados, salieron al estacionamiento a fumar unos minutos. Me invitaron a acompañarlos, pero nunca me gustó el olor ni el sabor del tabaco. Me acerqué a la mesita donde había dejado mi tarro de café y tomé un sorbo. Estaba frío.

Decidí checar los signos vitales de mis pacientes que seguían en la sala. 

Cuando fue turno de mi paciente de las quemaduras, di un salto hacia atrás. Esos ojos carmesíes los había visto mil veces en las noticias y en las fotografías en el diario. Era el Demonio de la Radio.

Me observaba. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. De inmediato dejé mi tarro de café y me acerqué a él. Tenía un poco inflamadas las cuerdas vocales, así que coloqué mi mano sobre su cuello. El cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación placentera que provocaba la curación por ese medio.

Una vez terminé, le sonreí y me dispuse a tomar de nuevo mi tarro de café. Cuando una voz profunda y llena de estática, me detuvo, haciéndome voltear.

\- Mi bella dama, tiene usted un talento especial, le agradezco los cuidados. - Se incorporó, retirándose la mascarilla de oxígeno y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, depositando un beso suave sobre ella. No podía moverme, me había perdido en esos ojos rojos. Estaba por acercarme más, cuando se escuchó mucho movimiento afuera. Pasaron a un hombre con una herida de bala en el pecho, que sangraba profusamente.

En seguida olvidé esos ojos carmesíes y me lancé a hacer compresión sobre la herida, el daño era mucho, ordené de inmediato que le pasaran sangre, cuando cayó en paro. Activé el código, y en seguida muchas personas acudieron en mi ayuda. Comencé las compresiones en su tórax, y a dar órdenes verbales a las personas a mi alrededor. Con el rabillo del ojo noté que el Demonio de la Radio me observaba. Una vez tuvimos pulso, extendí mis manos sobre el pecho del paciente utilizando mi poder. En seguida localicé la herida y pude parar el sangrado interno, solo duraría unos minutos y había que sacar la bala de su cuerpo, pero el paciente estaba estable. Por fin pude separarme de él, mientras lo llevaban a cirugía. Me quedé sola nuevamente. El Demonio de la Radio no me había perdido de vista.

Se había sentado y sonreía como un maníaco. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre él, y había leído sobre el en revistas y páginas web. Era un asesino profesional y practicaba el canibalismo. No entendía cómo había terminado en esta situación, si se trataba de un profesional.

Me acerqué por mi termo del café, cuando noté que estaba cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza. El Demonio de la Radio, me observaba. 

Notas: 

XD no se a donde va a llegar esta historia, ni espero que les guste a todos. Pero gracias por leer hasta aquí. 

Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Delicious

De pie, cubierta de sangre frente al Demonio de la Radio, me sentí intimidada.

\- Se ve usted, absolutamente deliciosa, señorita - Sus palabras provocaron un extraño efecto en mí, pues mi corazón latió muy rápido y me costaba tragar saliva. Uno de mis compañeros interrumpió el momento.

Se trataba de Lowell, uno de los que habían salido a fumar un rato antes.

\- Monique, te ves terrible, necesitas darte una ducha. - Sonreí por un momento y asentí con la cabeza. Di la media vuelta y miré al Demonio de la Radio antes de salir. El seguía viéndome como si fuera a saltar sobre mí cualquier momento.

Me duché rápido en la sala de descanso. Salí y me puse unos scrubs limpios, mi bata blanca era una causa perdida, tendría que lavarla en casa. Eché toda mi ropa sucia en una bolsa roja y la metí en mi mochila. Miré el reloj, ya casi era mi hora de salida. Salí al pasillo y me dirigí a la sala de choque, donde había dejado mi termo de café. Sin la bata, los scrubs dejaban ver mi complexión y mis formas, que, según mi opinión, no estaban nada mal.

Tomé el termo y levanté la vista. El Demonio de la Radio estaba de pie y me miraba de arriba abajo. Era mucho más alto que yo. Me miró entornando los ojos y sonriendo. Tronó sus dedos y sobre su cuerpo apareció un fabuloso traje color vino.

\- Señor ahh... Demonio de la Radio, no creo que debería... -

\- Alastor, mi bella salvadora. – Me había interrumpido y tomaba mi mano depositando otro beso sobre ella. El cabello en mi nuca se erizó. Pero continué.

-Creo que debería pasar la noche aquí, la intoxicación por monóxido de carbono que ocurre en víctimas en incendios... - empecé a emitir mis recomendaciones, a lo que él me escuchó con atención. Cuando terminé, me sonrió ampliamente. Tragué saliva.

-Me siento mucho mejor. Agradezco sus atenciones. Envíenme la cuenta con estos datos. - Y me extendió un papel con su letra manuscrita. Salió por la puerta de ambulancias y lo perdí de vista.

Dejé la información que me había dado en la recepción y salí por la puerta principal. Hacía una tarde perfecta.

Caminé las 10 cuadras que separaban el hospital de mi departamento. A pesar de tener un auto híbrido nuevo en el garaje, prefería caminar.

Lo primero que hice al llegar, fue echar la ropa ensangrentada en la lavadora, con mucho jabón y desinfectante.

El lugar estaba impecable. Ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar, ni una mota de polvo sobre los muebles. Era un lugar muy amplio, tenía dos recámaras, una mía y una para visitantes, en medio un estudio lo bastante grande para colocar un sillón diván para leer, escritorio y mesita para el café. En las paredes, del piso al techo, había libros y más libros. Del otro lado de la habitación de visitas, había una habitación con espejos en todas las paredes, en la que me gustaba bailar y cantar. El resto del espacio lo ocupaban la cocina con su alacena que era una pequeña habitación llena de ingredientes gourmet y conservas. Y una sala con un sillón grande, frente a un televisor grande que tenía entrepaños, donde se observaban diferentes consolas de videojuegos. Dejé mi mochila junto a la puerta y entré a la cocina con mi termo en las manos. Me terminé el resto del café y me preparé un snack ligero. Lo comí despacio sobre la barra de granito donde solía comer. El día había sido muy pesado.

Lavé los platos y los sequé con cuidado. Colocándolos de nuevo en su lugar en un cajón debajo del horno.

Me di una ducha nuevamente, esta vez lavando mi cabello con esmero. Al salir, lo unté con un poco de tratamiento capilar. Y lo peiné con mis dedos. Intenté hacer que se ondulara con mis manos, pero sabía que eventualmente, al secarse, por el peso solo se notarían las ondas hasta muy cerca de las puntas.

Rondaban las seis de la tarde, y yo me había entretenido en ver Friends. Capítulo tras capítulo, empecé a sentir mucho sueño.

Mi celular me despertó, con el tono que le habían puesto mis amigos, era una canción de Led Zeppelin, "Hey, hey mama said the way you move, Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you Groove" Cuando recién lo habían configurado, me hacía brincar para contestar y detener la canción, pero ahora lo coreaba y dejaba que llegara hasta ese punto.

\- Alexander, ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Tallé mis ojos un poco.

\- ¿De que hablas Monique? Son las ocho de la noche. – Separé el auricular de mi oído, era verdad.

-Vamos al SingBaby, hoy es tu aniversario de bienvenida al infierno. – Sonreí, era mi mejor amigo, solía recordar ese tipo de fechas absurdas.

-Nos vemos ahí a las diez, Esta semana tengo el turno de la mañana. -Alex gruñó del otro lado de la línea.

Colgamos y me levanté en seguida. Me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello había hecho justo lo que me había esperado de él, en ese momento, lo tenía muy largo, peinado en una coleta alta,llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Levanté los hombros. Y me puse unos pantalones de correr, con una sudadera holgada y tenis.

Me gustaba la sensación de este cuerpo, que no envejecería nunca, era ágil y fácil de convivir con él. Mi cara era de humano, a diferencia de muchos de los pecadores y demonios que vivían en el infierno. Por supuesto que, al llegar al infierno, mi apariencia era la de un Fennec antropomorfo, casi todos los pecadores teníamos características de algún animal en específico. Con el tiempo, pude controlar el aspecto que ofrecía, y podía ocultar mis orejas y cola de animal. Lo cual era de mucha utilidad para trabajar en el hospital. Casi todos ocultábamos nuestros caracteres animales en el trabajo, era más fácil moverse así.

Bajé hasta la calle. Y me coloqué la capucha de la sudadera, dejé salir dentro de ella, mis orejas de Fennec, y liberé mi cola esponjosa fuera de los pantalones de correr. Puse música en mi reproductor portátil y comencé a correr.

Me encantaba correr de esa forma, era liberador.

La zona en la que vivía era residencial, mi apartamento ocupaba un piso completo en un edificio moderno con el frente de paredes de cristal. El trabajo que desempeñaba, me permitía tener suficientes ingresos como para poder hacer una donación mensual a diversas fundaciones de ayuda que por alguna razón existían en el infierno y aún así tener suficiente para despilfarrar.

Aún así, me tenía por una mujer mesurada.

Corrí un par de cuadras mas lejos del hospital, y me dí la vuelta para volver a casa. Alguien tomó mi hombro, jalándome hacia atrás. Haciendo que mis orejas de Fennec brotaran de la capucha.

Era un grupo de cretinos que vivían por esa zona, que era de un nivel mas bajo. Eran tres. Me habían volteado y empezaban a rodearme. La música en mis audífonos estaba muy alta, pero era una canción que me gustaba. No me interesaba saber por que pensaban intimidarme o herirme.

Di un salto, en el círculo, y crucé la cara de uno de ellos de una patada. El pobre diablo, que tenía cara de lobo sucio. El se tambaleó hacia atrás. Aterricé sobre mis pies frente a él. Me agaché un poco y tomé impulso, descargando un golpe en su mandíbula hacia arriba.

En lo que le tomó caer al suelo noqueado, me deslicé entre las piernas de sus compañeros atestando un par de patadas de lado en sus rodillas. Eran altos y pesados. Ambos gritaron cuando sus rodillas tronaron y dejaron de sostenerlos.

La canción terminaba cuando me di la vuelta para verlos. Los dos mas grandes se retorcían de dolor en el suelo, sosteniéndose la pierna rota. El otro al fondo, respiraba inconsciente.

Me acerqué a ellos, que me miraron con terror. Con ambas manos, tomé sus mentones haciendo que me miraran a la cara.

Bajo mi toque, dejaron de gemir de dolor, y me miraron con los ojos abiertos. Revisaron sus piernas y estaban recuperados. Me miraron como si fuera un ángel, antes de que los golpeara en la cara y cayeran inconscientes.

Continué mi camino de regreso a mi apartamento, el viento en mis orejas y cola se sentía bien. Exponer mis caracteres animales, me hacía ser mucho mas rápida. Era liberador en verdad.

Entré a mi departamento y nuevamente me duché. Sequé mi cabello con esmero y me puse un conjunto color vino, que consistía en un pantalón sastre largo y una blusa sin mangas con un pequeño escote que se amarraba al frente.

Bajé al garaje y saqué el auto. Después de presionar el control para cerrar la puerta del garaje de nuevo. Pisé el acelerador, dirigiéndome al lado este de la ciudad, donde me esperaban mis amigos.

Notas:

Me está gustando mucho como queda esto. Yo se que talvez no sea interesante, pero :3

GRacias por leer.


	3. Sing and Dance

El SingBaby era un café-bar que tenía un escenario y karaoke. Mis amigos sabían que yo no bebía alcohol, así que siempre quedábamos de vernos en un lugar que tuviera barra de café también. El lugar era uno de mis favoritos en toda la ciudad.

Al entrar, Alexander brincó sobre mí. Era muy alto, y tenía unas marcas alargadas en las mejillas de las que salían unos bigotes cuando se transformaba en jaguar. Habían apartado la mesa del frente, junto con mis otros amigos, Manny, Adele y Koi. Este último era un apodo, por supuesto, su verdadero nombre era Louis.

La mesa estaba frente al pequeño escenario en el que los clientes subían a cantar. Mis amigos, ya tenían el micrófono listo para mí. Me reí. Alex me extendió una taza diminuta, con un expreso y brindamos, "por el infierno".

Los cinco habíamos sido amigos en vida, y a su lado había vivido las experiencias más arriesgadas a las que me expuse. Conforme fuimos creciendo, Adele y yo nos convertimos en madres, y de los chicos, solo Manny se casó, pero no tuvo descendencia. Al morir el primero, Alex, que llegó con heridas graves al hospital donde yo trabajaba en ese entonces, tomó mi mano y se despidió con un "Nos vemos en el infierno". Me reí al recordar aquello, en ese entonces, los presentes me miraron muy mal, sin entender sus últimas palabras.

La última en morir fui yo, y por supuesto, todos me recibieron con una fiesta. Ellos me cobijaron en lo que pude encontrar una forma de trabajar y vivir.

\- Monique, feliz aniversario. -Alex chocó su shot de tequila con mi café expresso.

Me obligaron a subir al escenario. La luz daba de frente sin lastimar los ojos, pero no permitía que el que cantaba viera al público.

Busqué una canción en el panel táctil frente a mí. Y me preparé para cantar.

Mis amigos rieron juntos cuando "Sugar Town" comenzó a escucharse. Les sonreí con inocencia y canté balanceándome de un pie al otro, como niña buena.

Terminando mi canción, Adele subió conmigo sin dejarme bajar del escenario, y en el micrófono gritó.

\- "Levanten sus copas por esta hermosa mujer, que hoy cumple seis años de llegar a este lugar, ¡¡El mejor para pasar la eternidad!!" – Estaba un poco ebria, sus pequeñas orejas de armiño se asomaban al igual que su cola larga y esponjosa. Hubo un grito general de júbilo.

Eligió "Chandelier" de Sía y empezó a cantar. Lo hacía terrible, así que me dejó terminarla mientras ella solo hacía los coros.

Esa canción era difícil, pero impulsada por la cafeína, mi interpretación fue perfecta. Mis amigos subieron a bailar a mi lado. Alex tomaba mis caderas sin acercar mucho su cuerpo a mí. Fingía que era uno de esos bailarines ofrecidos de los performances. Yo sonreí y lo empujé bromeando. 

Mi voz retumbaba en las bocinas del lugar. Llevada por el ambiente ridículo que mis amigos pusieron a mi alrededor, mientras cantaba, hacia ademanes al ritmo de la música, como si estuviéramos en un concierto de verdad. Terminamos la canción cantando codo a codo Adele y yo.

Cuando las luces bajaron, el lugar estaba lleno y se escuchó un aplauso general. Alex me cargó de los hombros para bajarnos del escenario, quedando él arriba. Eché una ojeada al público, Millie estaba ahí con su novio. La salude y me saludó de vuelta. Estaba por sentarme, cuando lo vi. El destello de esos ojos rojos.

El Demonio de la Radio estaba en una mesa relativamente cerca a la mía, con un vaso con algunos hielos y una botella de whiskey. Levantó su vaso hacia mí y le sonreí despreocupada. Aunque esos ojos rojos, me inquietaban un poco.

Alex eligió una canción en la pantalla táctil y una tonada romántica comenzó. Manny y Koi pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras Alex extendía su mano hacia mí, invitándome a sentarme frente a él al pie del pequeño escenario.

Yo ya había pedido un café con leche, y balanceaba la taza en mi mano mientras la canción empezaba. Me costó trabajo reconocerla hasta que Alex empezó a cantar. Era "Baby Come back", de Player. Desde sus asientos, Manny y Koi, hacían los coros en los micrófonos. Era una canción de amor. Aunque Alex y yo nunca tuvimos ese tipo de relación.

Él y yo nos conocimos en un momento de su vida, en el que acababa de tener una ruptura amorosa terrible. Me convertí en su sombra después de verlo poner una pistola en su boca. Lo saqué adelante, y nos hicimos buenos amigos. En algún momento quiso salir conmigo, pero yo me encontraba comprometida con el que después fue mi esposo.

Terminó su canción y todos le aplaudimos. Me puse de pie para ir al baño. Pasé junto a la mesa del Demonio de la Radio, dedicándole una sonrisa breve, sin ningún significado.

En el baño, me miré en el espejo, mi ropa lucía bien. No me veía muy descubierta. Mi maquillaje seguía en su lugar, y mi cabello suelto color miel, caía a ambos lados de mi cara.

Dejé salir un poco mis orejas de Fennec, pero no me sentí cómoda. Volví a ocultarlas y salí del baño.

El demonio de ojos rojos me esperaba afuera.

\- Es usted una caja de sorpresas, mi bella dama. – Su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes eran una combinación perfecta para dejarme sin palabras.

-Señor Demonio de...-

\- Alastor, dulzura, llámame Alastor. – me interrumpió, ofreciendo su mano para guiarme entre las mesas.

Dudé.

\- Alastor, no creo que debería estar bebiendo después de lo que le pasó el día de hoy. -Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

\- Me encuentro en perfecto estado, gracias a usted. Permítame invitarle un trago, ¿Qué estaba usted tomando allá con sus amigos? – Me sentó en su mesa y esperó mi respuesta.

\- Café americano. – Alastor levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Solo café? – Asentí.

Con un ademán elegante, llamó al mesero y pidió mi café. Se sentó frente a mí. Yo trataba de no verlo a los ojos, porque seguramente dejaría de poner atención a todo lo demás.

Mi café llegó y Alastor se sirvió más whiskey.

\- Tengo mucho que agradecerle señorita... ¿Monique? – No me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. Lowell lo había dicho fuerte y claro frente a él esta mañana en el hospital.

\- Es mi trabajo, Alastor, no hay nada que agradecer. – tomé un gran trago a mi café para poder terminármelo y salir de ahí. Al fondo, Adele me hacía señas preguntando si estaba bien.

\- Tiene usted un verdadero don, alargó su mano sobre la mesa y tomó una de las mías. – Sentí un escalofrío de advertencia. Tomé otro trago grande a mi café.

\- Me gustaría agradecerle apropiadamente, invitándola a cenar. ¿Le parece bien, mañana en la noche? – En ese momento estaba distraída por las caras que hacía Adele al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

\- Si, gracias. -Dije distraídamente mientras cortaba el contacto visual con Adele.

-Excelente, la dejaré ir con sus amigos en seguida, solo respóndame una cosa. ¿Qué hace una chica buena, que no fuma ni bebe, y que ayuda a sus atacantes; en el infierno? – Y a continuación una sonrisa amplia cubrió su cara.

Adele se acercó y tomó mi mano. Dijo "Buenas noches" de pasada al Demonio de la Radio y me llevó con ella. Yo estaba muda ante la revelación de que, probablemente me había seguido todo el día.

De regreso en la mesa, todos me interrogaron en seguida. Expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado esa mañana y me puse de pie para cantar otra canción. Les hice la seña de que ellos la escogieran, a lo que se distrajeron buscando una. Me iban a poner una difícil, lo sabía.

La música empezó, era "Oh so Quiet" de Björk, fruncí el ceño, y comencé a cantar. Nuevamente mis amigos subieron a bailar conmigo. Éramos un grupo divertido. En las partes lentas de la canción, Alex bailaba conmigo como si fuera un vals. Mientras yo trataba de no reír. Terminamos la canción y mis amigos me levantaron del suelo, haciendo un ademán de show de los 20's

Nuevamente nos aplaudieron. Alastor al fondo, aplaudía también sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera tan extraña.

Decidimos descansar, mientras otras personas subían al escenario a cantar. Pedí otro expreso. El cansancio de la jornada de ese día empezaba a caer sobre mí. Lo tomé de un trago y seguí la conversación que tenía con Manny. Me recordaba de aquella vez que probaron LSD y me tuvieron cuidándolos por más de 72 horas.

Esa experiencia había sido horrible para mí. Así que no me reí, y solo crucé los brazos. Alex ya estaba un poco alegre, cuando subió a cantar "It's Tearing up my Heart" de Nsync. Como buenos y ridículos amigos que éramos, nos subimos con él a bailar y acompañarlo en los coros. Como buenos tontos, nos sabíamos la coreografía del video de los 90's, y la bailamos juntos. Yo no podía parar de reír.

"If you want me girl, let me know... I am down, on my knees, I can't take it anymore" Alex bailaba en mi dirección, obviamente cantando para mí. Di una vuelta y sin dejar de cantar el coro, lo esquivé y nos acomodamos para el final de la canción.

Nuevamente el publico aplaudió y todos hicimos una reverencia.

\- ¿DanceBaby? - Preguntaron todos, mirándome. Hice una mueca triste.

\- Esta semana tengo el turno de la mañana. -Y dejé caer mis hombros haciendo un puchero.

\- Oh vamos Monique, hoy es tu aniversario, es como el cumpleaños de esta vida. – Alex estaba siendo muy insistente.

Les pedí un segundo y me acerqué a la mesa de Millie. Le explique brevemente que no iba a ir al día siguiente, y que por favor se quedara en mi lugar en la sala de choque. Ella asintió. Ya estaba por irse a casa.

Regresé con ellos. Que me esperaban con miradas de ilusión.

-DanceBaby – dije en voz baja.

-¡DanceBaby! – gritaron ellos. Alex pagó la cuenta y salimos a la acera. Dimos la vuelta a la cuadra y entramos en el establecimiento que se encontraba justo detrás del SingBaby.

El lugar era un bar con una pista de baile muy especial. Además del clásico círculo en el centro, tenía varios caminos por encima de las mesas y en una barra alargada. Podías bailar donde quisieras.

El lugar estaba un poco apagado cuando llegamos. Sonreímos juntos.

\- Toma el tiempo Koi – Dije acomodándome la blusa.

Koi se sentó en una mesa cerca de la pista y el resto nos paramos en el centro.

-Caravan Palace – Dijo Alex en mi oído. Sonreí. En la puerta, Alastor acababa de entrar al lugar. Evidentemente nos estaba siguiendo. Los presentes nos observaron con interés cuando levanté una mano y troné mis dedos.

La canción de Caravan Palace "Lone Digger" empezó, y mi atuendo había cambiado a un vestido pin up azul marino con zapatillas de baile. (alterar la realidad era otro de mis poderes, pero lo usaba muy poco y por diversión). El vestido de Adele también era distinto.

Empezamos a bailar, la canción era del género de Electroswing.

Si hay algo que me guste más que cantar, es bailar. La pista era mi elemento, Y Alex sabía bailar muy bien. Nuestros pasos iban a la par, girábamos sonriendo. Mi vestido se esponjaba con cada vuelta.

La canción dio paso a "Bootty Swing" de Parov Stelar. Alex y yo subimos a la pista de la barra. Coordinando nuestros movimientos.

No sabía donde estaba el Demonio de la Radio, pero sabía que nos observaba. Las personas empezaron a entrar a la pista, y pronto hubo poco espacio para bailar como nos gustaba. Alex fue a la mesa a pedir bebidas y me encontré bailando con Adele y Manny. Alguien tomó mi mano en la multitud, llevándome a ritmo. Sin dejar de ver a Adele, seguí bailando, creyendo que era Alex. Sentí su mano en la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. El contacto físico de ese tipo era algo que Alex nunca hacía, así que volteé, para encontrarme en los brazos de Alastor.

Sonreí despreocupada y le hice un gesto de aprobación, pues llevaba bien el ritmo. Sus ojos carmesíes recorrían mi cuerpo. Y una sonrisa demoniaca estaba impresa en su rostro. Con una última vuelta, la canción terminó. Alastor seguía con su brazo en mi cintura y me acercaba a él, sin dejar de mirarme.

La canción dio lugar a "Love Today" de Mika. Nos separamos. Pero antes, se acercó a mi oído y dijo con voz clara.

-Cada vez estoy más sorprendido, querida – Lo miré a los ojos, con media sonrisa, mientras desvanecía el vestido pinup, quedando nuevamente en mi conjunto color vino, ajustado.

Le di la espalda y fui a la mesa con los chicos. Al verme Koi gritó.

-Les tomó 12 minutos poner el ambiente, cada vez lo hacen mejor. – Sonreímos. Nos encantaba hacer eso a donde íbamos. La fiesta iba con nosotros a todas partes.

Alex me extendió un vaso y quiso verter vodka en él. Pero hice un gesto de desagrado.

-Vamos Monique, con jugo no sabe a alcohol. – Adele sostuvo el vaso mientras yo ponía mala cara.

\- Ya sabes que mañana no vas a trabajar, cerebrito. – Koi tomó el vaso y lo puso en mis manos.

Sabía que beber con ellos era seguro. Así que levanté los hombros y le di un trago. Tenían razón, no sabía a nada. Apuré el vaso completo y acepté otro. Tenía mucha sed.

Entramos de nuevo en la pista de baile. Y nos integramos al ambiente. Mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y me daban mas ganas de reír.

Tomé otros dos vasos y volví a la pista. La música era funk y meneaba mis caderas con mis brazos en el aire. Al abrir los ojos, noté que todo era mas brillante y se movía mucho.

Volví a la mesa, donde solo estaba Koi texteando, probablemente a su novia. Tomé medio vaso de mi bebida. Y seguí bailando ahí. Retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared. Estaba muy mareada ya, y seguí meneando mis caderas contra la pared. O lo que yo creí que era la pared.

Sentí unas manos enguantadas sobre los hombros y en seguida me di la vuelta de un brinco.

Frente a mí, estaba Alastor, había estado bailando contra él. Se veía diferente, y sus ojos brillaban. Sonreí avergonzada y levanté mis manos frente a mí, dando un paso atrás a modo de disculpa. Pero el me tomó de las muñecas acercándose a mí. Levantó mi cara tomándome la barbilla, hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Los míos eran blancos con el iris amarillo paja. Los suyos, eran preciosos. Se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los míos. Yo solo cerré mis ojos, y sentí su calidez.


	4. Afterparty

Pasaron unos 10 segundos y rompió el beso. Supongo que esperaba algo más, pero al mirarme de nuevo, yo solo lo miraba a los ojos. Mis manos estaban detrás de mi cuerpo, y en general daba la imagen de querer irme de ahí. (Aunque no quería.) Alastor soltó mi rostro y se enfrentó a mi ejercito de acompañantes, que lo trajeron a la mesa y entre bromas le dieron una palmada de simpatía en la espalda.

Yo estaba a unos pasos de la mesa, él me veía con un gesto un poco herido.

\- Amigo de ojos rojos, no te lo tomes personal. Solo eres la víctima de esta noche, de nuestra villana amiga -Y levantaron los brazos gritando "Asexual Monique" para reírse en grupo.

Yo los veía con las manos en la cintura, con media sonrisa.

Esto siempre pasaba cuando salíamos de fiesta. En todas partes, algún pobre diablo pasaba la noche entera tras de mí solo para encontrarse con la fría barrera de mi desinterés.

Alastor estuvo con nosotros el resto de la noche, mientras Manny y Koi le contaban de los casos más ridículos de chicos que habían querido ligar conmigo. El escuchaba sonriendo y de tanto en tanto, me miraba de reojo, a lo que yo respondía asintiendo y sonriendo.

Alex estaba ebrio y empezó a hablar sin parar.

\- Pero cuando estaba viva, era muy enamoradiza, a cada rato se metía en problemas de amor, además de adicta al sexo. Le conocimos muchos novios que solo la buscaban para eso. – Alastor me miró, en sus ojos un brillo extraño había aparecido. Yo solo levanté mis hombros y sonreí avergonzada.

Koi se paró a mi lado y me puso su brazo sobre los hombros.

\- Esta chica ha sido completamente indiferente al amor y sus derivados, desde que llegó aquí. -

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo extraño. Así que pedí la cuenta y pagué. Salimos de ahí y subimos a mi auto. Alastor iba en el lado del copiloto.

\- ¿Segura que podrás conducir en estas circunstancias, mi bella dama? – Le sonreí haciendo una mueca de autosuficiencia.

-No te preocupes, mi elegante caballero. Llegaremos en una pieza. – Alastor no dijo nada, pero sentí su mirada sobre mí, todo el viaje.

Alex hizo un berrinche a la mitad del camino, argumentando que aún era temprano y la fiesta debía seguir. Apenas eran las dos de la mañana. Nos estacionamos en mi garaje y les abrí la puerta a todos para que entraran.

Los chicos subieron rápido al elevador, y Adele esperó conmigo para no dejarme sola con el Demonio de la Radio. Al llegar a mi piso, pasé la tarjeta por la cerradura y les abrí.

Los chicos de inmediato se lanzaron sobre las consolas de video, y discutieron un momento sobre el juego que elegirían.

Alastor miraba el lugar con mucho interés. Sonriendo todo el tiempo. Adele me ayudó a servir sendos vasos de agua mineral, mientras yo preparaba sándwiches a toda velocidad y los cortaba en triángulos. Alastor ayudó a cortarlos y a acomodarlos en los platos.

Les llevé la comida, ya habían secuestrado a Adele para que jugara con ellos Mario Kart.

Volví con Alastor a la cocina y los miramos desde la barra.

Le ofrecí un vaso de agua mineral, que aceptó con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta, recargándome de espaldas en la barra, quedando de frente a él. Se acercó, sus ojos rojos eran demasiado profundos. Debo haber hecho alguna mueca especial, porque él se acercó despacio y yo cerré mis ojos.

Volvió a besarme.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar de nuevo los suyos, muy cerca. Le sonreí. Había algo en él que me hacía sentir inquieta.

\- ¿Pasarás la noche aquí? -Pregunté sin malicia.

El Demonio de la Radio me observo, levantando una ceja. Entendí en seguida y levanté las manos frente a mí, aclarando.

-Ellos van a quedarse también. – Y señalé en su dirección. Todos se habían quitado sus zapatos y los habían alineado fuera del tapete. Señal de que esto iba para largo.

Tragué saliva y lo miré con el rabillo del ojo. Un dejo de decepción cruzó por su rostro.

Un desagradable sabor me había quedado después del licor. Necesitaba algo para mejorar esa sensación. Indiqué a Alastor que saliéramos a la terraza a conversar, mientras el equipo de locos vociferaba a la pantalla.

Llevé un par de copas y un vino dulce. Alastor pareció sorprendido.

\- Así que si bebes alcohol después de todo. – Su voz era simplemente un manjar. Le sonreí y agregué.

\- No podría invitar al Demonio de la Radio a mi terraza y ofrecerle una bebida energética. – Abrí la botella con cuidado y serví en nuestras copas.

Le alcancé la suya, que recibió con la gracia de un caballero. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre nosotros.

\- Así que, quemaduras de tercer grado. - Mi voz volvía a sonarme lejana, por el alcohol. Alastor emitió una risa profunda.

\- Si, una mala manera de empezar la semana. Creo que es el peor dolor que he experimentado – Lo miré mientras tomaba un trago a mi copa. Esta conversación estaba yendo mas allá de lo extraño.

\- ¿Cómo es que...? – Su mirada brillante de inmediato se fijó sobre mis labios.

\- ¿Cómo es que un profesional, terminó en una situación de ese tipo? – Su sonrisa de maníaco apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

\- Eso pasa cuando alguien activa una granada de fragmentación en un espacio cerrado. – Tomó un trago largo a su copa y me la extendió para que la llenara de nuevo.

Aquella conversación escalaba demasiado rápido. Pensé en otro tema de conversación, pero Adele nos interrumpió.

-Monique, ya no puedo más, solo te aviso que ocuparé tu cuarto de visitas. – Miró a Alastor. -Hasta luego RadioDemon. - Alastor seguía sonriendo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

Entramos, los chicos seguían prendidos de la televisión.

-Será mejor que elijas donde vas a dormir, antes de que se percaten de que la habitación de invitados ya está ocupada. –

-Todo esto es muy extraño para mí, querida. Las costumbres de tu tribu me intrigan. – sus palabras eran muy formales, creía que ya nadie hablaba de esa forma.

-Monique, ¿Dónde está Adele? – Preguntó Manny. Eché una mirada a Alastor y le sonreí guiñándole un ojo.

\- Adele duerme con los peces – Contesté. Ví que Alastor hizo una mueca de extrañeza. Cuando los tres se echaron sobre mí, esquivándome y entrando a mi habitación.

Cerraron la puerta, y unos diez segundos después, abrieron de nuevo, me arrojaron mi pijama y un preservativo.

Adentro se escuchaba como se peleaban por las mantas.

Avancé hacia la sala, y Alastor me observó limpiar el lugar religiosamente y poner la cafetera a trabajar. Debían ser las 6 y media de la mañana. Alastor se veía cansado.

-Deberías acostarte en el diván de la biblioteca. Ahí se está cómodo. – Alastor me siguió hasta la habitación, y miró alrededor.

-Muchos libros para 6 años – Le extendí la manta que usaba para cubrirme cuando iba a leer ahí de madrugada.

\- ¿No piensas dormir? - Su voz era suave, y se había acomodado en el diván haciendome un espacio.

\- Tentador – Dije sin pensar. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa que no pude descifrar.

Me tomó de la mano y me sentó junto a él. Subí mis piernas al diván, quedando acostada a su lado. Nos miramos. El recorrió la línea de mi mentón con una mano enguantada, hasta sujetar mi barbilla. Puse mis manos en su pecho, y el puso una sobre mi cintura. Estábamos cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos. Y nada pasó. Esperé el toque de esos labios, que no llegaba. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Y me encontré con los suyos cerrados.

Estaba dormido.

Me zafé con cuidado de su agarre y lo cubrí con la manta. Tuve la curiosidad repentina de tocar sus orejas, pero algo me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Salí de la habitación y me cambié de ropa. Sujeté mi cabello en una coleta alta. Y liberé mis orejas y cola. Observé el amanecer desde la terraza, con un café en las manos.


	5. Bloody Morning

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, sentí un pequeño jalón en mi oreja. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Alex. Lucía terrible.

-Los chicos ya se fueron, ¿Dónde está el rarito ese? -Me incorporé con mucha pesadez, y corregí.

\- Alastor está en la biblioteca. -Alex hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Lo llamas por su nombre? Es el Demonio de la Radio, Monique, no le agarres cariño. – Su voz era tranquila, si no conocías a Alex. Estaba celoso.

\- Alastor me besó 3 veces anoche, fue grandioso.– Estaba de humor para hacerlo enfadar por haberme hecho perder el turno de esta mañana.

-Que bueno que no te besó 4 veces, porque ya con eso te prendes. - Dijo, intentando repeler mi ataque. Me reí.

\- El número es seis, mi estimado felino. Con seis, me habría arrojado en sus brazos, le habría arrancado los pantalones y le habría rogado de rodillas. – Alex se debatía entre seguir o no seguir esa conversación para escucharme decir guarradas, aunque no fueran sobre él.

Alastor salió de la biblioteca en ese momento y Alex me echó una mirada que me hizo reír. Se acercó a nosotros y me observó por unos segundos, estudiando mi cuerpo en pijama, que consistía en una playera y un short muy corto. Mis orejas y cola continuaban expuestas.

\- Buenos días, Alastor. ¿Café? – Alex lo había llamado por su nombre y esperaba su respuesta. Se alegró al recibir una negativa.

-Debo ir a hacer unos arreglos para nuestro encuentro de esta noche. – Y diciendo esto, tomó mi mano y la besó.

Alex miró en otra dirección y yo seguí a Alastor para abrirle la puerta hacia la calle. Salimos al pasillo y pedimos el elevador. Que se abrió sin hacer ruido. Entramos. Yo seguía en pijama y comenzaba a sentirme incómoda.

Estaba por decir algo inteligente, cuando sentí que tomó mis manos y juntándolas al frente, presionó sus labios contra los míos en un beso suave.

Hizo una pausa, en la que cruzamos miradas y volvió a hacerlo dos veces. El elevador se abrió y salimos hacia el recibidor del edificio. Le abrí la puerta a la calle y me dijo con su voz tan particular.

"Hasta esta noche, querida. Ya llevo tres, me faltan tres" – y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me quedé ahí, con una extraña punzada en la boca del estómago.

Subí de nuevo a mi apartamento justo para responder una llamada de teléfono. Era Millie. "Enciende el televisor" dijo rápido y colgó.

Miré a Alex, que en seguida se acercó, alarmado por la expresión en mi rostro y prendimos la televisión en el canal de noticias. Se veía la entrada del hospital, había muchos heridos en el suelo, y marcas de disparos en las ventanas.

Corrimos a toda velocidad las diez cuadras que me separaban del hospital. Le rogué a Alex que no fuera conmigo, por su seguridad. Pero insistió. Entramos corriendo por la puerta de urgencias, y presencié el horror.

Varios compañeros estaban sobre las camillas de choque, con heridas graves. En seguida me lancé sobre ellos y ayudé a los mas graves primero.

Tres horas más tarde, terminaba de cerrar las heridas de una de las enfermeras nuevas. Me senté. Todos estaban a salvo.

Millie se acercó a mí, y me extendió una taza de café. Estábamos exhaustas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – La miré, temblaba como una hoja.

Millie había llegado al infierno por ayudar a morir a un par de pacientes terminales que se lo habían rogado.

\- Yo estuve todo el tiempo aquí. Solo escuché los disparos. Dicen que estuvieron buscando algo en la sala general de urgencias, o a alguien. – La abracé y miramos el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

La indignación de los medios era tremenda. Incluso durante los exterminios, los ángeles no se acercaban a los hospitales. Esto era un acto sin precedentes.

Volví a casa y me di un baño. Estaba realmente cansada.

Al salir de la ducha, entré a la biblioteca, quería investigar un poco mas en internet. Mi portátil estaba ahí.

Al entrar, me senté en el diván. De inmediato comencé a sentirme muy cansada. Me acosté y percibí el olor de Alastor. En el sillón y en la manta suave con la que lo había cubierto hacía solo unas horas. Me cubrí con ella y caí en un sueño profundo.

Hacía mucho calor, y no podía abrir mis ojos. Escuchaba su voz flotando a mi alrededor.

"Monique, estas deliciosa" 

La voz del demonio de la radio, estimulaba todos mis sentidos. Flotaba en medio de una habitación a oscuras. Una mano enguantada surgió de la nada, y recorrió mi espalda despacio, me estremecí con el toque de la tela de sus guantes. Otra mano surgió de la oscuridad, y recorrió mi pecho, del cuello a mi vientre. Estaba desnuda. En mi oído escuché de nuevo esa voz, cargada de estática. 

"Simplemente deliciosa" 

Sentí sus besos en el cuello, mientras las manos enguantadas separaban mis muslos. Algo presionaba entre ellos, intentando entrar. Sentí una punzada de placer en ese punto, y se me escapó un gemido. 

Desperté sudando, había sido un sueño.

Miré el reloj. Las ocho. Me quedaba una hora para arreglarme. Me levanté y eché a un lado la manta responsable de aquel sueño. Tenía seis años de haber llegado a este lugar. Seis años de conocer demonios realmente atractivos, de recibir todo tipo de propuestas sin sentir siquiera un poco de interés. Y ahora llegaba este Demonio que, a todas luces era exactamente lo opuesto a mí, y en un solo día, había vuelto mi cuerpo y mi consciencia contra mí.

Suspiré y entré en mi habitación. La cama estaba deshecha, y mis almohadas desacomodadas y en el suelo. Suspiré de nuevo. Necesitaba comprar un apartamento con más recámaras para visitas.

Entré al vestidor. En otra situación, habría usado un conjunto de colegiala de Grease, para desalentar al prospecto. Pero, contra mi buen juicio, tomé un vestido negro, corto hasta arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes. Y unas zapatillas de tacón alto

Peiné mi cabello en un moño recogido y me puse un collar con cuentas brillantes y aretes a juego. Mi maquillaje era discreto. Caminé de un lado al otro del pasillo, recordando como caminar como supermodelo a bordo de este tipo de zapatilla. Me reí. Estaba haciendo demasiado ruido por esto. Alastor era un caballero, no intentaría nada mas que llevarme a cenar para agradecerme haber salvado su vida.

Intentaba convencerme de esto último, cuando sonó el timbre de la calle.

\- ¿Diga? – Estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Buenas noches, señorita. He venido a la hora acordada. – Su voz se escuchaba bien hasta por el teléfono.

\- En seguida bajo. – Quería ignorarlo, pero en mi pecho crecía una urgencia que hace años no experimentaba.


	6. The Date

Alastor esperaba en la acera, vestido con una levita color vino y una camisa negra debajo, pantalones y zapatos negros. Sin querer, habíamos combinado nuestros atuendos. Sonreí.

-Dame un segundo en lo que saco el auto. – Buscaba en mi pequeño bolso, la llave.

-No es necesario, querida. Esta vez manejo yo. – Dio un paso atrás. Un jaguar descapotable color azul marino, estaba estacionado detrás de el. Sonreí.

Subimos al auto y lo observé de reojo todo el viaje. No dijo absolutamente nada los primeros diez minutos. Solo se recargaba en la puerta del conductor, con su brazo extendido sujetando el volante. Su cabello rojo se movía con el viento.

Debe haberse percatado de que lo observaba embelesada, por que sujetó el volante con la otra mano, y extendió la otra hacia mí. Tomó mi mano y aceleró un poco.

Para entonces yo sentía que la cara me ardía de rubor. Tenía que controlarme o esta velada iba a terminar en algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir mañana.

Llegamos a un restaurante en la zona más alta de la ciudad. Que tenía un pequeño bosque de árboles rojizos a su alrededor. Se estacionó, bajó del auto y le dio la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar.

-Querida, te ves preciosa. – Su voz, nuevamente eclipsó mis sentidos. Apenas había puesto un pie sobre el terreno pedregoso, pero esto último me distrajo y perdí el equilibrio. Alastor me estrechó en su pecho, para evitar que hiciera mi primera escena ridícula de la noche.

\- Mala elección de zapatos. – Me disculpé, separando mi cuerpo del suyo.

\- Debo diferir, dulzura. Me parecen simplemente perfectos para esta noche. – Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Estaba a punto de perder el control de mis expresiones faciales, cuando me levantó en sus brazos, para librar el estacionamiento y depositarme de pie sobre el camino de madera que llevaba al restaurante.

Me ofreció su brazo, para continuar caminando. Supuse que pensaba que no podría caminar con estos zapatos. Pero me adelanté, ignorando su ofrecimiento, demostrando mi andar de supermodelo, que había practicado en casa.

El Demonio de la Radio disfrutaba este juego. Y caminaba un paso detrás de mí. Sentía su mirada ardiente en la espalda.

El restaurante era elegante y estaba a la mitad de su capacidad aquella noche. La recepcionista se veía a todas luces, preocupada. Y miraba con nerviosismo la lista de reservaciones.

\- Buenas noches, Señor Radio Demon. Su mesa esta lista. – Y caminó con la espalda muy tensa, frente a nosotros. Le sonreí a Alastor, que levantó los hombros, por toda respuesta.

La mesa estaba casi al fondo, en un reservado, que tenía una galería con vista a la ciudad. Me detuve en el barandal de madera, echando un vistazo al paisaje.

\- Ciudad Pentagrama es preciosa. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan cómoda viviendo en el infierno. –

Se hizo un silencio breve. En el que observamos juntos el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad.

Detrás de nosotros, el servicio acababa de dejar una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas. Nos acercamos a la mesa y tomamos asiento, uno frente al otro.

\- Así que, además de virtuosa, sin vicios, y con un extraño comportamiento solidario... ¿Cómo es que una chica como tú, llego el infierno? – Yo ya había sonreído desde la primera cualidad mencionada. Tomé la copa de vino y tomé un pequeño sorbo. Hice una pequeña mueca, era algo fuerte.

\- Todas las historias de los médicos de este lugar, tiene un componente similar. – Hice una pausa para elegir las palabras con cuidado.

\- Empatía postmodernista – levanté la ceja, pensando si habían sido las palabras correctas. Mi interlocutor no había comprendido, y recordé que, según los datos en la web, había muerto alrededor de 1930. Le dediqué una breve mirada de indulgencia y me apresuré a aclarar.

\- La mayoría de nosotros atentamos contra la vida, de una forma u otra. En mi caso, para evitar el sufrimiento a una mujer que no quería o las circunstancias no eran propicias para que fuera madre. – Hice una pausa. Alastor me miraba impasible. Continué.

\- En el tiempo en el que yo viví, muchas personas a mi alrededor, no pertenecían a alguna agrupación religiosa, ya que estas instituciones se corrompieron, llegando a extremos espantosos, de abuso de menores y desviación de recursos. – tomé aire y terminé mi monólogo con una frase. - Supongo que mi falta de fe, y mis acciones contra la vida, me trajeron aquí. –

Tomé otro trago de vino. Esta vez uno mas grande. Mientras esperaba la reacción del demonio de la radio. Él le daba vueltas a su copa sobre la mesa.

El silencio se prolongó, así que me apresuré a iniciar otro tema de conversación. Pero el me interrumpió.

\- No creo que quieras desperdiciar tiempo de esta velada, hablando sobre algo que se puede encontrar en las redes de información digital. – Abrí la boca. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sus razones para haber llegado aquí. Sonreí y me recargué de nuevo en la silla.

La comida llegó. Dos sendos trozos de carne violeta estaban en un plato, junto a una pequeña plancha caliente bajo la cual, habían colocado una flama.

\- Es venison, Monique. ¿Qué término? – Reprimí la sonrisa al darme cuenta que Alastor comía la carne del animal cuyas características portaba.

\- Casi crudo – Dije, mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo. El me sonrió de vuelta, y sus ojos se encendieron por un momento.

El cocinero preparó nuestra carne y la sirvió frente a nosotros. La carne era suave y jugosa, comimos despacio con una mirada de complicidad. La conversación giró sobre mis amigos. Y le conté a Alastor, brevemente cada historia. Y algunas anécdotas en vida, que lo hicieron reír. Pareció muy interesado en los detalles de mi vida, mi matrimonio y mi desempeño como madre y profesional

Cuando abrimos la segunda botella de vino, me miró fijamente y tomó mi mano.

-Entonces, ¿"Asexual Monique"? – Mi expresión facial debe haberse crispado, porque Alastor sonrió complacido.

Me había acorralado. Era el tema de conversación que temía tocar. Sonreí nerviosa. Intenté liberar mi mano de la suya, pero el me tenía bien sujetada.

Afortunadamente, había bebido lo suficiente como para aceptar el desafío de hablar del tema con este desconocido.

\- La intimidad es un problema, Alastor. Casi todos los problemas de mi vida tuvieron relación con ella, o se agravaron por su presencia. Al llegar aquí, trabajé en bloquear esa parte de mí. – Tomé el resto de mi copa de vino. Y agregué.

\- Y ha sido liberador – Alastor soltó mi mano, y sus ojos miraron en otra dirección.

\- Pero no es algo que descarte por completo – Mi voz había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Pero yo no había ordenado que se dijeran. Me quedé helada mientras los ojos del Demonio de la Radio se posaban sobre mí nuevamente y se encendían al tiempo que decía.

\- Eso, querida, sí que es alentador. – su voz era casi un ronroneo. Me revolví incomoda en el asiento. Tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Alrededor de la una sugerí a Alastor que nos fuéramos, pues tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. El asintió y se retiró un momento, a pagar la cuenta supongo. Inhalé profundo y exhalé emitiendo un gruñido leve, mientras me cubría la cara con las manos.

Observé la ciudad. Mis expectativas de esta cena, ya se habían cumplido. Sabía que no debía aventurarme más lejos. Lo sabía.

El demonio de la radio, regresó con una botella cerrada en las manos. La miré con curiosidad.

\- Por si acaso – Y levantó sus hombros, haciéndose el inocente.

De regreso al auto, me levantó nuevamente en sus brazos, solo que, en esta ocasión, yo coloqué los míos alrededor de su cuello. Mi intención era ayudarle a cargar mi peso, pero, parecía que estaba destinada a ser malinterpretada por ese demonio. Pues en seguida cruzó sus ojos con los míos, y me besó.

Fue un beso rápido. Esperaba que se esfumara la atmósfera romántica en seguida. Pero él tenía que decir algo más.

\- Ya son cuatro, faltan dos. – En seguida, un rubor intenso cubrió mi cara, haciendo que Alastor sonriera con malicia.

\- Me bajó y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar. Subí al auto y junté mis piernas. Mis rodillas temblaban.

Algo en mi cabeza me decía, a modo de burla, que juntar así las piernas no me iba a proteger de nada.

Encendió el auto y salimos del estacionamiento, hacia la carretera de vuelta a la ciudad. Nuevamente tomó mi mano, pero en esta ocasión la colocó en su regazo, haciendo que me acercara mucho el. El asiento era continuo, así que, cuando llegué a él, quedé justo en medio frente al espejo retrovisor. Lo miré, sonreía para sí.

Encendí la radio, intentando distraerme de su cercanía. La tonada era una canción de Michael Bublé. Alastor comenzó a tararear. Respiré hondo, al parecer estaba a salvo por unos minutos.

Alastor extendió sus manos hacia mis piernas, separándolas. Yo dí un respingo y sentí como la sangre de mi cuerpo subía hasta mi cara.

Cerré los ojos y esperé. Alastor emitió una risa suave.

La palanca de velocidades estaba frente a mí, casi entre mis rodillas. Alastor solo quería cambiar la velocidad.

Me reí, aun nerviosa. Mi mente estaba saliéndose de control.

Nos acercamos al mi edificio, mi pecho estallaba por la expectación, cuando noté que las luces de mi piso estaban encendidas. Yo siempre apagaba todo religiosamente, y nadie tenía mi llave. Alastor se detuvo en la acera, y las luces se apagaron. Me estremecí.

\- ¿Sucede algo, querida? -Su voz era nuevamente un ronroneo. Estaba intentando que lo invitara a pasar.

-Hay alguien en mi casa. – Alastor de inmediato cambió su expresión y me pidió mi llave, insistí en subir con él.

Subimos sigilosamente las escaleras. Y deslicé con cuidado la tarjeta en la cerradura. Esta no había sido forzada. Adentro, todo estaba en tinieblas. Dejé salir mis orejas y cola. Necesitaba todos mis sentidos para encontrar al intruso.

La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta de par en par. Le hice una seña a Alastor, quien de inmediato se separó de mi para buscar en la habitación principal.

Giré hacia la cocina cuando algo pesado me derribó. Las luces se encendieron y pude verlo. Era una especie de ave, grande, alta, con delgadas líneas negras debajo de sus ojos, se apoyaba en mi abdomen, podía sentir sus garras rascando mi piel a través de la tela. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, eran grandes y amarillos. Los tres segundos que duró esto, pasaron demasiado lento.

El bastón de Alastor, atestó un golpe lateral a la cabeza del ave. Esta se contrajo, intentando alzar el vuelo en el reducido espacio. Sentí sus enormes garras clavándose en mi abdomen. Un segundo golpe, esta vez en su tórax, me lo quitó de encima.

Me puse de pie de un brinco, y seguimos al ave, que se acercaba a la ventana. La sujeté de las plumas de su cola, que eran largas y grises, pero sentí las fuerzas abandonar mi cuerpo.

Finalmente la solté y la vimos volar y sumergirse entre los edificios.

\- ¡Monique! – El grito de Alastor me sobresaltó. En su cara estaba dibujado el horror.

Algo caliente y húmedo bajaba por mis piernas. Sangre.

\- Oh, mierda – dije, mientras palpaba mi abdomen en busca de la herida.

\- Monique, debemos llevarte al hospital. – La voz cargada de estática acariciaba mis sentidos, mientras la sangre brotaba con mucha rapidez, de los 3 agujeros en mi abdomen.

\- Alastor, espera. – Mi voz se escuchaba lejana, coloqué ambas manos sobre mis heridas y me concentré en la carne desgarrada y la sangre en el piso.

Un dolor indescriptible brotaba de la herida, mientras se cerraba. Era tanto que iba cerrando poco a poco mi campo de visión. Finalmente sentí el golpe seco en mi cabeza, cuando caí al suelo.


	7. One With You

Abrí los ojos escuchando el ruido familiar y acogedor de un monitor de signos vitales. Estaba en una camilla, con la bata típica de paciente, y una bolsa de sangre conectada por un tubo de plástico a una de mis venas.

Lowell estaba ahí, se había acercado para comprobar que la sangre siguiera pasando. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Menuda noche que pasaste. – Dejó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos, sobre la mesa frente a la cama y se acercó a revisar mis pupilas y a sentir mi pulso.

\- Lowell, ¿Donde esta... - El colocó mi mano sobre mi pecho y recogió la carpeta. Sonrió misterioso.

\- El Demonio de la Radio te trajo aquí en estado de choque, no nos dio ninguna explicación, y se esfumó. – Se rascó el rabillo del ojo. – Por las marcas en el vestido que traías, supusimos que te había hecho daño. – Suspiró

\- El no... no me haría daño, Lowell. – Sonreí un segundo.

\- Debes tener mas cuidado, Monique, recuerda que esto es el infierno, y que usar el poder de curación en uno mismo, es doloroso. – Me dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos, aún me sentía cansada.

A decir de lo que me acababa de contar Lowell, había alcanzado a cerrar mis heridas antes de perder el conocimiento.

Bajé las sabanas y levanté mi bata. La piel de mi abdomen era lisa, sin cicatrices.

\- Es un alivio verte recuperada, querida. – Alastor se había materializado en la habitación.

Cubrí rápidamente mi cuerpo y le extendí una mano.

Se acercó en seguida y la tomó, cubriéndola con su otra mano.

\- Muchas gracias Alastor, ahora tu salvaste mi vida. Estamos a mano. Puedes volver a tu vida normal. – En los ojos de Alastor, se asomó una pizca de decepción.

\- Querida, tu salvaste tu propia vida. Mi deuda no está saldada. – Besó mi mano, y se sentó junto a mí, de frente.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien. – Se acercó y nuevamente depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios.

\- Te falta uno, dije bromeando. – Alastor emitió una risa leve. Se acercó de nuevo.

\- Una cama de hospital es un lugar extraño para hacer esto. – Sentí el rubor subir a mi cara. – Pero supongo que, siendo médico, no será tan extraño para ti. –

Estaba por besarme, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Yo sujeté a Alastor de la frente empujándolo hacia atrás. Cayó sentado sobre el sillón.

Eran mis amigos. Manny y Alex miraron a Alastor y se acercaron con la intención de hacerle daño. Me puse de pie de un brinco, para separarlos, pero mis piernas seguían débiles y perdí el equilibrio. Alastor se adelantó y me sujetó por detrás, poniéndome de pie de nuevo.

Expliqué lo que había pasado, omitiendo los detalles de la cena. El ambiente había vuelto a ser tranquilo. Nos sentamos en los sillones alargados para visitas que estaban en la habitación. Alastor estaba a mi lado, me sujetaba de la cintura en un gesto protector y tomaba una de mis manos. Alex se veía visiblemente incómodo, pero no podía dejar de ser Alex, así que dijo sin rodeos.

\- Entonces, ¿Nuestra virtuosa Monique ha perdido su virginidad infernal? – Me miraba con su cara de bastardo, sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto, amigo mío. – Contesté. - Seis veces, antes de que todo esto pasara. – Y señalé la bolsa de sangre colgada del tripié.

-Ahh, ya veo. De nuevo adicta, y sin posibilidad de rehabilitación. – Respondió mordaz.

\- Y habría seguido, Alex. Todavía hay algunos lugares virtuosos en mí, que requieren atención. Diciendo esto, tomé la mano de Alastor y la puse sobre mis piernas.

El silencio se hizo palpable por 15 segundos, hasta que Alex y yo nos empezamos a reír. El se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, acariciando juguetonamente mi cabeza.

\- ¡Que boba eres! Ni tu te crees que algo así pueda pasar. – Alastor presionó sus dedos contra mi cintura.

Después de un rato, se fueron y volvimos a quedarnos solos. Alastor me miraba en silencio, con una sonrisa apenas asomada. Yo tomaba café en ese momento, y lo miré por encima de la taza.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Alastor? – Coloqué la taza en la mesita del centro.

\- No quieres saber lo que cruza por mi mente, preciosa. – Su voz era una delicia, sobre todo diciendo algo como eso.

\- Ya veo. Que contrariedad. – imitaba su forma de hablar, mientras me acercaba a donde estaba sentado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Me paré frente a él. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de paciente. No era precisamente la prenda mas sexy.

Me senté en su regazo, de frente a él, acomodando mis piernas a los lados de su cuerpo. El en seguida me sostuvo de la cintura, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Debajo de la bata, estaba completamente desnuda. Quise desabrochar su pantalón, pero me detuvo.

\- No me gustaría que tu primera vez... en este cuerpo, fuera tan poco romántica, querida. – Y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Sonreí con malicia y me senté a su lado, observando las últimas gotas de sangre caer de la bolsita hacia el tubo de plástico conectado a mi brazo.

\- Y con esta, son 8 bolsas – dije, echando una mirada a mis hojas de calculo de soluciones y medicamentos. -Era mucha sangre. Mi departamento debe estar hecho un asco. –

Alastor se adelantó a tomar de mi taza de café. Pensé en protestar, pero tenía una mueca traviesa en su rostro y solo le sonreí.

-Tu departamento está limpio, lo hice personalmente. Aunque el tapete de la sala tuvo que ser reemplazado. – Tomó otro trago de café. – Espero que esas ocho bolsas sean suficiente, para que pueda devorarte sin restricciones. –

Entre mis piernas, sentí una pequeña punzada de deseo. Pensé en intentar convencerlo, pero entró una enfermera a retirarme el catéter.

\- ¿Puedo irme a casa Leila?, ya sabes que vivo cerca, cualquier cosa vendré en seguida. – Mi compañera asintió.

Me puse de pie, mis piernas tenían mas fuerza que esta mañana. Dejé a Alastor terminando mi café y salí de la habitación con mi bata de paciente, escabulléndome hasta llegar a la sala de descanso de urgencias, donde me di una ducha de 2 minutos y me coloqué unos scrubs limpios. En mi casillero tenía mis zapatos cómodos que usaba cuando mis piernas ya no podían más.

Me miré en el espejo. Solo tenía un poco de palidez en los labios. Pero del resto me veía bien.

Afuera Alastor me esperaba, no se como había dado conmigo. Me echó un vistazo rápido. Haciendo una mueca de aprobación a mi aspecto.

\- Como el día en que te conocí. – Le sonreí y me colgué de su brazo, como una colegiala enamorada.

En el estacionamiento estaba su auto. Nuevamente me abrió la puerta para subir.

\- Llévame a casa, necesito dormir en mi cama. – Me recosté en el asiento, y cerré los ojos.

En algún punto, sentí que ya habíamos conducido mas de 10 manzanas. Me incorporé sin reconocer el camino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté un poco asustada.

\- A mi piso, no podemos volver al tuyo en unos días, volverán por ti. – Me estremecí, recordando el dolor en mi abdomen y el peso del intruso sobre él.

El departamento de Alastor, estaba en un edificio de aspecto antiguo y pintoresco. La reja del garaje era de herrería garigoleada. Totalmente opuesto al mío, en donde todo tendía a ser moderno y minimalista.

El picaporte era antiguo también, con una pequeña palanquita para presionar y empujar.

Adentro, todo olía a él, a su chaqueta, al olor que había dejado en mi diván. Aspiré profundo. Sonriendo.

Consistía de dos habitaciones, la principal y la de invitados, una cocina y alacena pequeñas, y una sala de cuero rojo, alrededor de una mesa victoriana para el café. En una esquina se encontraba uno de esos teléfonos antiguos y elegantes. En la otra esquina, un fonógrafo, y nada más de tecnología.

Fui a sentarme en la sala de cuero, que en seguida adoptó mis formas, arrullándome.

Cerré los ojos.

El balanceo de mi cuerpo en el aire me despertó. Alastor me cargaba en sus brazos. Entramos a la habitación de visitas, que sorprendentemente tenía todas mis cosas, hasta mis mantas y un peluche raído con el que me gustaba dormir entre mis brazos.

Me acostó, no se había percatado de que estaba despierta. Me miró unos segundos, y acomodó mi cabello lejos de mi cara. Se inclinó sobre mí, y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron por completo al sentir mis manos en su nuca, que tiraban hacia abajo, para prolongar el beso. De su pecho surgió una risa leve. Cuando se rompió el beso, nos miramos. Por un momento, tuve miedo. El se inclinó sobre mí y acarició mi mejilla.

-El hecho de que estés aquí, no te obliga a nada. Si algo va a pasar es porque tu así lo decidas. Mientras tanto, esta es tu casa, preciosa. – Besó nuevamente mi mano, disipando todo mi temor.

Se dio la vuelta, y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Me quité los scrubs en 3 segundos y fui tras él. Antes de que abriera la puerta, mi mano lo detuvo de un brazo. Volteó para encontrarse conmigo en ropa interior.

En seguida, se lanzó sobre mí, buscando mis labios, que se fundieron con los suyos en un beso ardiente. Su lengua exploraba mi boca con avidez, haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, hasta bajar a mi trasero, me cargó para subirme a la cama. Y se separó un momento para verme, mientras se retiraba la levita y la hacía a un lado. Me incorporé para ayudarle a desabrocharse la camisa y los pantalones. Tiré de ellos hacia abajo, y después de su ropa interior hasta liberar su erección. Di un respingo. Era la mas grande que había visto, en esta vida y en la anterior. Tragué saliva.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, dulzura? – Alastor subió a la cama, y me acorraló contra la cabecera. Con sus dedos de demonio, tiró de mi sostén abriéndolo a la mitad, liberando mis pechos. Los tomó suavemente con sus manos. La tela de sus guantes se sentía increíble contra mi piel.

Sus manos descendieron por mi abdomen para tirar de mi ropa interior hasta quitármela. Mi cara debía estar completamente sonrojada, pues Alastor se acercó y sonrió complacido. Separó mis piernas con su cuerpo, recargando la punta contra el vértice entre mis muslos.

Se inclinó y susurró en mi oído.

\- ¿Como debería tomarte? ¿Lento y suave o rápido y duro? – Mi boca se abrió, pero no pude decir nada.

\- Un poco de ambas entonces. – Y de un empujón se hundió en mí, provocando en mi cuerpo una oleada de placer, acompañada de dolor. Arqueé mi espalda, y tensé mi cadera. Tenía décadas sin hacer esto, y ahora recordaba porque me encantaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Alastor me miraba a los ojos, preocupado.

\- Mejor que hace 3 minutos. – Me faltaba un poco el aire, mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño. Sonrió con malicia y me besó de nuevo.

Pasados unos momentos, Alastor comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera. Mi cuerpo respondía ante el suyo, retorciéndose y tratando de atraerlo, enroscando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Era fantástico, cada vez que estaba dentro de mí por completo, sentía una punzada de placer, que iba en aumento.

Mientras tanto, el besaba mi cuello con avidez. Cada vez me embestía más rápido, provocando que el calor de mi cuerpo comenzara a concentrarse en mi pelvis.

Se detuvo y me giró sobre la cama, ahora estaba boca abajo. Tiró de mis caderas hacia él, haciendo que levantara mi trasero. Volvió a hundirse en mi carne, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Estaba a punto. Tiró de mis hombros para incorporarme y quedar mi espalda contra su pecho, sin dejar de penetrarme. El calor en nuestros cuerpos estaba al máximo. Llegué al punto de alivio, mis paredes apretaron a Alastor, haciendo que el llegara también. Mientras terminábamos, sin provocarme dolor, el hundió sus dientes sobre mi hombro derecho. Grité su nombre, mientras el se relamía saboreando mi sangre.

Habíamos cambiado a la habitación de Alastor, y el acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, mientras repartía besos por mi cara.

-Nunca había tenido esto – Dije en voz baja. Alastor se río.

-Ahora me vas a decir que es tu primera vez desde, siempre – Y me abrazó.

-No – lo empujé sonriendo – Esto, los abrazos y cariños después del sexo.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras volvíamos a abrazarnos. Me acurruqué en su pecho, disfrutando el aroma de su cuerpo. El estiró su brazo y nos cubrió con las mantas.


	8. Wake Up, Sweetheart

Nuevamente flotaba en la habitación en tinieblas.

Esta vez estaba sola. Un zumbido constante ambientaba el lugar.

\- ¿Alastor? -Mi voz se escuchaba lejana y apagada. Algo se enredó en mis brazos y piernas, evitando que me moviera. Forcejeé. Seguía sin soltarme. Algo andaba mal. Empezaba a faltarme el aire.

El calor en la habitación aumentaba, no podía mover mis piernas. Quise gritar.

Desperté de un sobresalto, por la ventana ya entraba la luz del mediodía. Seguía desnuda.

Un escalofrío placentero subió por mi espalda, haciendo que me dejara caer en la almohada y jalara aire. Seguía sin poder mover las piernas. Levante las mantas y sonreí. Alastor había decidido despertarme con sexo oral y sujetaba mis piernas con sus brazos, manteniéndolas a los lados de su cabeza. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la humedad de su lengua. Mi cadera se tensaba poco a poco, acercándome al clímax.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Sonreía mientras seguía saboreándome, esos ojos tan perfectos. Sentí mi cuerpo estallar. Regando el calor hacia mis piernas y abdomen. Gemí su nombre despacio.

Se incorporó, elegante y sonriente. Sobre su cuerpo solo usaba la camisa de la noche anterior, desabrochada. Subió a la cama y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

-Buenos días, querida. Estas deliciosa esta mañana. – Se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa. Yo tenía la boca abierta y la cara ardiendo. No pude contestarle, solo estiré mis brazos y coloqué mis manos en su nuca, jalándolo hacia mí, mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en su cabello. Antes de besarme, observó mi cara mientras empujaba su erección entre mis piernas.

-Oh Alastor... - se me escapó.

Procedió a invadir mi boca con su lengua, mientras mitigaba mis gemidos con sus besos. Se detuvo, mirándome con una sonrisa histriónica.

\- ¿Porque te detienes? – Mi voz era aguda, pues Alastor estaba dentro de mí por completo.

\- Oh, querida, solo observo el placer en tu rostro. En algún momento, creí que nunca podría verte así. – Mi expresión de inmediato cambió a una sonrisa de complicidad. Quería mostrárselo todo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y me senté en su regazo, de frente a él. Su cara hizo una breve mueca de placer, cuando volvió a introducirse en mí. Se recargó hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Dejando que lo montara despacio. En mi vientre se reunía nuevamente el calor y la excitación. Estaba acercándome de nuevo al límite. Alastor comenzó a empujar hacia arriba a mi ritmo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Perdidas de placer. Mi espalda se arqueó hacia el frente, mientras los choques eléctricos se distribuían por mi cuerpo. Miré a Alastor, su boca abierta y sus ojos brillantes, indicaban que estaba a punto de alcanzarme.

Lo abracé dejando que volviera a morder mi cuello mientras gruñía y presionaba mis caderas contra las suyas, descargándose en mí.

Estaba agotada. Me dejé caer en las sábanas rojas. Un hilo de sangre caía de la herida que Alastor había dejado. La cubrí con mi mano y tomé aire para soportar el dolor. Cerrarla no me tomó más de 10 segundos.

Alastor se había acostado a mi lado. Acarició mi rostro y peinó mi cabello hacia un lado.

\- Ese poder tuyo es muy especial. No conozco a nadie más que lo tenga. Qué lástima que no puedas usarlo en ti con mucha libertad. – Tocó con sus dedos el lugar donde me había mordido, y su sonrisa se hizo amplia y sombría.

Tragué saliva y me puse de pie. Le di la vuelta a la cama, y entré en el cuarto de baño. Todo era rojo, con acabados en madera. Me acerqué al espejo del lavamanos, y examiné la piel de mi cuello. Alastor me había mordido en el mismo sitio la noche anterior y esta mañana. La piel estaba marcada. Las delgadas líneas violeta formando un círculo, permanecían ahí. Coloqué mi mano sobre ellas y volví a tomar aire. No hubo ningún cambio.

Alastor se paró en el marco de la puerta y yo oculté la marca con mi cabello. Le sonreí nerviosa. En su cara seguía ese gesto de malicia.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y me extendió una mano. Lavó mi cuerpo y cabello con jabón, deteniéndose en mis pechos un rato. Lavó mis muslos y entre ellos, con esmero. Mis rodillas aún temblaban del encuentro en la cama. Una risa suave brotó de su garganta, mientras cerraba el agua y me envolvía en una toalla.

Afuera, sobre la cama, había un vestido color vino de tela a rayas. Cuello alto y botones a los lados en el pecho. Me recordaba a las levitas que había visto a Alastor usar. El se vistió con un tronar de dedos y salió de la habitación.

Debajo del vestido había ropa interior roja, con un liguero incluido. Me reí un momento. Este demonio tenía sus aspiraciones. Me puse el vestido. Entallaba perfecto sobre mi cuerpo. Llegaba hasta mis rodillas y se inflaba un poco por el tul delgado que se encontraba en unas capas de tela suave.

Salí al pasillo, descalza. El preparaba el almuerzo en la cocina, mientras tarareaba una canción. Notó mi presencia en seguida. Y me acerqué para que pudiera observar el vestido. Di una vuelta y terminé con una cómica reverencia.

\- Preciosa, como siempre. – Su voz cargada de estática acariciaba mis oídos.

Se acercó a mí con dos platos de arroz y mariscos. Nos sentamos hombro con hombro en la barra.

La comida estaba deliciosa. La devoré en pocos minutos. El hizo lo propio y terminando me dejó lavar los platos y secarlos, como en casa.

\- Alastor. – Mi demonio de ojos rojos me observaba desde la barra.

\- Muchas gracias, estos días han sido... especiales. – Se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro, levantando mi mentón. Presionó sus labios contra los míos y me rodeó con sus brazos.

\- También lo han sido para mí, querida. – Susurró en mi oído. Un sentimiento de autentica felicidad nació en mi pecho, mientras el Demonio de la Radio me cargaba en sus brazos para llevarme a la sala.

Estábamos por besarnos de nuevo cuando un sonido familiar llegó a mí.

"Hey, hey mama said the way you move, Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you Groove".

Yo ya me había levantado y cantaba la letra como una loca. Mientras buscaba mi celular en la mochila que estaba junto a la puerta. Miré el nombre en la pantalla y volví con Alastor, poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Hey Monique, la virgen de nuestra devoción. – Alex siempre era apropiado. Alastor me miró conteniendo una risita.

\- De su devoción talvez, pero virgen ya no más – Del otro lado de la línea, Alex se rió con ganas.

-Seguro, pequeña. – Usaba su tono burlón. - SingBaby esta noche, ¿Qué dices? Ya pasaron tres días y necesito cantarte algunas cosas. – Sonreí, Alastor había colocado su brazo sobre mis hombros.

\- Seguro Alex, nos vemos a las diez, por que mañana SI voy a trabajar. – Alex río de nuevo y gruñó en desacuerdo. Colgamos.

Salté sobre el regazo de Alastor, tomando su mentón y levantándolo para besarlo de nuevo.

\- Muy bien, Al – Mi demonio personal se rió por lo bajo. 

– ¿Estás listo para ir de fiesta esta noche?


	9. Song For You

Llegamos un poco después de las diez. Tuvimos algunos "contratiempos" tratando de quitarnos las manos de encima.

En la entrada me esperaba Alex, como siempre. Brincó sobre mí y me levantó del suelo. Nos reímos por espacio de dos segundos, lo que le tomó darse cuenta que Alastor estaba frente a nosotros. Su gesto de desagrado no se hizo esperar, pero le extendió la mano para saludar.

El saludo fue breve y cargado de testosterona. Una gota de pena ajena bajó por mi espalda.

\- Me da gusto verte aquí, Alastor, siempre será bienvenido un nuevo integrante a ese variado grupo de AMIGOS. - Llevé mi mano a la frente, esto iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Me apresuré a tomar a Alex del brazo, para llevarlo a la mesa, mientras miraba a Alastor con una sonrisa apenada. Portaba nuevamente su sonrisa histriónica, estaba disfrutando esto.

\- Dude, no lo provoques, es el Demonio de la Radio. – le dije a Alex al oído, y adopte una pose solemne. Nos reímos.

Manny se levantó a saludarme y, levantando mi mano, me hizo dar una vuelta. Llevaba un vestido de mangas largas ajustadas, y escote en V, color vino, hasta la rodilla, de color negro con rayas verticales que hacía juego con el pantalón de Alastor, el cabello suelto con un broche en forma de dial de radio que Alastor me había puesto recién en el coche.

Nos sentamos, pero Alex se adelantó a darme el micrófono. Siempre tenía que abrir yo. Subí al escenario, mis amigos vitorearon, los empleados y algunos presentes que ya nos conocían.

Me incliné en el panel táctil, para elegir. Me reí al presionar la pista. La música empezó y mis amigos gritaron "Nooo" Les sonreí, mientras me balanceaba de una pierna a otra, como la vez anterior.

Era "Andante Andante" de ABBA. De inmediato comencé a mover mis caderas despacio y sensual. En mi mesa se hizo el silencio.

No podía ver a Alastor, por la luz del escenario que me daba de frente. Pero todo el tiempo, miré en dirección a donde él estaba sentado.

La canción terminó conmigo de pie, de lado en una pose soñadora. Me aplaudieron como siempre y di una reverencia cómica, antes de bajar.

Me senté junto a Alastor, que de inmediato enroscó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Alex subió a al escenario y puso Meet me Halfway, estiró su mano para que subiera, pero le hice un ademán de que pediría algo de beber. Adele cantó las partes de voz de mujer. Y les aplaudimos al terminar. El mesero trajo mi café y una botella de whiskey para Alastor. Todos volvieron a la mesa, y tomé un trago a mi taza. Hice un gesto, estaba muy caliente. Alastor se inclinó sobre mí.

\- ¿Porque no pides algo refrescante? – Me extendió su pañuelo suave para limpiar mis labios.

\- Odio el café frío – lo miré a los ojos, mientras presionaba su pañuelo contra mis labios. Sonrió.

\- Talvez un trago entonces – Me ofreció su vaso. Whiskey con hielo. Hice un gesto de incertidumbre. Sonrió y tomó un trago, acercándose a mí, y besándome, mientras pasaba el licor a mi boca.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y tomé con mis manos el cuello de su levita.

\- ¡Hey hey! Cuidado Monique, tienes una virtud que cuidar. Alguien tráigale un vaso propio a esta mujer. – Alastor y yo, nos atragantábamos con el whiskey, reprimiendo una risa. Mientras Alex mascullaba.

Trajeron un vaso para mí, con hielo, y seguí bebiendo whiskey hasta que mi cuerpo se sintió ligero y podía reírme con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Hey, voy yo! – Me levante se un brinco, pidiendo turno para subir al escenario.

Me reía como tonta, mientras buscaba esa canción en específico.

"Hot" de Avril Lavigne comenzó a sonar, y ante el asombro de todos, incluyendo a Alastor, canté mientras bailaba moviendo las caderas y pasando las manos por mi cuerpo.

"And I Will let you do anything... again and again..." Alex me miraba con la boca abierta, pero me interesaba más la reacción de mi demonio favorito.

Extendí una mano a Alastor, quien subió al escenario sonriendo. Me acerqué al él, mientras seguía cantando aquella canción tan cargada de deseo. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. En el ultimo coro, le di la espalda y bailé, pegada a él, mientras terminaba la canción.

El publico estaba encendido, y vitoreó cuando terminé de cantar.

Alastor me miraba con los ojos brillantes y sentía sus dedos presionando mi cintura. Me pare de puntillas y rodé su cuello con mis brazos, lo besé en el escenario durante unos segundos. Y luego bajamos a sentarnos, sin quitarnos las manos de encima.

Alex estaba molesto de verdad. Y lo ví salir junto con Koi. A fumar, seguro.

\- Nuevamente estoy sorprendido – Alastor tomó otro trago de whiskey y acarició mi cabello.

\- Esa canción es... demasiado. Pero también esto lo es. – Y tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus ojos carmesíes se fijaron en los míos, mientras le sonreía como una tonta. Estaba por besarme cuando Alex y Koi nos interrumpieron muy animados.

\- ¡DanceBaby! Ya pagamos la cuenta– Reí para mis adentros. Esta historia se repetía y se repetía. Nunca podía decirles que no.

\- ¡DanceBaby! – dije en voz alta.

Todos se levantaron y salimos a la acera. Alastor y yo aún entrelazábamos nuestras manos. Era muy cálido.

Estuvimos con ellos por espacio de una hora, y nos despedimos. Alex ya se había relajado un poco. Y se despidió de nosotros mientras amenazaba a Alastor para que cuidara de mí. Como un padre sobreprotector.

Al llegar a casa, me desnudó casi en la puerta y me tomó despacio, mientras besaba mi cuerpo. Caímos rendidos un par de horas después. Sus brazos cálidos y fuertes me rodeaban, era realmente feliz.

A las 6am, abrí los ojos. Me incorporé despacio. Alastor dormía junto a mí. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Debía ir a trabajar, así que me mordí los labios y salí de la habitación.

En la habitación de visitas, donde estaban todas mis cosas, tomé un baño y me puse unos scrubs. Preparé un desayuno rápido para mí y dejé una porción en un plato cubierto de plástico adherente y una nota, en la que explicaba que iba a trabajar.

Salí a la calle, y tomé un taxi. La ciudad era preciosa a esa hora.

Mi día estuvo regular. No hubo mucho movimiento en la sala, y tener tiempo libre me hacía pensar en cosas que me hacían sonrojar.

Recordé la noche anterior, cuando mi romántico demonio, me había tomado contra la pared, mientras susurraba en mí oído toda suerte de palabras dulces.

\- Monique... - Me sobresalté. Era Lowell.

\- Llamaron a la torre, vienen dos graves. – Sonreí. Al fin algo de acción.

Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Millie llegó a apoyarnos. Afuera algo andaba mal. La gente gritaba.

Los paramédicos estaban lívidos cuando entraron con un paciente con las dos piernas casi en pedazos. ¿Qué le había pasado a este hombre?

Me apresuré a revisarlo, ignorando la advertencia del paramédico que se había recargado en posición fetal contra la pared. Miraba al vacío. Había visto algo terrible.

Millie había puesto un par de férulas en las piernas del hombre, cuando nuevamente escuchamos gritos en el pasillo.

Lowell abrió la puerta y se quedó helado, mientras daba varios pasos atrás hasta llegar a la pared.

Frente a el, cruzando el umbral de la sala de choque, se alzaba un demonio alto y huesudo de cabellos rojos y astas largas y afiladas de ciervo sobre su cabeza, cubierto de sangre, que sonreía mientras más sangre le escurría de la boca. Los ojos rojos y brillantes, se veían hundidos en sus cuencas oscuras. Y se acercaba al paciente que yo trataba de reanimar.

Me dio un empujón, derribándome en el suelo y se acercó al hombre en la camilla. Arrancó de un tirón sus dos piernas. Y subió a la camilla sonriendo amenazador, mientras clavaba sus dedos en su pecho, separando sus costillas, arrancando una a una. Los alaridos de dolor del hombre eran terribles, su pecho estaba abierto por completo, y poco a poco se fue amainando el sonido de sus gemidos de dolor. El demonio arrancó también sus brazos. Para después tomar su cabeza con una mano y presionarla hasta que tronó bajo su fuerza. Estallando y cubriéndonos a todos de tejido cerebral y trozos de hueso.

Yo estaba apenas un par de pasos, cubierta de sangre, observando al demonio que la noche anterior me había desnudado con tanta ternura, mientras destazaba vivo a ese hombre. MI paciente.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Mi voz temblaba. En los ojos vacíos de Alastor, volvía a aparecer ese brillo que conocía.

\- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡COMO TE ATREVES! – Estaba realmente furiosa. Lo miraba con los puños crispados y mis orejas y cola erizadas. Quiso acercarse a mí, pero lo abofeteé dejándole las heridas de mis garras en la mejilla.

Se detuvo un momento, mientras volvía a la normalidad. Puso una mano en su mejilla, sintiendo los cortes que le había dejado. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras las puertas abatibles.


	10. Baby Come Back

Pasé el resto del día, bebiendo café mientras lloraba en silencio en la sala de descanso. La sangre de Alastor seguía en mis manos.

Millie vino por mí a la hora de salir y me acompañó hasta mi apartamento. Despidiéndose de mí en la puerta.

El lugar estaba impecablemente limpio, como yo acostumbraba. Mi habitación lucía diferente. Mis sabanas y mantas eran rojas, como las de Alastor, y en lugar de mi peluche raído, había uno nuevo con forma de ciervo bebé.

Seguía cubierta de sangre. Así que me di una ducha y tiré toda la ropa ensangrentada a la basura.

Me miré al espejo. Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos, en mi hombro, la marca de los dientes de Alastor seguía en su sitio. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo largo rato. Hasta que el vapor se disipó. Me puse mi pijama de siempre y encendí la televisión, las noticias hablaban de un incidente en un edificio cercano a la casa de Alastor, había mucha sangre en el lugar. No quise mirar, así que encendí el switch y jugué un Zelda hasta que el sueño me venció.

Durante 4 semanas, mi rutina fue la misma. Ir a trabajar, beber café, comer poco, jugar videojuegos y salir cada tercer día al SingBaby con los chicos. Ninguno de ellos mencionó a Alastor, y respetaron mi espacio mientras bebía alcohol hasta olvidar la tristeza, para subir al escenario a cantar con pasión, canciones de desamor. Cada ves que salíamos, nuevamente algún pobre diablo se acercaba poco a poco a mí. Sin embargo, ya no llegaban a intentar besarme o invitarme a salir. Tan pronto como tocaban mi mano o mi hombro. Daban un paso atrás y se despedían rápido.

Esa noche, estando ya en el DanceBaby, me senté en la mesa con Koi, observando al pretendiente de la noche mientras se alejaba.

\- Koi. ¿Alastor nos ha seguido en estos días en que venimos aquí? – No podía encontrar otra explicación al extraño fenómeno que se manifestaba a mi alrededor.

Koi me miró por un segundo y sonrió con indulgencia. Estiró su mano y movió mi cabello a un lado para descubrir mi hombro. Señaló la marca en mi cuello.

-Esa, es una marca de acoplamiento, Monique. Mientras la tengas, no serás de nadie, mas que del demonio que te la puso. – Hizo una pausa, pues del otro lado de la pista, Alex me hacía señas para que bailara con él.

\- Claro, siempre hay un atrevido que no le importaría morir en el intento de cortejar a una demonio marcada. – Koi me miró de reojo, evaluando que tanto había bebido.

\- Monique, hay un extraño rumor en internet, que ha estado dando vueltas desde hace unas tres semanas. Es sobre ti. Y el hombre que destazaron en tu presencia. – Lo miré pasmada.

\- Que tipo de rumor, Koi – Mi voz era pausada y seria.

\- Necesitas leerlo con calma. Te lo estoy enviando a tu correo electrónico. – Estaba por darle las gracias, cuando "Staying Alive" de los Bee Gees empezó. Alex ya estaba sobre mí y me jalaba al centro de la pista para bailar. Bajo el ritmo de la música y el calor del movimiento, olvidé todas mis preocupaciones y dejé que Alex me llevara por la pista. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial.

Después de una hora y media de bailar sin parar, me sentí cansada y me despedí de los chicos.

Subí a mi auto y arranqué cuando alguien se lanzo sobre mi parabrisas. Grité. Era Alex.

\- ¿Me llevas? – Su sonrisa era extraña.

Le abrí la puerta y subió. Estaba nervioso.

A la mitad del camino, bajo la excusa mas boba, insistió en que fuéramos a mi departamento a tomar un café.

Llegamos y encendí las luces. El lugar estaba casi igual que siempre. Con la diferencia de que, había algunas mantas sobre el sillón y una almohada.

Alex me miró con extrañeza. Levanté los hombros y le expliqué que había estado durmiendo ahí las ultimas cuatro semanas, con un control en las manos.

Fui a cambiarme de ropa, mientras el ponía el café. Mi pijama de siempre, con el short ultra corto hizo que Alex tragara su café con dificultad. Empecé a darme cuenta de que iba todo aquello. Sonreí. Estaba de humor para molestar a Alex.

\- Y entonces, ¿Que tal el café? – Alex se atragantó un poco, y asintió, haciendo una señal de aprobación con su mano, mientras un rubor le cubría la cara. Sonreí y me acerqué más. Me senté sobre la barra y lo miré muy de cerca.

\- ¿Que tan rico esta? – Mi voz era suave y casual. Se acercó a mí mientras yo seguía sentada en la barra.

Sus manos seguían sobre la superficie de granito. Y se negaba a hacer contacto visual conmigo.

\- Monique, ¿Ya viste la noticia del hombre que murió en manos de Alastor? – De nuevo, ese tema.

\- No, Koi me envió los datos hace un par de horas. – Alex levantó la cara y tomó mi cintura para bajarme de la barra. Me llevó de la mano al estudio y me sentó frente a la computadora.

\- Es algo que tienes que ver, Monique, es importante. – Y se sentó sonrojado en el diván mirándome de reojo.

Para mí era extraño todo aquello, así que busqué el correo de Koi y entré en el enlace que me había enviado.

El reportaje era detallado, con fotos del hombre y de lo que fue encontrado en su casa.

\- El hombre que Alastor mató, Estaba buscándote, para robar tu poder de curación. Tenía ese artefacto parecido a una cápsula. – Sus palabras sonaban lejanas.

Mis ojos corrían sobre las líneas y las imágenes. Un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia la calle, poniéndome una gabardina ligera y unos zapatos bajos en el camino.

Brinqué dentro del auto y aceleré hasta llegar al hospital. Derrapé en la entrada y corrí hasta el sótano. Briggitte estaba de guardia en la morgue.

-Monique, que haces aquí. – Me miró con extrañeza al ver mi atuendo.

\- Hace cuatro semanas, el día del incidente en choque, había dos pacientes. Dos graves. El otro paciente, el que murió en la ambulancia, ¿Dónde está? – Mi voz era entrecortada por la carrera que acababa de hacer.

Briggitte me miró con detenimiento e hizo una mueca de indulgencia. Seguramente había leído el reportaje, y visto mis fotos pegadas en el estudio del hombre muerto.

Se acercó a una de las puertas del refrigerador, y la abrió.

Era un hombre alto, con caracteres de ave y dos líneas negras alargadas debajo de los ojos, tres orificios profundos en su abdomen, nos daban la explicación de su muerte. Cubrí mi rostro y di dos pasos atrás. Briggitte quiso acercarse, pero ya había corrido fuera del recinto.

Me metí de nuevo en el auto y aceleré hasta parar frente a la casa de Alastor. Las luces estaban apagadas y el auto no estaba. Sentí un escalofrío. Marqué el numero de su casa y no conectó.

Mi respiración era muy agitada, y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Me metí en el auto y lloré con ganas, recargada en el volante. Esperé unas horas, mientras amanecía. No había rastro de él. Se había ido.

En casa me esperaba Alex, que me abrazó en seguida. Lloré en sus brazos hasta que no pude más.

Por primera vez en semanas me acosté en mi cama y abracé el ciervo de felpa, sollozando.

La siguiente semana no fui a trabajar. Recorrí la ciudad preguntando por Alastor. El tercer día subí a los círculos superiores, buscando. Y así los siguientes días.

Para el final de la semana, estaba resignada a haberlo perdido, y me había sumido en una profunda depresión. Los días pasaron sin sentirlos.

Apenas me di por aludida, cuando Alex me extendió el micrófono para que abriera la noche de karaoke aquella noche en el SingBaby.

Subí al escenario y pedí un taburete, me sentía cansada. Había perdido mucho peso.

Comencé a cantar en el micrófono del tripié, "Somewhere Only We Know" en el cover de Lilly Allen, mientras mis ojos se empañaban. Pensaba en las ocho semanas que llevaba sin verlo.

Cuando terminé. Aplaudieron. Miré mis manos y aclaré mi garganta.

\- El infierno es un lugar muy grande, interesante, y dinámico. Es mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría desear. – Mi voz se quebró.

\- Pero valoren a quienes están a su alrededor, en el infierno, quienes permanecen a tu lado, son personas invaluables. –

Presioné el botón para una nueva canción. Todo estaba en silencio.

Canté "Keep Holding On" de Avril Lavigne, hasta que las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos. La música dio vueltas en mi cabeza, estrofa tras estrofa. Cuando terminé aplaudieron nuevamente. Me levanté para bajar del escenario. Mientras limpiaba mi cara con la manga del sweater que usaba. Tomé la mano que me ofrecieron para bajar, reconociendo de inmediato el tacto de la tela de esos guantes.

Las luces bajaron, dejándome ver esos ojos carmesíes que tanto había extrañado. En su mejilla izquierda tenía las cicatrices de mis garras. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y me concentré en infundir mi poder hacia él.

Su cara se acercaba a la mía poco a poco. Y nos fundimos en un beso tierno, mientras su piel volvía a ser lisa y sin marcas.

Me abrazó fuerte, levantándome del suelo. Hundí mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que me volvía loca. Todos alrededor vitorearon. Nos separamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y me sonrió ladeando su cabeza.

Tomó mi mano y subimos al escenario. Me entretuve en acomodar el micrófono para que pudiéramos cantar a dueto de cada lado. Pero escuché una exclamación en el público.

Al voltear, Alastor estaba inclinado sobre una rodilla, y me ofrecía un anillo, sonriendo.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

________________________________

Las sabanas rojas abrazaron mi piel, cuando Alastor me dejó caer sobre ellas. Alrededor de la cama, nuestra ropa había caído pieza por pieza. La habitación se iluminaba con la luz de pequeñas velas.

La lengua de mi demonio recorría mi cuerpo, despertando todo ese deseo que había reprimido durante casi ocho semanas. Llegó a mi cuello y sentí el escozor de su mordida, y su gruñido al saborear mi sangre.

Se separó un poco, yo estaba debajo de él. En las comisuras de sus labios, el líquido rojo se derramaba. Lo acerqué a mí, para besarlo. Mi sangre sabía deliciosa combinada con su saliva. Gemí despacio, mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca.

Con sus manos había separado mis muslos, colocando la punta entre ellos, y deslizándose atrás y adelante, impregnándose de mi humedad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mientras sentía su piel frotando con la mía.

\- Oh, querida, estas deliciosa... - Alastor, volvió a abocar la punta entre toda mi humedad, empujando hasta el fondo.

Grité su nombre, disfrutando cada embestida, y rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas. Él tomó mis muñecas y las sujetó contra la cama, mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con fuerza. Provocando que el placer en mi pelvis se juntara súbitamente y se regara una y otra vez hacia mis piernas y espalda.

El volumen de mi voz era tan alto que seguro los vecinos nos escuchaban, Alastor volvió a besarme mientras aceleraba el ritmo y la fuerza.

Estaba por terminar de nuevo, cuando sentí un impulso extraño en mi cabeza. Me acerqué a su pecho y clavé mis dientes en su carne. Saboreando su sangre. Alastor gruñó soltando mis muñecas para sujetar mis caderas y descargarse en mí, lo más profundo posible.

Mientras la sensación de alivio pasaba. Miró mi rostro sonriente, mi boca estaba llena de su sangre, y me relamía disfrutando su sabor, a la vez que disfrutaba la sensación de palpitación entre mis piernas.

Nos separamos, dejando una sensación vaga de vacío en mi cuerpo, donde había estado completamente llena, hace unos segundos. Miró la herida que le había dejado en el pecho y cruzó conmigo una sonrisa de complicidad.

Puse mis manos sobre su herida y la mía. Y tomé aire para soportar la incomodidad.

Como había esperado, las marcas no se borraron. Lo miré con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ahh, pero que señorita tan traviesa. – Dijo en mi oído. Y entrelazamos nuestras manos, fundiéndonos en un beso.

En mi mano izquierda, el anillo que anunciaba nuestro compromiso, brillaba con la luz de las velas.


	11. 2nd Season/ Part 1: New Home

El aire en ciudad pentagrama, siempre me recordó al de las grandes metrópolis en el mundo de los vivos. Cálido, empalagoso y pesado.

"Como el de Marte, en ese libro de Ray Bradbury" me había dicho Alastor, unas semanas atrás.

En ese momento, me reí ante la idea, y recuerdo haberlo abrazado y llenado de besos, pues nunca había dejado de leer un libro que yo le recomendaba.

Pero ahora, a bordo del jaguar y con ese aire dándome en la cara, no pude negar que era cierto.

No tenía idea de a donde íbamos. Por que mis ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda. Me reía nerviosa, e intentaba sacarle a Alastor, una explicación para haberme interceptado de regreso a casa, saliendo del hospital.

No podía verlo, pero si escucharlo.

Tarareaba una canción de Phoenix, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir cual, ya que la estática de su voz, alteraba el sonido.

Noté que redujo la velocidad y viró, apagando el motor.

\- Espera aquí, preciosa. – dijo sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Para ese momento, mi estómago saltaba de nervios.

Pensé en las últimas semanas. El rumbo que llevaban las cosas y nuestro día a día, que de alguna forma había encajado sin darnos un solo disgusto.

Cada mañana, alrededor de las 4:30, abría los ojos y pasaba 30 minutos observándolo mientras dormía.

Después me levantaba a bañarme, arreglarme y preparar desayuno. Casi siempre algo sencillo y nutritivo.

Desayunaba sola y dejaba la porción de Alastor en la plancha de granito. Después salía y caminaba las diez cuadras que me separaban del hospital. Ahí, trabajaba un turno de ocho horas, en el área de pacientes críticos. Y al llegar a casa en la tarde, la nota de Alastor y una porción de algún guiso delicioso, me esperaban.

Lo comía despacio mientras leía y releía la nota, repleta de palabras dulces, mientras caía profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Alastor aún trabajaba como asesino a sueldo. No tenía un horario fijo. En ocasiones, al volver del hospital, estaba ahí, o llegaba hasta muy tarde. O no llegaba en días. Nunca hablábamos de su trabajo.

Solía pasar las mañanas pensando en la manera en la que nuestra relación funcionaba. Siendo dos extremos de un mismo cordel, la vida y la muerte.

La idea me hacía sentir incómoda, ante la obvia conducta hipócrita que estaba tomando para conmigo.

Le daba muchas vueltas, y cuando estaba a punto de caer en el abismo de la incertidumbre, Alastor pasaba su tarjeta en la cerradura y entraba al departamento envuelto en música de jazz que brotaba de su cuerpo.

Toda la basura mental se esfumaba al sentir sus manos en mis hombros, y un "Querida, estoy en casa" dicho en mi oído en un susurro.

Era suficiente para hacer a cualquier mujer, derretirse. Y yo no era la excepción. Acto seguido, me levantaba y sosteniéndome de la cintura, bailábamos una pieza, en el espacio entre el sofá y la barra de la cocina. Mientras sus fantásticos ojos rojos, me tenían absorta.

A partir de este punto, dependiendo del día, la hora y el estado de ánimo de ambos, podíamos cenar juntos y dormir, salir al SingBaby con los chicos, o devorarnos el uno al otro, hasta caer exhaustos.

Era una vida perfecta, si sacábamos de la ecuación, mi insistente moralidad y mi sentido del deber.

Fue así como, ocho semanas después de la propuesta en el SingBaby, me encontré vendada de los ojos cruzando la ciudad a bordo del Jaguar, con Alastor sosteniendo mi mano.

No podría decir que el ambiente a mi alrededor fuese fresco y que el trinar de los pájaros ambientara el lugar. Hacía calor como en todas partes, y los animales silvestres evitaban la ciudad pentagrama a toda costa, se les podía ver vagando en círculos superiores, donde Alastor iba a cazar por diversión de vez en cuando.

No obstante, era menos bullicioso que en el departamento. Suspiré y me recargué en el asiento. Cerré los ojos y disfruté la textura del vestido que Alastor me había elegido para usar hoy. Era color beige, con el torso ajustado y escote ancho casi hasta mis hombros, pero alto hasta donde iniciaba mi esternón, en la parte de abajo era suelta hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Uno de esos vestidos que se levantan al girar. Me mordí los labios, Alastor odiaba mi vestimenta del trabajo, e insistía en que vistiera de otra forma, reservando los scrubs para el hospital.

-Supongo que esa sonrisa es porque piensas en mí, Monique. -Su voz me llegaba de todas partes. Me reí, sin poder evitar sentirme nerviosa. Algo estaba por pasar.

Abrió la portezuela y me tomó de las manos, guiando mis pasos a través de... ¿Césped?

\- Alastor... ¿Dónde estamos? – Mi pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues Alastor acababa de quitarme la venda de los ojos.

-Bienvenida a casa, querida. – Acarició esas palabras mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Definitivamente eran los suburbios de la ciudad. Fuera de las puntas del pentagrama.

Detrás de nosotros, el segundo círculo comenzaba, dejándonos al pie del acantilado.

La casa era, linda. Anticuada, pero linda.

El techo de dos aguas, le daba un aire a casa de muñecas. Avanzamos para entrar y cruzamos el pórtico que tenía una banca de mimbre de un lado y un columpio del otro.

Para entrar, Alastor me levantó en sus brazos. Lo miré, notando que el buscaba algo en mis ojos. Lo besé por toda respuesta y cruzamos el umbral.

Adentro todo olía como el antiguo departamento de Alastor, a cuero, café y madera.

Recorrimos la casa, girando a la derecha.

-Esta habitación es para tu uso personal. – dijo, abriendo la puerta, dejando ver una salita de estar victoriana y un escritorio. Estanterías para libros cubrían todas las paredes, y al fondo, un diván.

\- Alastor, vaya... - me apresuré a entrar y verifiqué los espacios, era el doble de grande que mi actual biblioteca. Entré y dí un par de vueltas, ante la sonrisa histriónica permanente de mi demonio.

La casa resultó ser mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba. En el centro, bajo un enorme tragaluz, había una sala grande a desnivel, y muchos cojines en el suelo. A su alrededor, un corredor de duelas de madera, servía como vía de acceso a cualquiera de las habitaciones .

En orden de derecha a izquierda, la biblioteca, el salón de espejos, para bailar. Un cuarto de visitas, un medio baño, el pasillo para la recámara principal, otra habitación de huéspedes, el estudio y la cocina.

Me gustaba la distribución, y me gustaba la iniciativa de Alastor, pero algo me inquietaba.

Entramos a la habitación principal, con papel tapiz en color rojo, y una cama enorme con sabanas satinadas en color rojo también. Un tocador con espejo y un biombo, constituían la decoración. Nada más.

Me di la vuelta y encaré a Alastor, quien ya tenía puesta su sonrisa de bastardo.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el truco? –

El silencio que vino a continuación y la cara de Alastor no me dijeron mucho.

\- Pues... que quiero que te mudes aquí. – Y me sonrió como un conquistador.

Yo aún no generaba defensas contra aquella sonrisa, y me reí como una tonta, abrazando mis hombros.

\- Pero ¿Y mi trabajo? – Alastor se había acercado poco a poco, sin dejar de sonreír y me dijo en voz muy baja.

\- ¿En verdad lo necesitas? Nunca hemos hablado de dinero tu y yo, pero debes saber que, yo tengo suficiente para mantenernos bien, y... a los que vengan. – Dicho esto, fijó sus ojos en mi vientre, haciéndome sentir una pequeña oleada de pánico.

\- P..pero y ¿M..mis amigos? – Poco a poco estaba perdiendo esta batalla, a medida que Alastor acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Puedo llevarte a algunas de sus reuniones en el SingBaby, pero no a todas, querida, ese ritmo de vida que llevas, es demasiado para mí. – En este punto, algo en mi cabeza me lanzó señales de alarma. Pero fueron ignoradas olímpicamente al sentir los dedos de Alastor en mi mentón.

-Entonces, pues... te mudas acá, y disfrutas el resto de tu existencia... aquí, a mi lado. –

Sus palabras me sonaron como un ronroneo. Y no recuerdo si asentí. Pero el susurró un "Excelente" en mi oído, antes de sacarme el vestido por encima de la cabeza y derribarme en la cama.

Era tan suave. La textura de las sabanas satinadas solo podía competir con la de la lengua de Alastor que en ese momento recorría mi entrepierna haciéndome jadear y retorcerme.

Mi mente era una nebulosa, y no lograba conectar mis ideas. Además, tener a Alastor dentro una y otra vez, no me ayudaban en absoluto.

El rostro de mi demonio estaba perdido en una mueca de placer, con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos encendidos.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente. Una muy tonta, por cierto.

Tronó los dedos y, a mi alrededor se deslizaron unos tentáculos resbalosos y tibios. La sola imagen hizo que de pronto volviera en mí y me tensara.

Alastor seguía en lo suyo, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban ante el terror dibujado en mi cara.

Intenté zafarme de él, pero su mente estaba perdida en la actividad actual. Intenté desaparecer, pero algo lo impidió. Intenté tronar mis dedos para desaparecer aquellas cosas viscosas, pero Alastor tenía sujetas mis manos entre las suyas.

En este punto, estaba rodeada, y comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi cuello.

No pude más y, jalando aire, grité a todo lo que dieron mis pulmones.

________________________________________-

Abrí los ojos, la luz me lastimaba.

Me incorporé despacio, sintiendo todas y cada una de mis articulaciones. Me dolía todo.

El lugar donde estaba, no lo reconocí al principio. Pero la luz y los innumerables cojines bajo mi cuerpo me recordaron todo.

La sala central de la casa, bajo el tragaluz.

La luz era demasiado intensa. Me puse de pie y me asomé hacia el cielo. Una de las líneas de la estrella del pentagrama en el cielo, daba justo sobre la casa a esa hora. Sonreí, era casi como la luz del mundo de los vivos.

Una voz aguda carraspeó, haciendo que diera un respingo y me diera cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Dije sin dudar.

\- ¿Alastor? – Caminé con torpeza hasta salir del mar de cojines. Ahí no había nadie.

Me dí la vuelta y di un brinco. Ahí estaba, pequeña y con aspecto de una niña, pero con el aura y el comportamiento de una mujer incluso más grande que yo. (en esta vida, por supuesto).

Pelirroja y delgada, ataviada con una falda y una blusa de volantes.

\- Hola, soy Niffty. Ha pasado tiempo desde que hice nuevos amigos. – Se movió nerviosamente a mi alrededor.

\- M..monique. – respondí, no muy convencida.

\- El baño está listo. Alastor me ha pedido que cuide de ti, mientras regresa. – Mi expresión debe haberse crispado, pues ella dio un paso atrás y evitó el contacto visual.

La seguí hasta el cuarto de baño, en donde el aroma de las lilas, me indicó que el baño estaba listo.

Ni siquiera me había preocupado por cubrirme el cuerpo, y miré a Niffty de reojo. No podía ocultar su expresión de horror.

Y no era para más. Tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo, en especial en el cuello. La noche anterior, después de que Alastor volviera en si y desapareciera esas cosas de encima de mí, intentó excusarse, recibiendo un bofetón. Después salí de la habitación y me dejé caer en el mar de cojines. Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida.

Ahora, en el agua caliente, mis ideas se hacían mas claras. Aunque mi corazón seguía en duelo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Niffty me hizo conversación sobre Alastor y la manera en que se conocieron, mientras lavaba mi cabello y lo cepillaba, acomodándolo con sus pequeñas manos. Era una chica muy agradable, aunque su historia estaba plagada de violencia.

Salí de la ducha y quise vestirme como siempre, tronando los dedos. Pero nada pasó. Miré a Niffty alarmada.

Ella evitó mi mirada y me mostró el camino a la habitación. Me puse un vestido color verde con mangas tres cuartos, largo hasta mis rodillas, y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color.

Intenté teletransportarme como siempre, pero tampoco pude hacerlo. Niffty estaba por escapar de la habitación, pero la sujeté contra la puerta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Yo se que tu sabes. – Había liberado todos y cada uno de mis caracteres de animal, y le gruñía amenazadora.

Ella abrió la boca y la solté, calmándome un poco, dejando solo mis orejas y cola a la vista.

\- Alastor le ha puesto un circulo protector a la casa... y unos kilómetros a la redonda. Y ha bloqueado todos los poderes de todos, no solo eres tú.- Me puse de pie, ya había tenido suficiente. Busqué mi móvil, pero no pude encontrarlo.

\- Si estás buscando tu móvil, Alastor lo tiene en el portadocumentos del Jaguar. – Su vocecita se hizo apenas perceptible.

Nos miramos un segundo, y me lancé sobre ella nuevamente, buscando en los bolsillos de su falda.

Extraje su pequeño teléfono y le detuve la cabeza mientras manoteaba para recuperarlo.

Marque el primer numero que me vino a la cabeza y esperé en la línea.

\- "¿Hola?" – Su voz me tranquilizó.

\- Adele, es Monique, ¿Dónde estás? – Intenté sonar lo más calmada posible.

\- "Estamos en tu departamento, ¿Dónde más? Alastor nos pidió que empacáramos tus cosas." –

Me quedé en silencio.

\- "Me da gusto escucharte, Mon. Sinceramente, creí que el se mudaría aquí, contigo. "- Hizo una pausa, como si pensara como decir la siguiente frase de la mejor forma posible.

\- "Pero me alegra que te vayas a convertir en una mujer de familia. Alastor se ve muy ilusionado. Dice que la boda será en ocho semanas. ¡Que Rápido! ¿No estarás embarazada? " - Me reí nerviosa y miré a Niffty, que ya había dejado de forcejear y me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Te veremos esta tarde. Llevamos tu juego de té, su ropa, tus libros. Alastor nos pidió que no te lleváramos nada electrónico. ¿Qué raro no? No te imagino sin tus videojuegos." – Me despedí y colgué.

Me guardé el móvil de Niffty, ignorando sus protestas.

\- Ahora sabes como me siento, pequeña aliada del mal. – Me reí de su expresión, y entré a la cocina, donde Niffty ya tenía listo el desayuno.

\- Huevos revueltos y café. – dije con un suspiro. Esto era más de lo que yo habitualmente comía.

Pero me senté y me lo comí todo. Levantándome después a lavar el plato y los cubiertos, para después secarlos perfectamente y colocarlo de vuelta en el cajón. Al voltear, me encontré con la expresión pasmada de Niffty.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – moví mi mano frente a su cara sin obtener respuesta. Agregué sin piedad.

\- Ah, sobre eso. No me gusta como esta acomodada la cocina. Así como lo tienes, no es practico ni está ordenado por prioridades. Y... no es por ofender, pero, ¿Te parece que las conservas deban ir tan cerca de la puerta de la alacena? – Salí de la cocina dejándola con la misma expresión.

Me estaba riendo, cuando choque de frente con algo suave y peludo.

Caí de espaldas contra el suelo, y el celular de Niffty se me cayó a unos metros, de donde ella lo recuperó casi en seguida.

Frente a mí un sujeto muy alto con aspecto de gato, me observaba con una expresión hostil. 

_______________________________-

NOTAS: 

Pues meh! Ya volvi a las andadas, esta historia va a chocar con Oh My Alpha en algún momento XD Wait for it!!


	12. 2nd Season/ Part 2: Secrets

\- Pero que feliz se te ve. –

Adele me miró, riendo con sorna. Y no era para menos.

Había pasado las ultimas horas intentando salir de la casa, siendo atajada en todas las ocasiones por Niffty o Husk.

Finalmente me dejé caer en el mar de cojines bajo el tragaluz y refunfuñé hasta que tocaron el timbre.

Mi aspecto era horrible, y mi cabello estaba desordenado y lleno de estática.

-Adele, llévame contigo... - Le miré haciendo un puchero.

La expresión en su rostro se dulcificó.

\- Alguien le tiene miedo al compromiso, después de todo... - Y acarició mi cabeza. Detrás de ella, entró Alex, a quien quise abrazar, pero me esquivó con un gesto nervioso, y me señalo con la mirada, hacia la calle.

Asentí y me precipité fuera de la casa, buscando una ruta para escapar. Pero unos brazos conocidos me rodearon por la cintura.

\- Monique, ¿Qué crees que haces? – Su voz cargada de estática me hizo sentir temor durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué parece que hago, Al? Me marcho de aquí. – Quise zafarme, pero los tentáculos me rodearon los tobillos y me sujetaron contra el césped. Mis hombros se tensaron y Alastor cubrió mi boca con su mano para que mi grito no se escuchara, soltando de inmediato mis tobillos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Lamento haberte asustado querida. Anoche quería probar algo diferente. Mi intención no fue herirte. Lamento que en el forcejeo te hicieras todas esas marcas. – Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

\- Creí que te prendería lo de los tentáculos, pero ya veo que te resulta desagradable. - Me soltó y permanecí dándole la espalda unos momentos. Alastor tenía razón, yo había entrado en pánico, y había escapado después de abofetearlo.

Apreté los puños y me di la vuelta para encararlo. Pero el gesto de tristeza en su rostro me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo abracé y le acaricié el cabello de la nuca.

\- Lo siento Al. – Lo besé despacio, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y tiraron de el un poco hacia atrás, jadeé.

\- Ejem – Un carraspeo agudo nos interrumpió. ¡Que oportuno! ¡Estábamos afuera, en el jardín!

Niffty nos observaba de reojo, mientras recuperábamos la compostura, la seguimos dentro de la casa, en donde Alex amenazaba a Adele con uno de los cojines de la sala.

Me aproximé en seguida y, tomando otro cojín, intenté golpearlo, pero me esquivó y en un ágil movimiento, me dio la vuelta para situarse a mi espalda. Si alguna vez se preguntaron quien ganaría en reflejos y fuerza de ataque entre un Fennec y un jaguar... pues sabrán que unos minutos después yacía abatida entre los cojines, riendo.

A nuestro alrededor, las personas se movían rápido, acomodando cosas y colgando cuadros en las paredes.

Para cuando Alex me dio la mano y salimos de entre los cojines, el lugar era otro.

La mayoría de los cuadros eran de nosotros. Alastor tomaba muchas fotografías con una cámara vieja y gastada. Todas eran de excelente calidad, y vaya que era difícil lograrlo, con la poca luz que había en el infierno.

Caminé en silencio por el corredor, hasta parar en un pequeño cuadro en el que yacía desnuda boca abajo, dormida. En la foto solo se veían mis hombros y mi rostro. En mi mano izquierda, la piedrecilla roja lucía en mi mano.

-Esa foto es mi favorita. Incluso se alcanza a ver tu marca de vínculo. – Alastor hablaba a un volumen bajísimo en mi oído. Estudié la fotografía y comprobé que era cierto. Estaba completamente marcada... como suya.

La tarde transcurrió en relativa calma. Alex y Adele se disculparon a las 7, y se retiraron después de abrazarme y soltar sobre mí, toda clase de buenos deseos.

No fue sino hasta que traté de aparecer una taza de café en mi mano, que recordé el asunto de los poderes bloqueados.

\- Alastor, corta con esto ¿Quieres? – Hice varias veces con mi mano, el ademán que siempre usaba para aparecer cosas. El abrió los ojos y sonrió como un maldito.

\- Todo esto es por tu seguridad, querida. – La cabeza me hirvió, y en seguida recordé la ultima vez que sus acciones sobreprotectoras me habían llevado al límite.

\- Si crees que voy a quedarme aquí a esperarte como una esposa abnegada, estas equivocado. Eso no es lo que yo soy. Yo soy una persona que no se puede quedar tranquila solo por que sí. – Me miró con una ligera mueca de fastidio reflejada en sus labios.

\- ¿Y que tal que te haces daño allá afuera? Y si algo te pasara a ti... o a nuestro... - Su mano se posó en mi vientre y lo acarició despacio.

Mi espalda se tensó y di torpemente un paso atrás. Tenía que cambiar el tema en seguida.

\- Además ¿Qué es todo este circo de los vigilantes? – Señalé a Husk y Niffty que nos miraban desde el fondo de la galería, mientras comían palomitas que habían sacado de quien sabe dónde.

\- Me parece ridículo, e injusto que los tengas aquí. – Hice una pausa y presioné mis ojos ligeramente.

\- ¿Soy la única que se siente como prisionera en esta situación? – Noté que Alastor levantaba la mirada y la fijaba al fondo de la galería. Volteé para dar cuenta, que nuestro público levantaba la mano también. Alastor soltó una risita y endureció su expresión.

\- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren. – Y dicho esto, sacó una pequeña bola de cristal violeta, la cual colocó en la palma de su mano, mientras murmuraba algo en voz muy baja.

Cantidad de simbolos y gritos ahogados giraron entre nosotros para ser absorbidos dentro del pequeño objeto. Cerré los ojos, asustada. Los gritos se escuchaban nítidos. "Corre" "Ya es tarde" "Para por favor" "No me mates" Las frases eran variadas, pero todas teñidas con ese componente de terror, que siempre hacía a Alastor sonreir.

Al fin el ruido paró.

Alastor se guardó de nuevo la pequeña esfera en el interior de la levita, inclinándose hacia mí haciendo una cómica reverencia.

Hice una prueba rápida y en un segundo, una taza de café pesaba entre mis dedos. Suspiré.

\- Gracias Al. – El no hizo ningún gesto más y se precipitó dentro de una habitación a la que aún no había entrado.

Despedí al extraño par, que permanecía en silencio al fondo del corredor.

\- Son como nuestros hijos que ven a sus padres pelear. – Sentencié, sacándole una sonrisa a Husk.

Los miré mientras Husk alzaba el vuelo con la pequeña en brazos. Más arriba, el cielo nocturno se extendía, sin estrellas, cortado en algunas partes por las líneas del pentagrama.

Volví adentro y me sacudí el vestido. Tenía mucha pelusa después del breve y ridículo combate con Alex. Sonreí y me abrí un poco el vestido del pecho. Hacía calor.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación donde había entrado Alastor y giré el picaporte con cuidado.

La estancia era completamente roja, con cabezas de venado pendiendo de las paredes. Papel tapiz rojo con patrón garigoleado en líneas doradas. Un enorme escritorio al fondo en donde él se sentaba dándome la espalda, con unos audífonos antiguos puestos. El piso de madera le daba el toque final, a esta que, probablemente sería la estancia privada de Alastor.

Decidí no interrumpir y me dirigí a la habitación. Al estar ahí, una sensación desagradable se me instaló en la garganta, tan pronto me acosté y sentí las sabanas contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me puse de pie de un brinco y salí al corredor. Me acosté por segunda noche consecutiva entre los cojines de la sala y analicé la situación actual.

Sentía distantes los días en que nos revolcábamos por horas, y yo le besaba una mejilla antes de irme a trabajar. Días en que le cantaba una y otra vez, canciones de amor desde el escenario del Sing Baby. Y nos decíamos cosas dulces esperando el amanecer desde la terraza.

Evidentemente, Alastor y yo enfrentábamos, por primera vez, el mundo real. Uno en el que el era un sobreprotector enfermizo, que quería tener descendencia tan pronto fuera posible, y yo, una mujer acostumbrada a disfrutar de su tiempo y del mundo alrededor, que tomaba anticonceptivos por hábito desde que la relación había empezado.

Alastor no sabía esto último. Y caí en cuenta en seguida. ¿Estará esperando que yo le de alguna noticia "feliz" alguno de estos días?

De pronto entendí todo el comportamiento de Alastor. El lo estaba esperando. Y por eso la mudanza a este sitio, y su insistencia en que no me expusiera al peligro. Apreté mis labios en una línea.

Apenas tenía seis años de haber llegado al infierno. La experiencia de la maternidad ya la había experimentado en una vida anterior. Ya sabía de que iba y los pros y contras. De esta manera, decidí que la maternidad sería una eterna negativa para esta vida. Pero Alastor...

Me di la vuelta y abracé una de las almohadas, pensé en todas las frases directas acerca del tema, que Alastor me había soltado en las ultimas 48 horas. Sentí una opresión en el pecho mientras caía profundamente dormida. 

NOTAS: 

Pues si ustedes recuerdan, cuando ella queda embarazada en OMA, todo fue meramente circunstancial, y además ya habían pasado 26 años desde su llegada al infierno... ya era tiempo. ;3

Nevermind. Ya quedó este capítulo. Gracias por leer. XD


	13. Second Season/Part 3 Obstacle

El olor de la comida me hizo abrir los ojos. Nuevamente estaba desnuda entre el mar de cojines bajo el tragaluz. No me fue difícil ubicarme en esta ocasión. Bufé y me incorporé. Alastor había dormido en otra parte de la casa.

Me sentí tranquila al saber que, aunque estuviese completamente desnuda y disponible, el no me tocaría sin mi permiso. O talvez es que yo había marcado el mar de cojines como un punto muerto, indicativo de que quería que me dejaran en paz.

Me puse de pie y dejé que mi cabello cayera libre hasta mis caderas, cubriendo mis sitios de interés.

En la cocina, Alastor se movía de aquí para allá, inmerso en sus pensamientos. A su alrededor, en lugar de la estática, sonaba "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". Sonreí para mí.

Sus estrechas caderas seguían el ritmo, y, aunque no podía verle el rostro, sabía que su sonrisa de loco estaba instalada en su cara.

\- Ejem – Ah... mi pobre excusa para iniciar una conversación...

Alastor se volteó en seguida y casi pude ver como se le dilataron las pupilas al verme.

\- Monique, buenos días. ¿Tienes hambre? – Se acercó a la mesa y colocó dos platos humeantes con un omelette y trocitos de carne a un lado. Sentí la saliva inundar mi boca.

\- Si, por favor – Dije soltando un suspiro. Pero en seguida me detuve, no podía desayunar desnuda, así que di un paso atrás. Algo me detuvo de los hombros.

\- Se va a enfriar, mi cielo... come ya. – Alastor se había teletransportado a mi espalda y recorría el camino de mis hombros, sobre mis clavículas, para intentar abarcar mis pechos con sus manos.

Solté un gemido suave cuando los presionó.

\- Alastor... -

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba sentada a la mesa, de frente a él, con el tenedor en una mano, probando el primer bocado.

La comida disipó toda la tensión entre nosotros y, por un momento, sentí como si siguiéramos viviendo en el departamento, sin planes a futuro, solo el y yo.

"Estas en negación, Monique" decía mi voz interior. Yo sabía que era verdad, pero también tenía muy presente mis ideales y convicciones en cuanto a la vida en el infierno. No quería repetir los mismos errores que en el mundo de los vivos. Los hijos harían más difícil esta relación, que, de por si no estaba en tierra firme.

Seguí hundida en mis pensamientos, y no me percaté de que ya había terminado mi plato. Alastor me alcanzó una taza de café y abandonó la cocina.

Recargué mi cabeza en la mesa, mientras observaba las volutas de vapor saliendo de la taza. Me dieron ganas de llorar. No podía satisfacer las necesidades de Alastor... No quería.

Puse mi mano alrededor de la taza y lo enfrié con mi poder hasta que estuvo a punto para poderlo beber.

Lo apuré y me aventuré al corredor.

Alastor no estaba allí. Suspiré e hice aparecer mi pequeña pastilla amiga en mi mano y la tomé así, sin agua.

Salí al corredor y observé a Alastor recorrer el pasillo tornando los dedos y añadiendo más retratos a las paredes.

El ultimo me mostraba a mí, desnuda en el mar de cojines, con el cabello cubriéndome el cuerpo. Incliné la cabeza para estudiarlo, y sentí las manos de Alastor en mis hombros.

\- Imagínate cuando entre toda esa piel, se asome un vientre abultado... - Lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que se me revolvió el estómago y corrí al baño.

Devolví todo el desayuno, con un terrible sentimiento de culpa en el pecho. Alastor me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo con un brillo especial en los ojos. La culpa se hizo más pesada en mi pecho y tuve otra arcada. ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo allí?

Una vez terminé y me lavé los dientes con ahínco, con las manos de Alastor todo el tiempo alrededor de mi cintura, me cargó y me llevó al dormitorio. Alastor había cambiado por completo la decoración, haciéndola muy parecida a la del departamento. Era tonto, pero de esa manera, no me venía el desagradable recuerdo de los viscosos tentáculos.

Me acostó en la cama y separó mis piernas despacio, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Alastor, yo .... – me acalló con un beso y de pronto olvidé lo que estaba por decirle. ¿Era algo sobre mi renuencia a tener hijos? ¿Qué me asustaba su insistencia por el asunto?

Mientras me besaba, puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, y hundió sus dedos entre mi cabello, peinándolo hacia los lados. Acto seguido, volvió a mi rostro, sosteniendo mi barbilla mientras intensificaba el beso, mis manos hicieron lo propio y le fueron quitando poco a poco capas de ropa, hasta quedar piel con piel.

\- Monique, que preciosa estás. – Susurró mientras se introducía lentamente en mí.

Mi mente daba vueltas para entonces. Deseé que no terminara nunca, que me tomara como ahora de las caderas y se hundiera en mí para siempre.

______________________________________________________-

\- Monique, tienes la cara toda roja ¿Estas bien? – Millie y yo estábamos juntas haciendo una reducción de fractura y en ese momento yo usaba mi poder para sanarla completamente.

Había estado pensando en Alastor y en nuestro encuentro del día anterior, que se extendió durante casi 16 horas. ¡Y aún lo recordaba con ansias ¡"Monique, necesitas terapia" me decía a mi misma.

\- No es nada, Millie, es solo que esta semana me mudé a los suburbios con Alastor y... Ha sido muy intenso – la miré con la sensación de calor en el rostro, pero mi sonrisa boba se esfumó de inmediato cuando noté en la cara de Millie, que quería decirme algo, pero le resultaba difícil ponerlo en palabras.

La tomé de las manos y nos despedimos del paciente.

\- Millie me estás asustando, será mejor que lo digas ya. – sentencié.

Ella miró al suelo y después levantó la cara. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

\- Escúpelo ya... - odiaba cuando la gente dudaba para hablar... es de cobardes. Pero la expresión de Millie se llenó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

\- Monique, Alastor ha venido a rematar demonios aquí de nuevo. Aprovechando estos días en que no estuviste. Vino aquí y subió a los pisos de hospitalización, rematando a algunas personas. También me contaron los de los servicios de emergencia, que ha interceptado ambulancias para matar al paciente en traslado, o que ha detenido camiones de bomberos para dejar que un par de residencias en el segundo círculo ardieran hasta sus cimientos. – Hizo una pausa y me sentó en una silla, pues en ese momento, yo sentía que toda la sangre había caído hasta mis tobillos.

\- Se que la ultima vez pelearon por esto, y me dolió mucho verte en aquel estado depresivo y desesperado. Pero los que estamos desesperados ahora, somos nosotros, tus amigos y compañeros. – Terminó y se acuclilló para mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo he pensado desde hace tiempo, Mon. Pero siento que es como si fueran enemigos naturales. Y esta intentando quitarte de en medio para poder seguir haciendo de las suyas. – Se puso de pie y me trajo mi termo de café.

-No te pido que lo abandones. Te pido que lo tengas bajo control. –

_____________________________________________-

Llegué a casa y en seguida noté que no había un solo auto aparcado ahí.

En la mesa estaba el guiso y la nota de siempre. Pero el sentimiento en mi pecho definitivamente no lo era, pues justo a un lado, un paquetito alargado con una nota anexa, me hicieron sentir que mi corazón se saltaba un latido.

"Monique, en vista de los recientes sucesos en tu estado de salud, quisiera que te hicieras esta prueba. Muero por saber. Alastor."

Después de haber comido el guiso cargado de especias que Alastor había dejado para mí. Tomé la prueba de embarazo y me dirigí al baño con paso veloz, como quien quiere terminar con algo de una vez por todas.

Leí la nota una y otra vez, mientras esperaba que pasaran los cinco minutos. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando vea el resultado? Pasado el tiempo me asomé a la pequeña ventanita. Negativo, como debía ser.

Suspiré largo y me tendí en la cama, quedándome dormida de inmediato. Pensé en mis cosas. En otro momento, tal vez habría pasado la tarde jugando videojuegos o viendo la televisión. Pero en esta casa no había nada que hacer.


	14. Second Season/Part 4: The Truth

\- ¿Estás lista pequeña loca? –

En mi defensa, la idea de una competencia no fue mía, pero la secundé violentamente, al grado de llamar a Niffty de esa forma.

\- ¡Por supuesto zorra! –

En defensa de Niffty, sí lo era. Un zorro Fennec. Pero le sonreí con malicia empuñando la escobilla de jardín. Las hojas caídas fueron reunidas en el centro con rapidez, y mi montón fue mas grande que el de ella.

Husk nos observaba con una expresión de asco en la cara, la cual se fue mitigando conforme bebía de aquella botellita verde que Alastor le había dado por aceptar fungir como guardaespaldas.

Yo gané, por supuesto. Pero mi victoria fue anulada por usar mis poderes para ayudarme. Me acerqué y nos dimos la mano para dar por terminado el ritual.

Troné los dedos y las hojas desaparecieron, aunque en poco tiempo, el jardín volvió a llenarse de ellas.

Suspiré. Otras ocho semanas habían transcurrido en relativa calma. Alastor insistía en que me hiciera una prueba cada tres semanas, con eso de que las chicas en el infierno no sangran cada mes.

\- Alterar la realidad... ese es un gran poder. – Niffty se estiró y se recargó en Husk, que dormitaba en el columpio del pórtico.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, hice aparecer mi termo de café y apuré un trago.

\- Así es, también puedo hacer esto...- Y me teletransporté de punta a punta del jardín y volví al pórtico, dándole otro trago a mi vaso. Niffty me observó con la boca abierta y no dijo nada.

\- ¿Tu tienes algún poder Niffty? – No pude resistir el impulso de preguntar. Ella me sonrió y colgó sus piecitos para mecer el columpio.

\- Soy un demonio tipo B. Nosotros no tenemos poderes. – Me quedé sorprendida y en silencio.

Actualmente el sistema ABO me tenía sin cuidado, salvo a la hora de trasfundir sangre a los pacientes. Preguntarle a alguien que tipo era, se enlistaba junto con otras preguntas privadas que solo un medico podía preguntar sin sentir vergüenza.

Siendo un demonio tipo A, era ajena a muchas cosas, y me mantuve indiferente a las temporadas de celo. Todos mis amigos eran tipo B, y obviamente nunca hablábamos de ello, de manera que no convivía con algo así.

Tragué saliva al recordar la única vez que sentí una esencia tipo O.

Su olor era embriagador. Todas las tipo O, llegaban al hospital para tener un bebé. Y, a pesar de ser tan pocas, alguna vez estuve en el banco de sangre, y noté que la sangre tipo O era la mas abundante. "Las omegas son muy valiosas. Se dice que ellas tendrán el destino del infierno en sus manos, así que debemos estar sobrados de cosas para atenderlas"

Aquellas historias se almacenaron en mi mente y pasaron a segundo plano, casi después de mi llegada al hospital central. Pero ahora, sentada frente a Niffty, recordé aquella ridícula jerarquía que nos envolvía a todos y que marcaba a los Alfas como dominantes, a los Betas como sirvientes y a las omegas como objetos comerciables.

\- Tengo algo para ti. – le extendí a Niffty una caja que hice aparecer en el aire. Ella la abrió con impaciencia y sacó una falda rosa con el estampado de un poodle. Me miró con el ceño fruncido. 

\- ¿Si sabes que en vida llegué hasta los 40 años verdad? – Se veía un poco indignada, aunque notaba que la falda de había gustado y moría por ponérsela.

\- Alastor me contó que eras una clase de mujer fatal. Seductora y que los asfixiabas como práctica sexual. – Ella asintió con orgullo y se midió la falda por encima de la ropa, dando unas vueltas.

\- Lamento el estampado infantil, pero eres tan pequeña que de adulta no te habrían quedado. – Dí el ultimo sorbo a mi café y asentimos juntas.

Dí otro giro a mi muñeca y mi termo se volvió a llenar.

\- Demasiado café para mi dama. – La estática que rodeaba esa voz me hizo sonreír y voltear al jardín.

Alastor se acercaba con un enorme ramo de unas flores que solo crecían en el circulo mas alto del infierno, picudas y elegantes, mis favoritas. Di un par de brinquitos de emoción. Alastor también usaba un traje formal y se acercó hincándose frente a mí.

Recibí las flores y sentí el paquete rectangular en mi mano. Otra prueba.

\- Vamos adentro Monique. Chicos, pueden retirarse. -Despachó a Husk y a Niffty, que alzaron el vuelo y se perdieron entre los árboles.

\- ¿Husk es tipo B? – Alastor levantó una ceja. También para el era indecente preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

\- Mi buen amigo es un demonio clase A. Al igual que nosotros. Con todo lo que eso conlleva. – Decidí dejar el tema por la paz, para someterme nuevamente a la tortura de ver el gesto de Alastor al ver el resultado de la prueba. ¿Por qué no podía decirle la verdad?

Esa noche lo invité a mi refugio. Me tendí desnuda en el mar de cojines y dejé que se acostara sobre mí. La luz mortecina del cielo infernal, me permitía adivinar la silueta de su cuerpo.

Pasaba sus manos una y otra vez sobre mi vientre. Casi podía jurar que rogaba por que esta vez funcionara. Me mordí los labios y lo atraje hacia mí. Lo besé con ansias y clavé mis uñas en su espalda. Esperó pacientemente a que yo terminara y casi en seguida se descargó en mi interior.

Se dejó caer sobre mí y pude escucharlo.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor. – repetía una y otra vez en voz apenas perceptible.

Alastor me abrazó y nos acostamos de lado, con sus brazos rodeándome. No podía verme, no podía ver las lagrimas en mis ojos.

Tenía que decírselo.

_______________________________-

Por esos días mi nuevo poder comenzó a manifestarse.

Fue por demás desagradable, y casi juré que no lo volvería a utilizar.

Fue en el hospital. El clásico paciente mutilado de las piernas que sangraba profusamente.

Como siempre, puse mis manos sobre él y procedí a sanar sus heridas. Pero en esta ocasión, en mi mente se materializó un recuerdo. Uno que no era mío. Cerré los ojos y de me dejé llevar por esa imagen.

Las imágenes pasaron rápido, pero pude entender lo que había pasado con aquel hombre, algunas cosas que había hecho antes, y pude ver a la persona que lo envió en este estado al hospital.

Alastor.

Aunque la visión del hombre que me tomaba fervientemente todas las noches, haciendp estallar una casa para sacar a su victima, me parecía sexy, no podía ignorar a mi lado moralista, que reprobaba todas esas conductas.

Pero algo que ví, cambió por completo la dirección de mis pensamientos y mi juicio.

Antes de la explosión, el hombre cargaba a un bebe de meses. Y una demonio muy guapa le sonreía. La granada atravesó la ventana y cayó entre ellos.

Solté al hombre y caí de espaldas hasta el suelo. Y corrí al cuarto de médicos para vomitar de nuevo.

\- Vaya, es lo más alentador que he visto el dia de hoy – La voz cargada de estática me sobresaltó. Alastor estaba de pie detrás de mí, y me extendió un poco de papel para secarme la boca.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste preciosa? Me molesta... me preocupa que salgas de casa con solo una manzana en el estómago. – Yo sabía que mi gesto en ese momento era de desilusión y pesadez.

-Pero mira que palida estás. Ven, vamos a comer algo, mi vida. – Me tomó la mano después de que me lavé los dientes y me mojé la cara.

"Eres una hipócrita Monique" me dije a mi misma.

-Alastor, mi paciente en urgencias... - me interrumpió.

\- Es una pena querida, pero cuando pasé por ahí, lo acababan de declarar muerto. – Apreté los puños discretamente. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, y que Millie me diría al dia siguiente la verdad.

Comimos en un restaurante italiano y me reprendió por que solo pedí un plato de pasta.

\- El bebé necesitará más que solo harina, dulzura. – Mis manos se crisparon sobre los cubiertos. "¿Cuál bebé Alastor? ¿Los que asesinas?" Mis pensamientos se desbordaban, pero no podía convertirlos en palabras que salieran de mi boca e hicieran que Alastor entendiera la verdadera situación entre nosotros.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y me puse de pie, teletransportándome al baño. Devolví toda la comida y me miré en el espejo. Sabía que estos síntomas eran de toda la rabia contenida.

\- Me parece que tenemos un problema dulzura. – Me dijo Alastor cuando volví a la mesa.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de que comas algo mas que manzanas y café. Por el bien de todos. –

De vuelta a casa no dije absolutamente nada, Alastor me hizo un comentario sobre la ropa de hospital que traía puesta en ese momento. Lo ignoré y seguí mirando el camino.

\- Monique, esta noche Niffty y Husk irán conmigo al trabajo. Por favor no te arriesgues. –

Me quedé sola...

La luz poco a poco menguó y quedé entre las tinieblas.

"Esto no puede seguir así... necesito despejarme."

Tomé mi bolso y mis llaves. Saqué el auto y le marqué a Alex.

\- Monique, la señora de los indefensos... ¿Qué pasa? –

\- SingBaby ¡Ahora! – Colgué y aceleré. No era malo un poco de libertad.

Llegué al SingBaby en estado de desesperación. Alex me escribió que llegarían en 20 minutos. Me senté en nuestra mesa preferida y pedi un café. Vigilaba en todas direcciones.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Este había sido mi ritmo de vida por seis años. No tenía nada que esconder.

Me sobresalté cuando Alex tocó mi hombro.

\- Monique ¿Está todo bien? – Escudriñó el rededor buscando obviamente a Alastor.

\- No ha venido hoy, tuvo que trabajar. – Me senté de nuevo y lo observé mientras pedía sus bebidas a la mesera.

\- Que sean dos tequilas, por favor. – Alex me miró sorprendido y despachó a la mesera.

\- Ahora si me estoy preocupando. ¿No están las cosas bien con Don Sonrisas? – Alex lucía un poco incómodo. Sabía que moría por tomarme de los hombros y sacudirme mientras me decía "Amiga date cuenta", pero la marca de vínculo podía advertirle a Alastor cuando alguien más ponía sus manos sobre mi, aunque solo fuera un dedo.

Tomamos dos rondas de tequilas antes de que llegaran los demás. En seguida ordenaron sus bebidas y me puse de pie. Mi café permaneció entre todos los pequeños vasitos, intacto.

\- Buenas noches a todos. El dia de hoy cantamos por la libertad. - Presioné la pantalla táctil y todos los demás subieron. Cantamos "I Want To Break Free" de Queen y "You Only Live Once" de The Strokes. Y bajamos del escenario riéndonos como unos locos.

-Monique, tenemos semanas pensando en invitarte a salir, pero Alastor nos ha dicho que estas haciendo turnos dobles en el hospital. ¿No crees que estas exagerando en el trabajo? - Sentí la sangre correr fría por mi cuerpo. ¿Alastor me estaba aislando?

\- ¿DanceBaby? - Dije para cambiar el tema de conversación. Todos me miraron absortos y asintieron despacio.

Pagamos la cuenta y le dimos la vuelta a la cuadra para entrar al SingBaby.

Adentro pedí en seguida una ronda de ginebra con limón para todos y pusimos el ambiente como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho.

Me estaba divirtiendo en grande, y mis amigos al fin se habían relajado y bailaban a mi lado. Por un momento estuve increíblemente feliz.

Me tambaleé de regreso a la mesa y apuré un cuarto vaso de ginebra. Todo estaba borroso y tenía muchas ganas de reír. Alex vino de la mano de una chica y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí y miré alrededor. Tenía ya un par de horas sin vigilar los alrededores, sinceramente me daba igual.

\- Que arda el mundo... Ya no me importa nada. – musité mientras me servía otro vaso de ginebra.

\- Me parece que ya tuviste suficiente, querida. –

Titubeé. Toda la valentía y poder que sentía hace un momento, se vino abajo cuando la estática de la radio me envolvió.

\- Monique... - Alastor estaba furioso, podía asegurarlo. Me tomó de los hombros y me hizo salir a la acera. Afuera estaba mas fresco que adentro, y la sensación de mareo aumentó.

\- Yay... puedo volar, como Husk. – Levanté mis brazos y di unos pasos en dirección a la calle. Pero Alastor me detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar que un auto me atropellara.

\- Suficiente Monique. Nos vamos a casa. – Lo dijo en un tono amenazador y supe que no bromeaba. Pero reuní todo mi coraje y escupí esa palabra que necesitaba salir. Esa palabra que me daba miedo decirle a mi demonio de la radio.

\- No... -

—————————————-

\- ¡Suéltame Alastor! - llevaba horas lloriqueando acostada boca arriba en el mar de cojines bajo el tragaluz.

Fuera de la inaceptable situación de encontrarme sometida y desnuda. Aquellos odiosos y viscosos tentáculos me sujetaban todo el cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiera moverme.

En algún punto después de interpelar a Alastor y negarme a obedecer una orden suya, eché a correr y el mundo se oscureció. No recordaba nada más, y al despertar me encontré en esta horrible situación. Pude sentir en seguida la humedad entre las piernas y el calor de la fricción posterior al sexo.

Alastor me había tomado por la fuerza y se había descargado en mi mientras yo seguía inconsciente.

Justo ahora me miraba desde un extremo del corredor, sonriendo.

\- De esta forma podré tenerte quieta mientras se concreta esto. - frunció el ceño y se acercó como si fuera un gangster y yo su víctima.

\- Beber alcohol en cantidades industriales puede ser catastrófico para esta empresa. Y, está visto que no se puede confiar en ti. - Su semblante no expresaba ninguna emoción.

Yo llevaba ya horas forcejeando y llorando. Y temblé de terror cuando se apareció entre mis piernas introduciéndose entre ellas.

-Con tanta vuelta te has vaciado dulzura. Permíteme. –

En este punto, dejé de luchar y me abandoné a la situación. No tenía sentido seguir resistiendo. Alastor siempre conseguiría lo que quería.

____________________________--

Pasé tres semanas en estado catatónico, bajo los cuidados de Niffty y Husk.

Ellos me llevaron de aquí para allá dentro de la casa, me asearon, me alimentaron. Niffty incluso intentó hacer que Alastor parara con sus continuos asaltos contra mi persona, sin lograr nada, por supuesto.

Había perdido el interés en todo.

Ese día Alastor daba vueltas mientras esperaba que la nueva prueba le diera el resultado que esperaba.

De pronto se detuvo en seco. Apreté los dientes y esperé las malas noticias.

Pero Alastor arrojó la pequeña tira de plástico al suelo y vino directo a mí con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Monique, ¿Por qué no está funcionando? –

En mi mente esa pregunta cayó como agua fría. Claro que sabía por que no estaba funcionando. Tres semanas atrás me había colocado un dispositivo anticonceptivo en el cuerpo. Alastor no se saldría con la suya.

Mi risa sardónica se manifestó en seguida. Alastor me miró con el rostro descompuesto.

Me puse de pie sin dejar de reír y levanté la prueba del suelo. Negativa.

\- Alastor... esto no esta funcionando. Nada entre nosotros funciona. Déjame romper el vínculo. –

Los ojos de Alastor se oscurecieron y dos diales de radio suplieron a sus pupilas. Retrocedí.

-Nunca me preguntaste si quería que fuéramos más. Alastor, eso no está en mis planes. Lo lamento – Alastor continuaba avanzando hacia mí y pude escuchar el sonido húmedo de los tentáculos a mi espalda.

-Puedes mantenerme otras semanas sometida. No me importa ya. – Avancé hacia él y lo besé.

\- Alastor, déjame romper el vínculo. Y podrás ir allá afuera y conocer a la chica de tus sueños. La cual obviamente no soy yo. – Alastor fijó los diales en mi rostro y endurecí mi expresión.

Detrás de él, Husk y Niffty se apiñaban contra la pared.

Los tentáculos se movían erráticamente, tirando los cuadros de las paredes y derribando las cosas y las mesas.

\- Alastor, cálmate ya, nos harás trizas. – Contuve la respiración. Uno de los tentáculos estaba por golpear a Niffty.

\- ¡¡¡ALASTOR!!! – apreté los ojos y pude sentir una calidez extraña en los hombros y la espalda que se proyectó hacia adelante y hacia Niffty,

Abrí los ojos para ver unas estructuras tubulares y flexibles, que brotaban de quien sabe donde, y sostenían a Niffty alejándola del peligro.

\- Alastor, ya tuve suficiente de esta actitud tan infantil. No puedes tomar esta actitud con la persona que se supone que amas. Si tu amor es real, por favor entiende que yo no quiero tener desendencia en esta vida. – Estaba de pie frente a él, y un golpe seco en la mejilla me derribó hacia un lado.

Desde el suelo, con la respiración agitada, supe que había llegado a un punto de quiebre.

Alastor me acababa de golpear en el rostro. Había vuelto en si y extendía sus manos para levantarme.

Pero en su lugar lo sujeté con las tiras gruesas color carne que podía invocar yo y lo sometí.

\- Alastor, déjame romper el vínculo, esto ya no tiene remedio. – Escuché sus tentáculos detrás de mí y el sonido de mis invocaciones al detenerlos. Ahora podía defenderme del demonio de la Radio.

Alastor no cambió su expresión de arrepentimiento, pero tampoco dio indicios de querer ceder ante mi petición.

\- Monique yo... - balbuceó

\- Alastor... déjame romper el vínculo. – insistí

\- De ninguna manera. – ladró.

Mi corazón estaba hecho trizas. Talvez si lo hubiese consultado conmigo habríamos llegado a un acuerdo, talvez mi pensar habría cambiado con el tiempo, pero el decidió que las cosas fueran de esta forma.

Me despedí de Niffty y Husk con una sonrisa triste y con un tronar de dedos, hice aparecer sobre mi unos scrubs del hospital.

\- Lo lamento Alastor. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Y podamos romper el vínculo para que al menos tu puedas conseguir eso que tanto anhelas. –

Salí de la casa y caminé hasta el auto, para sacarlo de la cochera.

No miré atrás. Era el fin.


	15. Second Season/Part 5: All Mine

Mi nuevo departamento era lindo.

Me había mudado dos años atrás, cuando estaba aún demasiado reciente la ruptura con Alastor. 

Me sentía extrañamente tranquila. No como la vez anterior en que la incertidumbre había podido conmigo, llevándome de vuelta a sus brazos. Mi mano, no obstante, seguía luciendo el anillo de la piedrecilla roja. No tuve la oportunidad de devolvérselo, y, sinceramente, no confiaba en mi buen juicio en el caso de que volviera a la casa en los suburbios y me encontrara con él. 

Pasé meses imaginando situaciones hipotéticas en las que concertaba una cita, con el único objetivo de devolverle la sortija, pero todas terminaban con él en mi interior y yo perdiendome para siempre bajo su yugo. 

Fue casi para terminar el segundo año desde la ruptura, que desperté a media noche con el cuerpo ardiendo y sudorosa. 

¿Que carajo es esto? Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de deseo y la humedad entre mis piernas se extendía hasta mis shorts de pijama. 

Mi mente estaba en blanco y solo podía pensar en una cosa. Sexo. 

Esa noche me metí en la bañera helada y reflexioné mientras tiritaba. Esto no podía ser otra cosa que un celo. El primero que experimentaba desde mi llegada al infierno. A pesar de que sobre el agua flotaban aún muchos hielos, no podía dejar de sentirme sofocada por la sensación de querer a un Alfa en mi interior... "¿Un Alfa? Que manera mas indecente de pensar... " además el único que conocía y con quien podía, era un maniático del control que me había mantenido como rehén, sin sentir una pizca de culpa. 

Evoqué el rostro de Alastor y me dejé llevar por la fantasía. Sus manos alargadas sobre mis pechos... suspiré. La sensación dolorosa y placentera de tenerlo dentro cuan largo era. Me mordí los labios y llevé mi mano entre mis piernas, acariciándome despacio. 

A mi alrededor el agua se calentaba con rapidez. Sonreí, estaba desarrollando otro poder de seguro. Pero de mi cuerpo no sentí salir ningún tipo de energía o algo parecido. El agua seguía calentándose y me sofocaba. 

Quise salir, pero algo dentro del agua me sujetó en donde estaba. Quise gritar, pero en su lugar guardé el aire que pude, pues algo me tomó del cuello y me sumergió en el agua. 

Abrí los ojos para intentar reconocer lo que fuera que estaba intentando ahogarme en mi propia bañera. La luz del baño titilaba y me dejaba a oscuras por momentos. 

Una a una, mis extremidades fueron sometidas por unas estructuras que yo bien conocía. El agua estaba casi hirviendo. Pronto perdería el conocimiento. 

Seguramente Alastor había decidido que comer mi carne bien cocida era la mejor manera de hacerme completamente suya y que nunca más me fuera. Mi esqueleto permanecería ensamblado sobre la cama de la casa de los suburbios, y el le besaría en la frente todas las noches, como el enfermo que era.

Pero en lugar de terminar conmigo, me sacó del agua y quedé suspendida en el aire, las piernas separadas y fijas y las muñecas aseguradas contra mi espalda. 

La risa sardónica y cargada de estática me envolvió y mi mente se partió en dos. Por un lado mi miedo aquel hombre peligroso y por el otro, mi instinto de reproducción que me invitaba a abrir más las piernas. 

Alastor permaneció de pie, mirándome desde arriba. Su aspecto era aún más escalofriante que la última vez que estuvimos frente a frente. 

\- Mi hermosa dama... - Su voz era dolorosamente sensual. Me habría gustado cubrirme los oídos para no escucharla. Pero en su lugar, entró a mi mente y mi instinto tomó el control. 

\- Alfa...- Al día de hoy me avergüenza haber hablado de esa forma. 

\- Mi querida y deliciosa Monique. - Los tentáculos se cerraron en mis muñecas y mis piernas causando un dolor que preferí ignorar. Sonriendo, arqueé mi cuerpo hacia adelante para ofrecerlo al Demonio de la Radio. 

No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre mí. Pero, donde antes hubo caricias y besos tiernos. Ahora había mordidas y jalones de cabello. Los cortes profundos en mis piernas donde él había pasado sus uñas, sangraban y teñían el agua de la bañera.

Su aspecto era demoníaco y alargado, y me embestía con tanta fuerza que creí que me desgarraría. No obstante, yo gritaba su nombre y llegaba al clímax una y otra vez. 

Con sus tentáculos me volteó de espaldas y tiró de mi cabello. Mi cuello se estiró y sentí una de sus uñas pasar de lado a lado, escocía un poco. 

\- Nmmghhhh, Alfa... - La risa complacida de Alastor era una delicia para mis oídos.

Siguió entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo con fuerza y pasó sus garras por mi espalda, abriendo la piel y haciendome gritar... pero no gritaba de dolor, sino de placer. 

Todo esto era jodidamente enfermo. Lo más seguro es que Alastor me hiciera pedazos antes de llegar al clímax. 

"Lo más sensato que puedes hacer, Monique, es disfrutarlo si es que vas a morir por segunda vez, pero en estas circunstancias." El pene de Alastor entró de nuevo en mí, pero lo sentí más adentro en esta ocasión, jalando mi carne hasta el límite. Me dió la vuelta.

Mis labios sangraban de un corte hecho unos minutos antes. Me besó y me hizo paladear mi propia sangre, mientras gemía en mi boca, indicando que estaba llegando al clímax. 

El bombeo de esperma en mi interior, lo sentí perfectamente. Esto no había sido un orgasmo normal, sino uno de demonio en celo, decidido a fecundar. 

Dejó de moverse y salió de mi interior. La punta de su pene tenía un borde puntiagudo al final, como el de un ciervo. y en seguida sentí correr liquido en mis piernas. 

Bajé la mirada, excitada, esperando ver su semilla saliendo de mi cuerpo. Pero era sangre, mucha. 

Me sentí mareada y nauseosa, y lo último que recuerdo fue haber caído de nuevo en la bañera que ahora estaba llena de agua con hielo. 

__________________________________________________-

El sonido del monitor de signos vitales me tranquilizó incluso antes de que abriera los ojos. 

Pude sentir las ásperas mantas de las camas del hospital, y la venoclisis en uno de mis brazos, pasando solución fría dentro de mis venas.

\- Monique, se que has despertado, abre los ojos. - La voz de Alastor me hizo sentir pánico y traté de incorporarme. El estaba ahí, con su mismo aspecto de siempre, solo que se arreglaba la chaqueta y el talle del cinturón, como cuando...

Me sobresalté y aparté las cobijas, mis piernas estaban separadas y había mucha humedad entre ellas. Miré a Alastor con una expresión de sorpresa y terror. 

El me sonrió de lado y se acercó, amenazante. 

\- De una forma u otra, querida... yo siempre... siempre, obtengo lo que quiero. - Puso su mano en mi mejilla y la apretó, clavándome las uñas, hice un gesto de dolor y lo último que vi antes de que despareciera, fue su sonrisa amplia y sus pupilas en forma de dial de radio. 

_____________________________________-

Estuve un par de días en el hospital, y cada mañana sentía el peso de Alastor sobre mi cuerpo y su firmeza en mi interior. Permanecía el tiempo necesario para terminar y se desaparecía con una sonrisa cruel impresa en la cara. 

No le dije nada a nadie, y al tercer día caí en cuenta de que, de mis heridas de esa noche en la bañera, no había un solo rastro. Yo no me había sanado a mi misma, lo recordaría. ¿ Alguien más tenía el mismo poder que yo? 

Estuve preguntando a los compañeros en cuando me sentí con fuerzas para caminar. Di vueltas por los pasillos y pregunté sin descanso. 

Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y yo me agaché en seguida, cubriéndome el rostro y haciéndome un ovillo, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quería morir. 

\- Monique, no desesperes. - La voz de Lowell, mi compañero, me hizo volver al mundo. No era Alastor. 

Me levantó en sus brazos y recorrimos el pasillo, pero pasamos de largo mi habitación. Lo miré alarmada. Talvez sí era Alastor, disfrazado de mi compañero. Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos con fuerza. 

El frío de la sala de conservación de sangre y el olor a limpio me hizo relajarme. Puso mis pies en el suelo.

\- ¿Porque estamos aquí? - pregunté con un hilo de voz. Lowell avanzó entre las estanterías, y me hizo el ademán para que me acercara.

Las bolsas que Lowell señalaba, eran sangre de tipo O, pero lucía parduzca, no roja como las demás, de tipo A o B. Miré a Lowell de reojo sin entender. 

\- Tiene décadas que hago investigaciones acerca de las omegas del infierno. El doctor que solía estar a cargo de este lugar me dijo "Las omegas son el punto de inicio y del final". Al principio creí que hablaba sobre el marcado potencial para reproducirse, pero estaba equivocado. - Me miró y con una hoja de bisturí, se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano. Se cubrió con una gasa y en seguida se puso la otra mano sobre el corte, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Me mostró su herida. Había sanado. Abrí la boca. Era evidente que el me había salvado la vida a mi llegada al hospital. Pero por alguna razón, todos mentían o evitaban hablar de que Lowell tenía esa habilidad. 

\- Gracias por lo que hiciste, te debo la vida. - Sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Pero Lowell se quedó serio. 

\- Estas habilidades despertaron en mi hace dos años. Pero mi desempeño al usarlos, nunca fue tan bueno como el tuyo. - Me sorprendí, ni siquiera me había percatado de ello. 

-La cosa es que. Según mis datos, la existencia de personas como nosotros, esta ligado a la existencia de las omegas. En una relación de uno a uno. De manera que, cada que nace una omega, un pecador recibe estas habilidades. - Me quedé en silencio. Obviamente los únicos dos que lo ocupaban para salvar vidas eramos Lowell y yo. ¿Cuántos más habría regados por los círculos del infierno?

-Pero también hay un detalle curioso. ¿Has notado que cada año pareciera haber más ángeles exterminadores? Mi teoría es que hay una relación entre el número de sanadores, el numero de omegas y el numero de ángeles exterminadores. - Me senté en el suelo, estaba agotada.

Lowell tenía cara de que quería agregar algo más. Monique le dio unas palmadas en el pie y le sonrió. 

\- Hace diez años, antes de que tu llegaras aquí. Una omega vino a tener a su onceavo hijo. El Alfa que se había hecho de ella, era un hombre cruel, y la chica tenía el cuerpo destrozado a golpes. Era la noche del exterminio y nos recluímos aquí. Esas cosas no te atacan mientras no pongas un pie afuera. No me sorprendió cuando la vi caminando hacia la puerta, con la ropa de hospital aún puesta. Nadie se quiso arriesgar a ser asesinado por un ángel, asi que fui el unico que lo vio. - Hizo una pausa y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo, meciendo una bolsa de sangre omega en sus manos. 

-En cuanto la chica puso un pie afuera, tres angeles exterminadores se cernieron sobre ella. y la rodearon. Me congelé a un paso de la puerta de cristal y observé. La omega no parecía tener miedo, y extendió una mano para tocar la del angel exterminador que tenía frente a ella. -

-Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, La omega y el angel se combinaron y, por un momento, pude percibir un aumento drástico de poder en el cuerpo de la chica. -

Noté que estaba aguantando la respiración y suspiré. Mi corazón latía muy rápido.

\- Unos segundos después, la omega se tambaleó y su cuerpo pareció querer combinarse con los otros dos angeles, pero la presión fue tanta, que estalló. Entre los restos de vísceras, encontramos trozos de carne parduzca, como la de los ángeles. - Me mordí los labios. 

\- ¿Entonces a cada omega le corresponde un angel exterminador? Pues que esperamos, podríamos terminar con el exterminio anual. Solo hace falta un sanador que le siga la pista de cerca y la mantenga en buenas condiciones para cuando el momento llegue. - Pensé en las palabras del antiguo cuidador de este lugar. 

\- Pero hay un detalle - Lowell continuó, su semblante se tensó. 

\- Cada vez que una omega nace y los Alfas se la reparten, lo anuncian en todas partes. Pero hace dos años, cuando mis poderes aparecieron, no hubo anuncios de ningún tipo. Eso quiere decir que... - 

\- Que la omega nació en secreto. - completé yo. ¿Hasta cuando podría ocultarse la pobre niña sin poderes, antes de que la cazaran como un animal solo para preñarla. 

Estallé en una carcajada ante la ironía de la vida, Lowell se alegró de verme mas tranquila y salimos de ahí.

__________________________________________-

Después de tres semanas, me sentí renovada. Si una omega vulnerable y pequeña de dos años, andaba por el mundo cuidando y defendiendo su trasero, una Alfa poderosa como yo, no debía andar lloriqueando por el acoso brindado por el Demonio de la Radio. Pero después de mi alta del hospital, no había vuelto a visitarme. Para mi suerte. 

Llegué a casa y acomode todo. Me puse un pijama y me acerqué a la cocina para seguir mi rutina diaria, que abrazaba mi salud mental como una camisa de fuerza.

Un paquete cuadrado y alargado sobre la mesa me hizo detenerme en seco. 

Sobre la caja de la prueba, había una nota. "Muero por saber".

Me quedé tranquila e ignoré la cajita. Comí y me senté a jugar videojuegos. Acababa de iniciar un Assasins Creed con temática de piratas, excelente. 

Pero durante una escena en altamar, la velocidad de las imágenes me mareó y sentí náuseas. Dejé el juego y me acosté un rato. Desperté hasta el dia siguiente, me extrañó. Habitualmente no suelo dormir mas de cuatro horas al hilo. Solté el venado de felpa que Alastor me había regalado y me puse de pie.

Las arcadas subieron por mi espalda y corrí al baño. Pura bilis y saliva. 

"Menos café para la dama" cité a Alastor en mi mente, en tono de burla. Caminé las veinte cuadras hasta el trabajo y miré el reloj en el centro de la ciudad. Faltaban aproximadamente diez semanas para el exterminio. Habría mucho trabajo ese día.

Al llegar a la sala de médicos, me encontré con otro paquetito alargado en mi casillero. 

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo tomé, arrojándolo al bote de la basura.

Aproximadamente al mediodía, después de tomar un horrible té de Earl Grey, y apenas picotear un sandwich, un paciente en camilla, cruzó las puertas con una herida en la ingle que arrojaba chorros de sangre que llegaban hasta el techo. 

Sonreí y me eché sobre el, pero forcejeaba mucho, y, para cuando logre cerrar su herida, estaba cubierta de su sangre de pies a cabeza. Me sentía extrañamente agotada despues de usar mi poder, asi que fui a asearme. 

La chica en el espejo parecía una replica de Carrie. Le sonreí. Estar en esa situación me quitó la nausea que había tenido toda la mañana. 

Fue instinto, pero me llevé las manos a la boca y probé la sangre del desconocido. Era deliciosa. Podría considerar el volverme caníbal y vivir con los raritos en la punta sur de la ciudad. Todos eran elegantes y amables. 

Pero mi tren del pensamiento se detuvo en seco. 

\- No puede ser... - Susurré. Me saqué la parte de arriba de los scrubs y busqué intencionadamente la tirita de plástico que debía estar bajo la piel de la cara interna de mi brazo. 

No estaba ahí. 

Aquel día en que Alastor me asaltó en la bañera y me abrió la piel en tiras, me había quitado el implante anticonceptivo. 

Recuperé la prueba del cesto de basura y después de seguir las instrucciones, esperé. 

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor. - Susurraba mientras sentía un hueco en el pecho. 

Tomé la prueba y le eché una ojeada. 

\- Oh no... - balbuceé.

\- Oh si... querida. - Las manos de Alastor se apoyaron en mis hombros y presionaron despacio. 

Lo volteé a ver despacio. Su rostro seguía siendo cruel, no había ahí ni una pizca del hombre que me llevó a cenar a aquel restaurante, y que veló por mi felicidad durante meses. 

Frente a mí, había un esclavista satisfecho por al fin tener un poder y control sobre mí.

Me levantó del suelo, y rozó su nariz con mi cabeza, inhalando profundo mi esencia. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo.

-Felicidades, Monique. Seré un buen padre... y tu... bueno... tu serás toda mía. - Sentí un jalón en el estómago cuando nos teletransportó fuera de ahí.


	16. Second Season/Part 6: Alpha&Omega

Las tres semanas antes del exterminio, fueron las que decidieron el rumbo temporal que tomarían nuestras vidas.

El camino había sido duro y plagado de reproches. Pero ahí estaba yo. Presa en esa casa de una planta con los poderes bloqueados de nuevo. Vigilada las 24 horas y obligada a gestar a la descendencia del Demonio de la Radio.

Al principio no quería comer, la náusea me mantuvo en ayuno por dos semanas completas.   
Incluso Lowell fue a verme, porque me desvanecía constantemente.  
Poco a poco mi apetito volvió, pero mi estrés y depresión buscaron más formas de manifestarse.  
La mayoría del tiempo, la pasaba echada boca arriba, bajo el tragaluz, esperando a que pasara el tiempo. Pero al llegar la noche un brote de psicosis se apoderaba de mi y buscaba la salida de una forma u otra.

Intente hacerme daño varias veces, así que Alastor cedió un poco y me permitió pasear por el vecindario, de su brazo.   
Conversaba conmigo, y me ponía al día de los acontecimientos en la ciudad, me hablaba de sus sentimientos, y de sus expectativas para nosotros.   
A pesar del miedo que llegó a inspirarme en algún momento, comencé a sentirme segura en su presencia.  
Poco a poco mis sentimientos de aversión fueron menguando y reconocí amor debajo de todo el miedo y el dolor.

Volvimos a sonreírnos, volvimos a abrazarnos. Nos pedimos disculpas. Y al fin, una semana antes del exterminio, volvimos a tener intimidad.

Esta vez, Alastor fue dulce y gentil. Llevándome intencionadamente al orgasmo sin lastimarme o forzarme.   
Extrañaba ese contacto y lloré en sus brazos después de terminar.   
Deje de dormir bajo el domo en los cojines y dormí a su lado en la habitación principal, con sus manos enroscadas en mi cuerpo y colocadas sobre mi vientre que ya lucia muy abultado.

Pero seguía inquieta.

Cada noche tenía ese sueño en el que me veía al espejo y solo distinguía la silueta de un Ángel exterminador.   
El cual me sonreía y acariciaba mi rostro de lado. Para después hundir su mano en mi pecho y sacarme un trozo palpitante de carne.

Me habría gustado mostrarle el sueño a Alastor con mi poder nuevo, pero se negó a levantar el bloqueo.  
En su lugar me abrazaba y entonaba una melodía, acariciando mi cabello hasta que me volvía a dormir.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\- ¿Cuanto tiempo dura el embarazo en los demonios? - Nifty y Alastor me observaron detenidamente mientras engullía dos panqueques a toda velocidad.  
El plato estaba apoyado en mi vientre abultado, en vista de que ya no alcanzaba el borde de la mesa con comodidad.  
\- Digo, no es que me queje, pero si me estoy quejando - Alastor sonrió y se acercó a limpiarme la boca.

\- Me siento ya muy incómoda y estamos peleando por el espacio. ¿No será que ya pronto podremos terminar con esto? - El rostro de Alastor se congeló en una sonrisa fingida y me apresuré a aclarar.

\- No te dejaría solo nunca con esta responsabilidad, cariño. - hice una pausa y recapitulé lo último que había dicho, y sentí mi sangre subir caliente hasta mi cara.

Alastor me tomó en sus brazos y me estrechó burlón.

\- Entonces mi vida... - mi corazón dio un vuelco.  
\- ¿Ya podemos discutir sobre los posibles nombres? - me sonrojé y trague saliva.

-P- Pues, y-yo quisiera que se llamase Alan, si es Niño. - apreté los puños en mi vestido avergonzada. "¿No que no querías Monique?" Me reproché.

\- Hecho, y si es niña, se llamará Antoinette. - el rostro de mi demonio brillaba de entusiasmo. Asentí emocionada y dejé que me llevara al mar de cojines donde nos acostamos y esperamos a hacer digestión.

Conversamos toda la mañana y nos dijimos "te amo" de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

Comimos juntos y bebimos un café meciéndonos en el columpio del pórtico.   
Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, era tiempo de entrar.  
Pero al ponernos de pie, un dolor agudo en el vientre hizo que me doblara.

Alastor esperó a que pasara y me detuvo de las caderas. sonrió emocionado.

\- Entonces ya es tiempo. - su sonrisa me contagió y nos abrazamos.

Salimos en el auto y Alastor desactivó el bloqueo.   
Yo me reía a carcajadas por sus dad jokes. Probablemente no naciera hoy, pero íbamos listos para todo.   
Le marqué a Lowell para informarle que íbamos en camino.

\- Hey, aquí Monique. Oye, creo que ya llegué al punto máximo y estoy de camino para allá. Jajajaja, soy como una omega indefensa en labor de parto. - Lowell no se rió.

\- Monique, ¿ En donde estas? - balbuceé mientras miraba alrededor. Estábamos saliendo de los suburbios y la silueta del reloj central se cernió sobre nosotros.

\- Oh no. - musité.

\- No se si alcancen a llegar antes de las campanadas, pero si pueden regresar... - senti un breve jalón en el pecho y el paisaje cambió.   
Alastor nos había teletransportado hasta el hospital y lucia un poco cansado por el esfuerzo de llevarnos junto con el auto.

Sonó la primera campanada cuando cruzamos las puertas de urgencias.

Todas mis amigas y compañeras se echaron sobre mi, deshaciéndose en cumplidos y echando unas miradas furtivas de desconfianza a mi Demonio de la Radio.  
Lowell me saludó desde su escritorio y me hizo una mueca que indicaba que quería conversar conmigo en seguida.

Alastor me daba la espalda, vigilando la entrada y me llevé a Millie con la excusa de que iban a revisarme en privado.

Lowell caminó tras nosotros con la espalda recta y una pizca de temor en los ojos.

Millie se quedó afuera y me quede sola con Lowell.

-Monique, se que va a sonar descabellado, pero tengo un plan. - el hombre daba vueltas en todas direcciones.

-Tengo la idea en mi cabeza, no he soñado casi todas las noches. Mi cara en el espejo... mi cara en el espejo es de un ángel exterminador... - El hombre estaba fuera de si, y habría sido muy irresponsable alentarlo en vista de la situación actual, pero tenía que saber.

\- ¿En que termina tu sueño? El del angel. — creo que titubee al final y Lowell de pronto se sumió en sus pensamientos.

\- En mi sueño el reflejo me sonríe y mira hacia arriba, todo se hacer obscuro y despierto sobresaltado... ¿Porque? — me quedé en silencio y escuchamos los gritos y correteos que anunciaban la llegada de los primeros pacientes.

\- Monique, si tengo la oportunidad, hoy probaré que los sanadores no pueden ser dañados por los angeles exterminadores. — me extendió un papel escrito en un idioma que no entendía.

\- Es un fragmento de uno de los siete libros del arca. Me ha costado muchísimo entenderlo, pero todo está aquí. — Entre mis manos puso un cuaderno gastado lleno de anotaciones que apenas hilaban las ideas entre sí.  
\- En el cielo, también hay clasificación ABO, ¿No te intriga? — tuve que reconocer que si, y acerqué a mi rostro las anotaciones.

-Lowell, ¿De donde sacaste el fragmento del libro? — aquella pregunta la había esperado todo este tiempo y detuvo su ir y venir por la habitación.

\- Hace años, cuando conociste a Alastor y el loco que te quiso secuestrar, fue asesinado, yo fui a revisar el lugar. Entre todas las fotografías tuyas, encontré esta, y me la llevé. - estuve a punto de agregar algo, pero de nuevo el dolor en el abdomen me hizo inclinarme hacia adelante y gritar un poco.  
Alastor se apareció junto a mi y evitó que cayera de la mesa de exploración. 

Una vez pasó, me acostaron y Lowell me revisó. Alastor lo observaba con un aura asesina. Tuve que explicarle que así me tendrían que revisar varias veces para ver si ya estaba lista. Me besó las manos y asintió, no muy convencido.

\- Pues ya empezaste, en unas dos horas te volveremos a revisar. Mientras tanto come algo ligero y camina. —

Alastor y yo nos quedamos en la sala de revisión.   
El silencio era un poco incomodo, así que quise hablar, pero me interrumpió con un beso.   
Intenté manotear, pero el me sujetó contra la cama, mientras uno de sus fieles tentáculos le ponía seguro a la puerta.   
El rubor en mi rostro se prendió en dos segundos, quería preguntar qué rayos, pero la respuesta vino a mi en seguida.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Después del orgasmo, toda la tensión en mi espalda y abdomen se esfumó, y me reí como una boba, cuando Alastor se incorporó de entre mis piernas y se limpió la boca con la manga de la levita.

\- Así será más llevadero ¿no lo crees? - me reí y una nueva contracción me alcanzó. Pero en esta ocasión, el dolor fue repartido armónicamente, y no fue tan intenso como la última vez. Alastor me besó en la frente y salimos a caminar.

Pasaron seis horas, yo apenas iba a la mitad, y el lugar estaba a reventar.

A pesar de las quejas de Alastor, me uní a mis compañeros para salvar a la mayor cantidad de pacientes posible.

\- Monique, déjalo ya, te ves terrible y aún te falta el esfuerzo del parto. - Millie estaba preocupada, mientras sostenía el brazo amputado y lo reinsertábamos en su dueño con ayuda de mi poder.

Ella tenía razón, pero... ¿Donde estaba Lowell?

\- ¡Hay un Ángel en la entrada principal! - todo el trabajo paró y escuchamos.   
Se corría el rumor de que, el Aura alrededor de esas cosas era musical y escalofriante.   
Las puertas abatibles se abrieron cuando un par de civiles entraron en tropel y pudimos verlo.

Era altísimo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y entrañas.  
El aura musical nos rodeó en seguida y solté al paciente.  
No corrí, por que no podía. Pero el terror me hizo poner un pie delante del otro. Y avanzar para intentar detenerlo.  
Lowell había salido y extendía los brazos, instando al angel a acercarse.

Estaban solo a unos metros de distancia.

Salí del hospital y escuché la voz de Alastor a lo lejos.   
Pero yo ya no podía atenderlo.   
Lowell y el angel acababan de estrechar sus manos.   
Todos los sonidos se esfumaron menos la suave melodía que emanaba del cuerpo del angel

No me di cuenta en que momento me acerqué tanto. Hasta que la cara de la enorme criatura elevó la mirada y observó sin moverse como Lowell era aplastado por un pedazo enorme de escombro que venía de la explosión en el edificio de enfrente.

Me acerqué con cautela sin perder de vista al ángel.  
El cuerpo de Lowell estaba hecho pedazos. No había manera de traerlo de vuelta.  
Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Y le di la espalda a todo, para volver al lado de Alastor. Pero una mano cálida y enorme me detuvo.

Todo se tornó blanco y me sentí desfallecer.

——————————  
\- Mamá ¿A donde va la gente cuando muere? -

Mi hijo mayor me sujetó las manos arrugadas y secas.   
A pesar de ser ya todo un hombre, volví a ver en sus ojos al bebé que me alegró el mundo y me acompañó durante casi toda mi vida.  
\- No creo que vayan a algún lado, mi cielo. Ellos eligen donde quedarse. -

Después de decirle aquella frase tan confusa, la calidez de la muerte se cernió en mi cabeza y abandoné aquel cuerpo viejo y marchito.

————————-

Desperté de un sobresalto y noté que sólo habían pasado un par de segundos.   
Tomé la mano del ángel y evoqué mi poder con todas mis fuerzas.   
Lo vi todo.  
Ellos eran los omegas en el cielo, poderosos y estériles, sin una pizca de humildad o compasión.   
Lo opuesto a nuestras omegas del infierno.

\- Ahora lo entiendes... — los labios del angel se movieron, pero su voz se escuchó dentro de mi cabeza.

\- Somos tres partes de un solo ser... — murmuré.

Lo solté y di un paso atrás.   
\- Tu eres yo, y yo soy tu. ...

... pero ella no... —

La hoja de su lanza me atravesó el vientre sin herirme y di un paso atrás, sintiendo como el aire se me iba del pecho.   
La luz de vida dentro de mi, se extinguió en un segundo.

El angel voló lejos y yo caminé lentamente de regreso, mientras intentaba remediar lo irremediable usando mi poder sobre mi vientre.  
En mi rostro se dibujaba la desesperanza.  
Alastor no me vio a la cara. Lo sabía.   
Desapareció y no lo volví a ver. Ni siquiera en la cirugía, donde sacaron el pequeño cuerpo con la cabeza seccionada, inerte.   
No estuvo ahí cuando lloré amargamente con la bebe muerta en mis brazos, acariciando su coronilla de delgado cabello rojo.   
No estuvo en los largos meses de recuperación física y psicológica.  
No estuvo más.  
Todo había terminado.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el infierno, nunca vi tanto furor por algún acontecimiento, que el que vino después de esa caótica entrevista de la princesa del infierno con la espantosa reportera Killjoy.   
Ya tenían un mes tarareando esa pegajosa canción. Incluso le habían hecho un remix que se bailaba en las discotecas, y el SingBaby no era una excepción.

Después de dos décadas de vivir aquí, la redención no me interesaba mucho. Y el tema pronto se esfumó de las conversaciones del hospital.

Al menos hasta que dieron ese extraño anuncio del evento sexual multitudinario en el que ella participaría.   
No teníamos pacientes en ese momento, y Millie tomaba un café conmigo mientras me enseñaba su anillo de compromiso. Se casaría con un tal Moxxie, que trabajaba en otro hospital no muy lejos.  
La emoción entre los hombres del staff iba en aumento conforme la cuenta regresiva llegaba al final.  
Me sonaba a algún tipo de trampa. Pero no me quedé a averiguar, pues alguien me tomó del brazo con firmeza.

\- Por favor ayúdame -

Husk no había cambiado nada, salvo en la mueca de extrema preocupación en su rostro.

Con un par de segundos de uso de poder. Entendí la situación y, con la cara roja de vergüenza, procedí a juntar las cosas.

Viajar por teletransportación no me parecía apropiado por el contenido de mis maletas así que, después de años, subí al jaguar y emprendimos el camino al ya famoso Hotel Feliz.  
Mis orejas de Fennec salieron de entre mi cabello, disfrutando el viento contra ellas.

¡Era fantástico!

Pero no me duró mucho tiempo la emoción, llegamos al estacionamiento y brinqué fuera del asiento del copiloto.

Un fugaz sentimiento de culpa me invadió cuando lo ví.   
Pero aunque pasé junto a él y sentí su mirada encima, no sentí absolutamente nada, más que la preocupación por el chico que se desangraba al fondo sobre un sillón.

Mientras lo atendía, la tensión detrás de mi, entre los presentes, aumentaba.

Me puse de pie y tomé aire.

\- Se pondrá bien —

Después de presentarme y generar el silencio más incomodo de la vida. La joven princesa del infierno, media cabeza más alta que yo, dio un paso adelante y estrecho mi mano.

Cerré mis ojos para ver su pasado, pero no me percaté de que ella también lo había hecho.   
Me soltó de imprevisto. Pero no hice caso de su gesto de indignación.

"La omega de Lowell... Es ella"

A pesar de que el Rey Lucifer preguntó abiertamente sobre mi relación con Alastor, yo solo pensaba en una cosa.

"Charlotte Magne... todo es acerca de ella ahora.   
Al menos Alastor y yo compartíamos ese pensamiento. Debíamos protegerla."


	17. Second Season/Part 7: Healing

Después de años de solo dedicarme al hospital y a salir cada tercer noche con mis amigos. Encontrarme de nuevo con Husk y Niffty, fue refrescante.

Aún más, me resultó enternecedor, ver a Husk tan apegado a otra persona. Era delicioso.

Niffty, no se atrevió a preguntarme sobre el desenlace del embarazo. Así que salimos al pasillo con una taza de café en las manos y se lo mostré con mi poder.

Las lagrimas rodaron por ambos lados de su ojo amarillo y carraspeó.

\- Lo lamento. - Juntó sus manos en su regazo. - Ahora entiendo muchas cosas acerca del cambio que tuvo Alastor después de que desapareciste de nuestras vidas. ¿Sabes que no ha cambiado los retratos de la casa en los suburbios? - 

Aquello era información que en definitiva no me servía de nada, así que levanté los hombros y bebí otro trago de café.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste? Alastor y tu siguen vinculados. – Su vocecita me traía algunos malos recuerdos. Suspiré.

La realidad era, que él y yo nunca tuvimos algo en común, y los últimos años a su lado, fueron de sufrimiento. No tenía a qué volver.

\- La vida no se trata de buscar pareja. – respondí. Ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados y nos reímos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos Alastor y la princesa? – Niffty buscó algún rastro de celos en mi rostro, pero le sonreí.

-Aproximadamente un mes. Llegamos aquí en la noche de la entrevista y la cancioncita pegajosa. – Comencé a tararearla y me hizo segunda.

Ahora entendía la sensación de calor en la cara que me daba de tanto en tanto. Era Alastor cuando tocaba a la chica. "Talvez acepté romper el vínculo ahora si" pensé con entusiasmo.

Pero al entrar a la habitación, sentí una punzada en la marca del cuello y di un paso atrás justo donde Alastor se materializó. Sangraba de la marca profusamente. ¿Qué rayos?

Puse mis manos sobre su herida y procedí a sanarla. No quise usar mi poder para averiguar la razón de que su marca sangrara, pero el lo dijo todo.

Así que esto es lo que pasa si intentamos hacerlo con otra persona fuera del vínculo. ¿Quién diría que existen estos arreglos en el infierno?

\- Alastor, creo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Me descubrí el cuello, donde la marca de sus colmillos se veía nítida.

Para mi sorpresa, asintió y se paró muy recto frente a mí. La emoción de la libertad me invadió.

Pero cuando me incliné para retirarle la marca, algo me nubló la vista y caí de lado.

Desperté casi en seguida. El gesto de Alastor era de desesperanza, hasta que algo se gestó en su mente y salió de la habitación.

\- Rápido Monique, solo tu puedes pararlo. – Niffty, sin explicarme nada, me jaló al corredor y fuimos tras él.

\- Basta Alastor, no lo hagas. – El pequeñísimo cuerpo de Niffty, apenas podía mantenerse fijo al de Alastor.

¿Qué estaba intentando?

Solo por hacerle segunda a Niffty, intenté sujetarlo, pero fallé.

Se paró frente a una de las puertas del corredor del piso de arriba, tocó la puerta y esperó.

Lo ví levantar la mano para atravesarlo, y no pensé ni en quien era quien estaba por recibir aquel golpe mortal.

Me arrojé frente a él y sentí mi carne desgarrándose de nuevo bajo el toque de sus manos.

Por un momento, imágenes de todo el horror que había vivido de la mano de este demonio, pasaron frente a mis ojos. Pero la última imagen, de la princesa sonriendo, me hizo ponerme de pie y derribarlo de una patada.

Le solté un sermón, antes de caer al suelo, donde me curé en un grito de dolor.

Estaba agotada.

Me llevaron hasta un diván y cerré los ojos.

\- Princesa... - La joven Charlotte Magne se detuvo y me miró con desconfianza.

Le mostré la marca en mi cuello.

-Esto no significa nada, todo se trata de ti ahora. No te rindas, encontraremos la manera de resolverlo. –

Me dejé caer en el diván y caí en un sueño profundo.

La sensación de estar siendo observada, me despertó. Me quedé quieta mientras el extraño me examinaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

No reconocí el lugar, aunque olía muy bien. Me alarmé cuando sentí que husmeaba bajo mi blusa. Pero retrocedió cuando mi marca de vínculo quedó a la vista.

Mi vista se aclaró y noté que el desconcierto brotaba de su rostro.

Mis ojos ardían por la indignación. Y el retrocedió al percatarse de que lo observaba.

Até los retazos de mi blusa, de manera que no pudiera seguirme observando. El silencio era incómodo a mas no poder.

El se puso de pie en un brinco y adoptó una pose solemne.

\- Me... me presento de nuevo. Y esta vez con la gratitud hacia la persona que salvó mi vida. – El tipo era melosamente formal. Contuve una risa y lo observé hacer una reverencia elegante, que realzó su porte y me hizo tragar saliva.

\- Barón Harold Von Eldritch, a su servicio milady. – Quiso tomar mi mano, pero lo evité por reflejo.

Durante años evité el contacto físico fuera del horario de trabajo, por el miedo a que Alastor se materializara de la nada. Actualmente era solo un viejo hábito.

Me puse de pie y corregí mi mal gesto en seguida. Talvez me vi muy atrevida. Pero le tomé la mano y le sonreí.

Su rostro se ocultó bajo la sombra del extraño sombrero alargado con dientes de piraña en el ala frontal. Me incliné hacia el frente con curiosidad y reparé en que era mucho más alto que yo. Incluso debía ser una cabeza más grande que Alastor. Parecía una niña parada frente a él.

Además, con el contacto nos percatamos el estatus ABO del otro. "De nuevo un Alfa" me mordí el labio y di un paso atrás.

Le dí la espalda para volver a sentarme, pero el me detuvo con una mano.

-Aún está sangrando señorita... - Su voz se quedó en el aire y me apresuré a contestar.

\- Monique. – Comprobé que la herida no había sanado del todo. En un punto en la parte de atrás, aún sangraba un poco. Resoplé y coloqué mi mano sobre el punto sangrante.

Mi frente se perló de sudor mientras volvía a sentir el dolor de la auto-sanación.

Cuando terminé, en la mesa, frente a mi, el chico había puesto un enorme vaso de agua burbujeante y un platillo con frutos rojos y kiwi alrededor.

Bebí el agua con avidez y nos comimos la fruta mientras el me hacía toda clase de preguntas sobre mi poder, y soltaba comentarios burlones acerca de la forma en la que, aún herida de gravedad, me había lanzado sobre Alastor para derribarlo. El se refería a Alastor como "Ese demonio plebeyo" lo cual me pareció la mar de gracioso.

Amanecía cuando me puse de pie para despedirme. Estaba cansada, pero nada que una taza de café no pudiese remediar. En mi bolsillo llevaba las llaves del Jaguar, asi que todavía faltaba entregárselas a Alastor, quien, a juzgar por el extraño sentimiento de incomodidad que me punzó en el pecho toda la noche, había encontrado la manera de quedarse a lado de la omega sin morir en el intento.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a la puerta, pero Von Eldritch me sujetó de la mano.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio en los que mi voz interna gritó de emoción. Apreté los dientes discretamente. No podía dejar que el rubor me subiera a la cara.

Él no decía nada, así que hice una reverencia, intentando emular su elegancia.

\- Hasta luego, Barón. – musité y Sali al corredor.

Toqué la puerta de la suite contigua y cerré los ojos, a sabiendas de que Alastor dormía desnudo, y esa estampa era lo último que querría ver por el resto de mi vida infernal.

Me recibió las llaves con un gruñido y esperé a que cerrara la puerta para abrir los ojos.

De regreso por el pasillo, la mirada brillante de Von Eldritch llamó mi atención. Lucía como un perrito confundido. "Que tierno" Me despedí con una gesto de la mano.

.

.

.

.

Pasé la semana reproduciendo una y otra vez una cancioncilla alegre en mi mente. Y tarareé en el trabajo desde el principio hasta el final de la jornada.

El miercoles, Millie se percató del cambio y me acorraló. No tenía realmente algo que reclamar por que su caso era peor de meloso. Moxxie pidió el cambio al hospital central y lo transfirieron.

Eran una pareja tan romántica que uno quedaba lleno de amor, de solo verlos. El único problema, era un amigo de Moxxie, a quien Millie en seguida le abrió las puertas de la amistad, y que constantemente los interrumpía como un niño pequeño.

Optamos por ubicar al chico cuyo nombre era Blitzo, en el área de urgencias generales, donde estuviese ocupado todo el tiempo. Millie y Moxxie disfrutaban mucho de la compañía.

\- Monique, ¿Te pasó algo en estos días? – No me había dado cuenta de que sonreía como una boba, cantando una tonada romántica. Me detuve y el rubor inundó mi rostro.

\- No me digas que volviste a toparte con el Demonio de la Radio. – El gesto en mi rostro la alarmó y me sujetó de los hombros para sacudirme.

\- ¡¿Después de casi veinte años?! Es que tu nunca aprendes. – Me empecé a reir y Millie me miró con reservas.

Salimos al estacionamiento y procedí a contarle los últimos acontecimientos, desde que Husk vino por mí, hasta que le entregué las llaves del auto a Alastor y me fui del hotel feliz.

\- Entonces El Demonio de la Radio te hizo trizas una vez más. – Millie lucía un gesto de fastidio en la cara. No respondí, y tomé un trago largo a mi café.

\- El Barón Von Eldritch es una figura publica de bajo perfil. A lo mucho habré oído de el un par de veces nada más. – Millie me imitó y bebió su café con cuidado. Yo seguí tarareando con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Se puso de pie y me miró de reojo. Intenté dejar de sonreír pero no pude contenerme. Ella se rio.

\- Intentaré investigar, pero desde mi posición y estatus tipo B, entenderás que es más fácil que esa información llegue a ti. Monique. – Sabía que ella tenía razón.

\- Solo ten cuidado, por que los Von Eldritch son de las familias que parece que han existido aquí en el infierno desde... siempre. Y tienen una relación muy cercana con los reyes. – La imagen de la omega de Lowell se instaló en mi mente y me recargué en el muro a mi espalda.

Charlotte Magne era realmente linda. Parecía una muñequita, con esas mejillas rosas y su cabello rubio ondeando a su alrededor. Alastor debe estar fascinado.

Entramos al hospital y continuamos la jornada hasta que fue hora de irnos a casa.

Mi departamento quedaba justo al norte, a unas seis cuadras del hospital. Era mucho más grande que los últimos dos. Los chicos pasaban aquí una de cada tres noches, por lo que tuve que conseguir uno con un par de habitaciones más, y una biblioteca grande y vasta.

Llegué tarareando "Sabor a Mí" como una ridícula, y comí rápido para tomar mi siesta vespertina y salir a correr antes de encontrarme con los chicos en el SingBaby.

Cualquier persona diría que llevar veinte años con la misma rutina enloquecería a cualquiera, pero nos encantaba ese ritmo de vida. Además las cosas variaban dentro de esa misma rutina. Hoy cumplía años de mi llegada al infierno y Alex seguro me preparaba una emboscada al llegar al lugar.

Regresé de mi caminata, y me duché. Ese día usaría un vestido verde, el cabello suelto y un poco de perfume.

El híbrido que conducía era más amplio también para transportar a la multitud de paseantes que me seguía a casa cada tercer día.

Doblé con cuidado el vestido verde sobre mis piernas y entré en el asiento del copiloto. Sonreí a mi reflejo en el retrovisor. "Es tiempo de celebrar".


	18. Second Season/ Part 8: Memories

Nadamás bajar del auto, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y me sobresalté. Les tenía un pavor enorme y corrí sin gracia ni porte hasta la entrada del bar. Al entrar, un brevísimo silencio se cernió en el lugar. Me recargué en la puerta y esperé. Los chicos acababan de llegar hasta mí y sin importarles que llevara vestido, me levantaron por encima de sus cabezas y me lanzaron sobre el escenario.

A nuestro alrededor la gente vitoreaba, y es que el encargado solía decirnos, que ya casi éramos parte del show del lugar, y que la gente iba a vernos hacer el ridículo cada tercer noche sin falta.

De pie en el escenario, les fruncí el ceño, pero Manny y Koi me mostraban la lengua. Adele subió con un gesto inocente. Pero en seguida gritó en el micrófono.

\- ¡Levanten sus copas por el aniversario de llegada al infierno de esta mujer!- me dejó ver la canción que ya estaba elegida y me hizo maldecir.

"Girl On Fire" de Alicia Keys era una de esas canciones cargadas de sentimiento, y que me describía completamente en este momento. Les arrojé mi bolso y se pelearon por el, como fangirls. Me arrancaron una sonrisa.

Canté por inercia y sentí en mi pecho un vacío enorme. ¿Veinte años en este lugar? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?

Iba la a la mitad de la canción cuando Alex y Adele subieron a hacer de coristas atrás. Agradecí no estar sola en el escenario.

Teminé y me volteé a verlos. Ambos se sorprendieron de que mis ojos estuviesen empañados en lágrimas, así que se hicieron una señal y todos subieron a abrazarme.

Me sentí de mejor humor cuando bajé del escenario y avancé entre las mesas para ir al baño, pero me encontré de frente con Charlotte Magne.

Me sorprendió verla ahí, más por la gran expectación sobre su persona, en vista de que muchos overlords habían muerto en la masacre del evento por streaming. La princesa estaba en riesgo en ese lugar. Así que me permití cambiar un par de rasgos en su aspecto. Y le cambié el cabello y el color de los ojos. Ahora lucía como una pecadora ordinaria, pero su aura de muñequita era perpetua e inherente a ella.

Subí con ella y sus amigas al escenario y les mostré como usar las pantallas táctiles y las diademas con micrófono. Quise bajar, pero ella me detuvo.

\- Canta con nosotras. – Estuve a punto de negarme. Pero lucía un poco insegura, y además Alastor acababa de aparecerse detrás de mí, y la estática de su cuerpo me indicaba que no debía dar un no por respuesta.

Cantamos "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls, y en el camino cambié el peinado de Charlotte a un par de coletas largas que hicieron que a Alastor se le dilataran las pupilas y que su sonrisa de loco se ampliara muchísimo. Justo al terminar con el "If You Wanna Be my Lover" Alastor estiró sus brazos para recibirla. 

Sabía que seguir mirando sería muy morboso, así que bajé la vista para no rodar por los escalones y me encaminé al baño de nuevo. Tenía que revisarme el maquillaje. Pero choqué contra alguien y caí hasta el suelo.

"Fantástico... al menos está oscuro y no se me vió la ropa interior." Pensé. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía quien quiera que me hubiese derribado y me puse de pie de un salto, quedando de frente al Barón Von Eldritch.

La sangre se me arremolinó en la cara, aunque menos de lo que imaginé que sería. Habían pasado muchos días y el asunto se había enfriado bastante. Me limité a sonreír. En el escenario, los tórtolos se abrazaban y se balanceaban de un pie al otro, al ritmo de "Something Stupid" de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman.

Invité al barón a que se sentara junto a mí en una de las mesas altas. Y observamos a esos dos en silencio, hasta que, muy cerca del final de la canción, ambos suspiramos profundamente. Contuve un acceso de risa y lo miré con indulgencia.

-Es un lugar fantástico. ¿Es nuevo? – Lo miré con interés. ¿Qué edad tenía? Me dio la impresión de que no salía mucho, o que una noche de juerga era ajena a su itinerario de vida. Lamenté no haber investigado nada sobre él. Aunque tal vez era mejor conocerlo en persona y no a través de rumores en la red.

\- Este lugar tiene aquí desde antes de que llegara al infierno. Y de eso ya tiene unos 26 años, mas o menos. – Llamé al mesero y pedí un café. Von Eldritch seguía mirándome con interés.

\- Entonces conoces mucho de lugares de ocio. – La conversación era completamente banal. Me sonrojé por no tener algo mejor que preguntarle.

\- Pues solo tengo 28 años en este sitio, y no es que disponga de mucho tiempo. La escuela y la política me han absorbido. – Algo en su plática no me cuadraba. Nunca escuché de alguien que fuese a la escuela en el infierno... o talvez mi mundo rutinario era muy pequeño.

\- ¿Donde estudiaste para ser médico? - Me preguntó. Su rostro lucía menos incómodo, pero aquella pregunta seguía sacándome del contexto.

\- En el mundo humano. - El se quedó en silencio y se puso de pie para atajar a Alastor en el camino a su mesa.

Me quedé sola con la joven princesa y la estudié de pies a cabeza. En el momento que caí al suelo, mi poder sobre ella se había perdido, y lucía igual de encantadora que siempre.

\- La vida que llevas... Es fantástica. Tus amigos cantan y bailan muy coordinados. ¿Ensayan en algún lado? - Preguntó dando unos saltitos.

Alcancé a contarle solo un poco de la manera en que esos aprovechados dormían en mi casa cada tercer día y bailábamos en el salón de los espejos, armando coreografías absurdas y bebiendo hasta que el sueño los vencía. Peiné un par de trencitas a los lados de su cabeza entre el cabello suelto. 

Subió al escenario con nosotros a cantar Lollipop de MIKA. Estaba apenas agarrando el ritmo cuando Alastor subió al escenario y se la llevó cargando.

Seguimos bailando y cantando, canción tras canción, hasta que a la mitad de "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" descubrí a Von Eldritch sentado entre los puffs al pie del escenario.

Estaba solo y se veía incómodo.

"Debería bajar con el y besuquearlo en la obscuridad." Sonreí con malicia y bajé del escenario para invitarlo a subir.

Pero el no parecía muy convencido, e incluso me dio la impresión de estar asustado por subir a cantar o bailar frente a un público.

Aún así, lo obligué y disfruté de su gesto embelesado mientras lo llevaba de aquí allá por el escenario.

Pero al terminar la canción, y después de haberlo molestado a propósito, abrazándolo y poniéndome de puntillas para intentar alcanzarle los labios, me quedé helada al verlo tomar un micrófono de mano y mover el catálogo de canciones con habilidad.

"Hey, te tomé por un hater de la tecnología." Pensé para mis adentros mientras mi boca se abría ante la sorpresa de escuchar fuerte y clara su melodiosa voz.

Sus ojos eran amarillos, casi verdes, con escleroticas rojas. Su cabello verde parecía nacer de adentro de ese sombrero tan raro. Pero sus labios eran lo que me tenían hipnotizada. Eran delgados y dejaban ver sus dientes afilados. Se parecía en algo a Alastor, además de su manera de vestir, y eso me inquietaba. Además, conforme se terminaba la canción, se acercaba más a mí, y comenzaba a meter su brazo para tomarme de la cintura.

La canción era "Haven't Met you Yet" de Michael Bublé. Y al final repetía una y otra vez la palabra "Amor". Sonreí un poco incómoda al principio, pero al ir subiendo mi mirada hasta su cara, y notar sus ojos entrecerrados, simplemente me dejé llevar y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Mis pies no tocaban el suelo y aquello me parecía curioso, pero encantador. Mis manos estuvieron apoyadas en su pecho durante todo el tiempo que duró el beso y, aunque realmente no quería que terminara, apenas sabía algo de este chico, como para actuar como colegiala enamorada.

Me quedé en blanco cuando mis pies tocaron el piso de nuevo. Y apenas me percaté que bajé las escaleras y mi selecto y elegante grupo de amigos me rodeó.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Te robó un beso! Que emoción. – Bromeó Alex tomándome de los hombros, como hacía años no lo hacía.

Por una vez, después de años. Me sentí cómoda con el contacto físico en plan de juego, con Koi y Alex. Que me habían puesto los brazos en los hombros, haciendo una reunión del tipo de equipo de fútbol americano.

Del otro lado, El Barón nos observaba con una ceja levantada, mientras hacíamos nuestra estrafalaria reunión de planeación. Alex se incorporó rompiendo la formación y dijo en la voz mas alta que pudo.

\- Pero que alto es, Monique. ¡Te va a partir en dos! – Mi rostro estaba tan rojo que sentí que me estallaría cuando le brinqué encima.

\- ¡¡C...cállate idiota!! – Todos se rieron y me dieron una palmada en la cabeza.

-¿DanceBaby? – la verdad estaba esperando que lo preguntaran, por que el ambiente entre el publico estaba bastante tenso de por si. Asi que sin empacho ni vergüenza, y de pie en el medio de todos, grité.

\- ¡¡¡DanceBaby!!! – Ante la mirada extrañada del Baron Von Eldritch.

Adele estaba muy acelerada.

\- Cielos Monique, Alex tiene razón, casi mide un metro más que tú. – Apreté los labios para no sonreír como una tonta. El tipo era un desconocido para mí, y me había besado de pronto, como un bandido. 

"Si bien que te ha encantado" mi voz interior me juzgaba, y tenía toda la razón. Pero tenía tanto tiempo lejos de ese tipo de relación, que sinceramente podía ser un enamoramiento desesperado y sediento de quien tiene veinte años sin probar, en un lugar como el infierno, en el que el sexo era canasta básica.

Pasé saliva y recordé una y otra vez los estatutos bajo los cuales mi vida se regía, y que me impedirían consumar algo, ya fuera por valores, o por miedo a morir desangrada, como casi le ocurrió a Alastor.

El DanceBaby estaba prendidísimo y a reventar. "Timber" de Kesha resonaba en las bocinas. Como clientes frecuentes y estrella, nos reservaban la mesa estelar en la terraza encima de la barra principal. Asi que corrimos a dejar nuestras cosas y bajamos en tropel para mezclarnos entre la multitud.

Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin bailar así, en contacto con tanta gente. Por escasos cuarenta segundos, olvidé el incidente en el SingBaby, pero Alex actuaba como un idiota, imitando al Barón y tratando de sujetarme como él. Me reí a carcajadas y lo detuve de la cara para mantenerlo lejos.

Koi me levantó en sus hombros y saltamos con las manos en alto con los demás. Me estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Me bajaron y trajeron una ronda de tequila en vasitos, que todos tomamos de un solo trago, riéndonos como bobos. "Die Young" comenzó entre el estruendo y bailé con más ímpetu.

\- La única que no murió joven es la que mas se emociona con esta canción. – Alex recibió un pisotón de mi parte y una sonrisa de maldita.

A pesar de intentar disimularlo, busqué al Baron entre la gente durante todo ese tiempo, sin encontrarlo.

Pero cuando la canción comenzó y me aventuré al centro de la pista, en seguida alguien me tomó de la cintura para bailar.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young"

Sonreí por la letra y abrí los ojos. Mi pareja de baile se agachó para olfatear mi cabello. Eso era raro. Abrí los ojos y me preparé para empujarlo. Pero en lugar de la carita con bigotes de Alex, me topé de frente con los ojos brillantes de Von Eldritch.

Emití un grito ahogado que nadie escuchó y me acerque a su oído para que me escuchara.

-Me asustaste. – Hice un puchero de inconformidad y el se rio, ofreciéndome una mano.

\- ¿Bailas? – sus labios se movían tan lindo, que no me era difícil leérselos.

La música resonaba en mi pecho. ¿O era mi corazón? El hombre era altísimo... Si me quitaba las zapatillas que llevaba, seguro mi cara quedaría a la altura perfecta para...

Mi voz interior gritó con fuerza y me mordí los labios, mirando en otra dirección.

Se agachó para decirme algo, que distinguí como la letra de la canción.

"Looking for some trouble tonight (Buscas problemas esta noche)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side (Toma mi mano y te mostraré el lado salvaje)"

Me reí. No pude evitarlo, y lo empujé hacia atrás con suavidad. Lo quería cerca... mas que cerca.

Mi cuerpo se relajó y decidí usar mis movimientos especiales, meneando la cadera y pasándome las manos por el cuerpo. Su cara se crispó en un gesto de niño bobo cuando le puse las manos en el abdomen y las subí por su pecho.

Pero al bajar solo un poco la vista... noté que sus pantalones estaban un poco abultados.

Mi corazón se aceleró como nunca y me atreví a corearle la letra de la canción, mientras le echaba una mirada pervertida.

"It's pretty obvious that you got a crush (Es bastante obvio que te has enamorado)

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush. (Y esa "magia" en tus pantalones me está haciendo sonrojar)"

Volví a reírme ante su reacción, pero no me gustó que se alejara para intentar ocultarlo. Todo eso me hizo hacer un puchero y al terminar la canción, antes de subir a la terraza, Adele me detuvo de la mano.

\- Monique, sabes que tengo que irme ya. Frank es un completo inútil con el asunto del bebé y se le ha complicado algo en casa. Pero debo decirte algo. – Se paró muy recta y me puso ambas manos en los hombros.

\- Si tienes la oportunidad de echarte sobre él... tómala, maldita sea...- me sacudió un poco y me dio un abrazo fuerte. Después le guiñé un ojo y agradecí no tener que volver a casa para atender a un bebé moquiento.

Alex estaba muy borracho y su dinámica elegida para la noche, era preguntarles a todos sus razones para haber caído en el infierno.

El dijo que había hecho volar una iglesia, pero yo sabía que en realidad nunca creyó en un Dios, y cometió fraude y explotación laboral contra sus empleados. Hasta podría jurar que todos sus subordinados se alegraron cuando murió en ese accidente de tránsito. Koi vendía drogas, y Manny abusaba de sus novias.

El sujeto llamado Angel Dust, que no paraba de frotarse contra "El Gato Felix" adicto al alcohol, nos contó una historia bastante subida de tono que involucraba gangsters, disparos y mucha cocaína. La chica alta y gris se había suicidado después de acuchillar a sus abusones de la escuela, la chica de un solo ojo grande y enormes pechos, había estado implicada en un equipo de demolición para fingir el ataque terrorista contra las torres gemelas, pero había muerto al lanzarse al vacío por una de las ventanas.

Yo estaba ansiosa por saber la historia del Barón. Pero cuando fue su turno, sin mostrarse incómodo, solo pronunció la escueta frase de "Yo nací aquí".

No podía creerlo. El no había hecho absolutamente nada malo, y estaba aquí, hundido en el infierno con personas como nosotros.

Alex estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido cuando lo interrumpí.

\- Yo practiqué abortos a mujeres de bajos recursos. –

El silencio fue aún más incómodo. Y fue peor cuando comprobé la reacción en el rostro del Barón. ¿Era lástima? ¿Repulsión?

Deseé no haber dicho nada. Pero cuando todos levantaron sus bebidas y gritaron al mismo tiempo "Por el infierno" la sonrisa de conquistador en su rostro se hizo amplia y deliciosa de observar.

El híbrido iba a reventar. Las dos amigas de Magne iban apiñadas atrás con los chicos, y el gato con Angel Dust estaban sentados en las piernas de Manny y Koi.

Llegamos al Hotel Feliz y suspiré aliviada.

El barón bajó del auto y mi corazón se desinfló un poco. Pero el cuchicheo en el asiento trasero, me hizo pensar en que talvez lo mejor era acelerar y perderme en la noche.

Alex la había hecho, y el Barón estaba nuevamente sentado en el asiento del copiloto, todo elegancia y porte.

"¿Por qué no se ha acabado este día?"

Pero las sorpresas no habían ni siquiera empezado. El jaguar azul pasó junto a nosotros, llenando el aire del aroma de Charlotte. Pura y llana esencia Omega.

El trío de betas apostados en el asiento trasero, que habitualmente no repararían en algo así, inhalaron profundo y comentaron tonterías. Era tan delicioso que tuve que abrir las ventanas y el quemacocos para ventilar. Pues la boca se me había llenado de saliva, como una Alfa sin principios.

Pero el Barón estaba ecuánime. Sin una sola gota de sudor en la frente o datos de encontrarse excitado por la esencia.

Tragué saliva y los llevé a mi departamento.

Una vez ahí, corrieron al elevador y pasaron su dedo en el detector de huella digital.

-Todos ellos son como mi familia. – Expliqué. – Tienen acceso a mi hogar y siempre tendré para ellos una cama donde puedan quedarse. –

Von Eldritch levantó una ceja pero no agregó nada más.

Mi departamento le encantó. Le dí el tour y me pareció que la biblioteca le hizo dilatar las pupilas. La habitación con las cuatro camitas individuales lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando volvimos a la estancia principal, la tropa ya había ocupado el tapete frente a la enorme televisión y las consolas.

Serví vasos de agua mineral y el me recibió uno.

\- ¿Que estás jugando actualmente? –

Su pregunta dio paso a una conversación larga y tendida sobre videojuegos, películas, música, y libros.

\- Me encantaría tener con quien compartir todo eso, en casa. – Dijo, con un tono melancólico. Miré mis manos sobre la superficie de la plancha de granito y suspiré.

Yo tenía a esa tropa de inútiles para acompañarme... pero el estaba aparentemente solo con todas esas cosas que le gustaban. Apreté los labios y le indiqué que saliéramos a la terraza.

A diferencia de los otros departamentos. Este tenía un pequeño jardín, muy cuidado. Las enredaderas llegaban hasta el techo y dejaban pasar una brisa tibia, característica de las madrugadas infernales.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en una de las bancas de madera y observamos la ciudad en silencio.

\- El infierno es un lugar hermoso. – Dijo él, en un susurro. Sonreí y me llevé a los labios, la copa de vino tinto que acababa de servirme.

\- Es una lástima que no conozcas el mundo humano. Allá arriba a estas horas, hace frío. Y en las grandes metrópolis, aún hay ruido y personas en la calle. – Hice una pausa... "Un momento... puedo mostrárselo." Le tomé ambas manos, pero nada pasó.

\- Ahh, debe ser por los guantes. ¿Podrías quitártelos por...? – Enmudecí. Al levantar la mirada para hacerle esa extraña petición, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de asombro y vergüenza, ¡Le acababa de tomar las manos de repente y sin explicación!

\- E...esto va a sonar raro, pero si me tomas las manos, puedo mostrarte mis recuerdos, de esta vida y la anterior, y podrás ver el mundo humano a través de ellos. – Omití la parte en la que yo también vería en sus recuerdos, pero la trampa estaba tendida y solo faltaba que accediera.

Se quitó lentamente los guantes, con parsimonia y florituras, haciéndome soltar una risita nerviosa. Las extendió hacia mí y puse mis manos sobre ellas.

\- Ahora cierra los ojos... y lo verás todo. –

Las imágenes que se formaron en mi mente, no me dijeron mucho. Este chico había vivido, literalmente 28 años, en el aislamiento relativo, yendo a la escuela del infierno. Tenía un pasado precioso con Charlotte Magne, como amigos de la infancia. Sonreí.

Era muy poco, pero pude entender su situación actual, y su poco contacto con las chicas con fines amorosos o reproductivos. Apenas una decena de betas oportunistas habían pasado por su cama. ¿Celos? ¡Ni hablar!

Pero cuando abrí los ojos, en la cara de Harold, pude ver miedo.

"Ahhh... es verdad, hay muchas cosas en mis dos vidas que podrían causar ese tipo de reacción" Pensé. Después de todo, si contabas mis 86 años como humana y los 26 como habitante del infierno... muchas cosas realmente jodidas se enlistaban en mi haber.

\- ¿Estuviste frente a un angel exterminador? – "Ahh... Oh no" Apenas caía en la cuenta de que lo que acabábamos de hacer, era invasión franca de la privacidad. Al menos no me preguntó nada sobre Alastor.

El rubor en mi cara era extremadamente notorio. "Ay, rayos. Vio todo lo que pasó con Alastor, con pelos y señales...".

Un suspiro me devolvió a la conversación.

\- Las relaciones sentimentales son complicadas. Lamento lo que pasó con esa bebé. – El gesto en su cara era extremadamente serio. No quería ser malinterpretado en un tema tan delicado. Me recargué en la banca y estiré las piernas. Mis pies penas sobrepasaban la distancia de la cadera a las rodillas del Barón.

\- No hay pena ni gloria por aferrarse al pasado. Elegimos que hacer como respuesta a las tragedias. Yo elegí mi camino y me siento bien. Después de que me recuperé, comencé a hacer donaciones activas a una asociación, se llama Green Roots. Tienen varios orfanatos en los nueve círculos. Eso es fantástico. – Terminé mi perorata con una sonrisa de "No quiero seguir hablando de esto".

El estaba nuevamente sorprendido.

\- Esa asociación la fundaron mis padres hace algunos años, y actualmente la dirijo yo. Nunca te he visto en las galas anuales. – Esta conversación me encantaba, era como tener dos años de citas en una sola exhibición.

\- Yo tampoco te he visto en esas cenas. Pero nunca dejo de asistir a ellas. – Se acercó un poco más sobre la banca y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Sentados juntos, me sacaba todavía una cabeza de altura.

\- Pareciera que... la compatibilidad de nuestras actividades es casi absurda. – Acercó su mano gris y elegante a mi rostro y me tomó de la barbilla.

"Ahh... ahora va a besarme... ¿Será apropiado? Ay... mira esos ojos verde brillante. Son hermosos"

\- Monique, los chicos y yo vamos a acostarnos, esta fue, la mejor fiesta de la vida. - Alex acababa de asomarse a la terraza, pero las manos del Barón ya estaban de regreso sobre su regazo, así que lo único inapropiado en la situación, era el rubor en mi rostro y mi corazón bombeando sangre como loco.

Titubeé un poco cuando respondí.

\- De acuerdo, ya... ya saben dónde están los pijamas. Y los cepillos de dientes. Les he comprado unos con temática de princesas... - Alex frunció el ceño y volvió a meter su cabezota de jaguar en el departamento.

Esta noche estaba completamente fuera de mi control. ¿Qué está pasándome? Pareciera que olvidaba el detalle de que si saltaba sobre él y lograba que no me rechazara, aún tendría que sobrevivir al sangrado masivo que brotaría de mi marca de vínculo. Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de usar un preservativo, pero la deseché de inmediato. Tendría que ser uno mágico, para que no hubiese consecuencias desastrosas.

Me puse de pie y volvimos adentro. Mi cabeza era un nudo de dudas y preocupación. Acomodé todo de nuevo y me recargué en la plancha de granito de la barra de la cocina.

¿Por qué no se ha acabado este día? ¿Por qué Alastor no podía quitarnos el vínculo? Niffty no me explicó nada, pero me suponía que se trataba de algo que había pasado mientras yo estaba inconsciente después de parar el sangrado en su pecho.

Mi cuerpo ardía. ¿Estaré en celo de nuevo? Imposible. Por la temporada del año y la medicación anti-omega que tomaba de vez en vez para suprimir el deseo.

El barón se entretuvo acomodando los juegos y los controles, perfectamente enrollados los cables y los juegos por orden alfabético. Me mordí los labios. "¡¡¡¡Este hombre es perfecto!!!!"

Se sentó en el sofá con un control de PS2 en la mano. Y comenzó a jugar un Street Fighter. No lo hacía nada mal.

Al dia de hoy, no se si fue mi instinto de Alfa, o mi instinto de gamer, pero cuando vi, estaba sentada junto a él, ganando pelea tras pelea. Sabía que perdía por que no podía quitarme la vista de encima, y eso no ayudaba para que me sintiera tranquila.

Terminamos los rounds y me puse de pie para vanagloriarme como una ridícula, y volví a sentarme, esta vez justo a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestras piernas se rozaran.

Me rodeó con su brazo en seguida y presionó sus labios contra los míos.


	19. Second Season/ Part 9: Injured

"Que cálido"

"Suave"

"¿Porqué seguimos besándonos solamente?"

Echando de lado las limitantes de mi vinculo con Alastor, mi cabeza seguía considerando la posibilidad de un encuentro con el barón, que en esos momentos me tomaba la cintura, halando de mi cuerpo para acercarnos. Pero estaba un poco cohibida, por que el beso ya había durado mucho, y no parecía que quisiera pasar a la siguiente base.

Nos separamos y busqué en su mirada algún indicio de incomodidad. Pero estaba tranquilo y una ligera sonrisa se asomaba mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Nos pusimos de pie de un salto y levanté la cara para no romper el contacto visual.

Ahora sí había tensión y aumentaba exponencialmente. Se inclinó para besar mis nudillos.

"Bueno, ya fue. Vamos a preparar café" pensé y me preparé para darme la media vuelta. Pero él se agachó y volvió a besarme.

Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, para no dejarlo escapar.

El beso volvía a prolongarse. Esto sería un ciclo sin fin. Abrí la boca y le mordí el labio inferior. Mis manos en su cuello, percibieron el gruñido de placer que provocó mi osadía. Sonreí cuando su lengua se aventuró dentro de mi boca. Gemí cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto.

Nos separamos y el se incorporó, buscando algo en mi rostro. Yo estaba consciente, de que mi cara estaba perdida en las ganas reunidas de veinte años en abstinencia.

\- Mademoiselle... - Me tomó nuevamente de la cintura.

\- Su excelencia – El apelativo me salió espontáneamente, y creí que sería incómodo, pero solo hizo que los ojos del barón brillaran con más intensidad y una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en su rostro.

Tomé sus manos y las empujé hacia abajo. Eran grandes y delgadas, y se hundieron suavemente en mi trasero, levantándome del piso y llevándome hasta la barra de la cocina.

Sentada sobre esa superficie fría, quedaba justo a la altura. "Ojalá no salga ninguno de los chicos" Mis amigos seguían durmiendo en la habitación de las visitas.

Las manos enguantadas del barón recorrieron mis muslos por debajo del vestido. La urgencia de tenerlo cerca se apoderó de mis piernas, que lo rodearon para acercarlo a mí. Mis manos con destreza y rapidez, desabrocharon su camisa y recorrieron su abdomen y pecho hasta subir a su cuello, arrancando un suspiro de sus labios.

Sus besos cálidos eran deliciosos, me recorrió el cuello y desabotonó el frente de mi vestido, dejando ver mis pechos dentro de un sostén blanco.

Los tomó con ambas manos y pasó su lengua entre el surco que se formaba entre ellos. Eché la cabeza para atrás y gemí apretando más sus caderas contra las mías.

\- Su excelencia, la... la habitación está en esa dirección, al fondo del pasillo... - titubeé. ¿Cómo iba a hacer esto sin morir desangrada?

La manera en que se humedeció los labios me hizo aguantar la respiración. Me bajó de la barra, deleitándose con la imagen de mi pequeño cuerpo sin zapatillas. Estaba por cargarme como princesa cuando escuché un sonido familiar.

"Hey, hey mama said the way you move, Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you Groove.."

¿Quién me estaba molestando en un momento tan importante? Refunfuñe y me asomé a ver la pantalla de mi móvil. "Ahh... ella."

Estiré el brazo para contestarle a Charlie Magne, pero la voz de Alastor me saludó en su lugar.

Le sonreí al barón, mientras tiraba de la pretina de su pantalón hacia mí.

\- Hey, Mon. Hay un problema. – Al fondo podía escuchar los berridos de la joven princesa.

\- Hey Alastor ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Es complejo, querida. Enciende la televisión. – Me aparté del barón y seguí las instrucciones.

Las imágenes y la información que me bombardeó a continuación, me dejaron congelada.

¿El Barón? ¿Se va a casar? ¿Con Charlie Magne? ¡¿En TRES días?!

\- Iremos en seguida. – le respondí a Alastor y colgué.

Sentí una punzada en la boca del estómago. Pensé en mí. Egoísta, lo sé. Pero no pude evitarlo.

Pensé en los planes que había ido formando en mi ingenua cabeza a lo largo de la ultima semana. La posibilidad de tener una relación, y pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos. Solo el Barón y yo.

Pero ahora estaba esto... "Talvez sea mi karma por lo que le hice a Alastor". Apreté los dientes y me preparé para encarar lo inevitable.

\- Muchas felicidades su excelencia. – Hice una reverencia torpe mientras apretaba los labios para no llorar.

Pero el se quedó ahí. De pie. Sin dar un paso al frente, pero tampoco sin retroceder. Lo ví urgar dentro de su bolsillo, mientras yo permanecía ahí, con el corazón roto nuevamente y temblando por los deseos que no se cumplirían.

Pero su mano atrapó una de las mías y volvió a inclinarse para besarla, se quedó justo a unos centímetros de mi cara y sonrió.

La curva de sus labios le daban un aire marcado de demonio. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Mademoiselle, llámame Harold. – "Oh, rayos..." El calor entre mis piernas volvió.

\- Y estas a punto de llamarme de muchas otras formas. – "Que magnífica elección de palabras" pensé mientras me mostraba lo que había extraído de su bolsillo. Era un preservativo, pero tenía algo diferente.

Sonreí como una boba y dejé que me llevara a la habitación.

Una vez ahí, entre besos, logré quitarle los pantalones y abrirle por completo la camiseta. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con suavidad haciéndome suspirar.

Lo invité a subir conmigo a la cama, y pude ver aquello, marcado en su ropa interior.

"Oh... mierda"

La expresión en el rostro del barón, de risa contenida y un poco de orgullo, me hizo tomar lo primero que tuve a la mano para arrojárselo en juego. El peluche de ciervo que Alastor me había obsequiado hacía una eternidad, estaba ya muy maltratado. El barón debió reconocerlo como un regalo de su antítesis, y lo arrojó en el cesto de la basura y se acercó para acallar mis protestas con un dedo sobre mis labios.

\- Ya no necesitas ese pedazo de basura. A partir de hoy, puedes dormir abrazada a mi. – El calor en mis mejillas aumentó. ¿Pero de que está hablando? ¿Cómo carajo va a dormir conmigo todos los días si está a punto de casarse con la princesa? ¿Esta pidiéndome que sea su amante?

Ladeé mi cabeza y mi marca del vínculo quedó expuesta. Sus ojos amarillos se posaron sobre ella y tomó el preservativo de uno de los extremos de la cama.

Volviendo al tema de lo que tenía entre las piernas. Definitivamente, Alastor se quedaba muy, pero que MUY atrás. Empezaba a inquietarme la sensación de que probablemente terminaría en silla de ruedas o mínimo en muletas después de esto. Además, había que considerar que el hombre medía casi un metro mas que yo. Esto sería una carnicería.

Se terminó de colocar el preservativo, le venía pequeño, obviamente. Me emocioné un poco, impaciente. Pero estaba intrigada.

\- Su excelencia ¿Dónde consiguió esto? – Puse un dedo para tocarlo. Adentro, su erección estaba a reventar, solida como una roca.

\- La reina Lilith... Hace investigaciones al respecto de todos estos temas. – Se explicó, tomándome la cintura y arrodillándose frente a mí.

Aquella cosa, firme y caliente, se apoyó entre mis muslos. Mi corazón se me salía del pecho.

Me acosté boca arriba y sentí las manos del barón en mis caderas, levantándolas para que quedaran a la altura justa. Y entonces comenzó todo.

Era delicioso sentirme llena. Dejé que me embistiera con fuerza unas cuatro o cinco veces, pero tuve que admitir que era demasiado para las dimensiones de mi cuerpo. Así que, entre mis jadeos y gemidos de dolor, el barón captó la idea y bajó mis caderas hasta la cama. Bajó el ritmo y la profundidad. Y en su cara se formó una mueca de incomodidad.

Se estaba conteniendo para no hacerme daño. Me asomé para ver el lugar en donde los uníamos. Yo estaba muy abierta, y la piel enrojecida por la fricción y cubierta de lubricación no parecía estar pasando un mal rato. Pero podía ver claramente que apenas podía introducirse a medias en mí.

Había una manera de hacer esto muy fácil , pero requería que me expusiera como nunca antes lo había hecho. Realmente quería que esto funcionara, asi que dejé salir mis caracteres animales y mi cuerpo cambió poco a poco hasta quedar con el aspecto de un Fennec antropomorfo.

El barón continuaba con los ojos cerrados y no se percató del cambio, hasta que le susurré que quería más. Mientras lo jalaba con mis piernas para tenerlo al cien dentro de mí.

En lugar de la mueca de repulsión, su mirada se hizo mas dulce, y pasó sus manos por mi vientre, en donde se notaba el bulto de su erección en mi interior. Lo presionó con curiosidad y sonrió.

-Que bizarro es esto. Tu cuerpo es tan estrecho. – Todo esto mientras se empujaba dentro de mi con fuerza, y pasaba sus manos en el pelaje suave de mis piernas.

El clímax me alcanzó tantas veces que realmente no tuve el cuidado de contarlas. El barón me sostenía la cadera con sus manos, que la abarcaban de lado a lado.

Me lo hizo en muchas posturas, sin terminar y disfrutando mis expresiones faciales.

Volví poco a poco a mi forma habitual, dejando solamente las orejas y la cola a la vista. Con eso era suficiente para que pudiésemos seguir sin limitaciones.

\- ¿Esta usted cansado? – pregunté mientras lo derribaba boca arriba y volvía a sentarme sobre aquella cosa monstruosa.

\- Solo un poco, mademoiselle. - Fruncí el ceño.

\- Puede llamarme Monique, su excelencia. – Murmuré mientras me movía adelante y atrás.

\- Entonces llámame Harold. – Hice una mueca traviesa y sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos. Hizo falta apenas un par de movimientos más, para que volviera a tensarme sobre él. Pero esta vez gemí su nombre alto y claro. "Los chicos deben estar escuchándonos, que vergüenza"

Su erección se endureció más y volví a tener la sensación de correrme. Lo haríamos juntos. Su voz tan varonil gritando mi nombre me hizo tener un orgasmo formidable. En mi interior, sentía el preservativo mientras se llenaba de su semilla.

Harold me embistió un par de veces más, y sentí un pequeño jaloncito dentro de mí.

Nos separamos y en seguida, muchísimo semen comenzó a salir. "Whoaaa" entonces si tiene algo de pez.

Pero la humedad de la sangre resbalando por mi pecho me recordó que, teníamos que actuar rápido.

\- Ups.. – dije juguetonamente llevándome la mano al cuello para intentar parar la hemorragia. Se detuvo, pero tan pronto como quitaba mi mano, volvía a sangrar profusamente.

Harold se alarmó y me ayudó a ponerme algo encima.

-Sujétate Harold. – Nos teletransporté hasta el auto y abri la puerta de la cochera con el control.

-No te preocupes, ¿A dónde vamos? – Estaba asustado.

\- Vamos con Alastor... - dije entre quejidos de dolor.

Nos incorporamos a la circulación matutina un poco cargada de trafico.

-Monique... - Harold pronunció mi nombre con cuidado. – El rey Lucifer me ha ofrecido la corona, a cambio de casarme con Charlotte. – Me quedé en silencio, esperando el golpe de la dura realidad.

\- Pero no lo quiero ya. – por un segundo, olvidé el dolor de tener que sanarme para contener la hemorragia, y fijé mis ojos en sus labios.

\- Se que no puedes romper el vinculo con ese demonio plebeyo, por que Lucifer te marcó para que murieras si intentaban romperlo. – Apreté los dientes, pero seguí atenta a sus palabras.

\- Pero si yo hablo con él... y me niego a casarme con Charlotte, tendría que liberarte. – Puse mi mano libre en su hombro.

\- Pero Harold... como rey, hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer por este lugar. – musité y el apretó los labios.

\- Puedo seguir haciendo mi propia lucha, desde donde estoy... aquí... contigo. – Mi mente daba vueltas. Y mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho.

Llegamos al Hotel Feliz y derrapamos en la entrada. Hubo un momento incómodo y gracioso, en el que Alastor quiso cargarme para sacarme del auto y Harold lo atajó.

\- No vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima, plebeyo.- lo escuché murmurar. Alastor respondió con una sonrisa malvada y le indicó que pe pusiera sobre el sillón. Abriendo mi blusa y pasando su lengua sobre la marca.

Yo no aparté mis ojos de Harold, mientras todo este proceso se llevaba a cabo, y le extendí una mano para que se acercara.

\- Cielos Harold, eso estuvo brutal. Deberíamos mandar a hacer unos más grandes. – Harold enrojeció hasta llegar a niveles alarmantes.

Alastor y Charlie también tenían las caras sonrojadas. Pero por el estado en el que venía mi cuerpo. A pesar de estar cubierto por una pijama de mangas cortas y un short diminuto, mis piernas lucían pringadas de entre los muslos hasta los tobillos, por donde había escurrido... todo lo que Harold me había dejado.

Nos disponíamos a besarnos, tanto Alastor y Charlie, como Harold y yo, cuando la princesa fue arrancada de un tirón de los brazos de Alastor.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rapido. Después de que el rey abofeteara a su hija, Alastor avanzó con su fase demoníaca en toda su expresión. Nunca lo había visto así. Era asombroso y escalofriante.

Pero tenía que detenerlo, por que la reina Lilith acababa de dar un paso al frente, entre ellos.

Creo que a lo mucho pude sujetarlo con mis tentáculos delgados... talvez unos 40 segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que los Magne hablaran. Todos mis caracteres de animal estaban en su máxima expresión. Pero Alastor estaba movido por la ira, y su poder, al menos justo ahora, y después de haber perdido sangre durante la mañana, mayor que el mío.

Desgarró los tentáculos y me sujetó del cuello. Hundió sus garras en mi carne una a una, con placer.

Intenté sanarme, pero sus manos eran fuertes. No podía respirar.

Estaba muy cerca de perforarme la garganta.

Harold, al igual que yo, estaba exhausto por la faena de esta mañana, y lo único que pudo hacer fue derribarlo y hacer que me soltara. Harold en seguida se quitó la levita y la usó para presionar mi herida, de donde sangraba a chorros, hasta el techo.

Puse mi mano en la herida y la sané superficialmente, pero la sangre buscó salida hacia adentro de mi tráquea, inundando mis pulmones.

Me puse boca abajo, y, ante el horror de Harold, escupí grandes bocanadas de sangre mientras intentaba sanarme con desesperación.

Una voz dulce y familiar. Vino de detrás de mi.

Alastor yacía boca arriba en el suelo, y Charlotte se acercaba a el con cautela.

-Charlotte ha tomado una decisión, Von Eldritch. – Lucifer me tomó de la cintura y me puso de pie.

Me ahogaba con la sangre en mi tórax... intenté toser.

\- Ahora tu tendrás que tomar la tuya. – Me arrojó en los brazos de Harold y mientras el mundo se nublaba, escuché la ultima frase del rey de los infiernos.

\- Te casas y ella vive... o te casas y ella muere. -


End file.
